


Evelynn McGarrett

by Rash_jaya



Series: Evelynn McGarrett [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McRoll, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, McRoll - Freeform, mcrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 52,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bubble happy baby girl who hate pink, red and anything girly with perfect recall</p><p>Evelynn McGarrett OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catherine McGarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Catherine+McGarrett), [Mcroll](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mcroll).



A bubble happy baby girl who hate pink, red and anything girly,  she love strop didn't cry if she scarped her knee. she had a scar that hasn't heal properly on her right knee. She has scar of burn 5 cm up her forearm from her left wrist it is dimension of 1 cm long by 1 cm wide hot fire place rode.

 

she highly intelligent with her mother's jet black hair and big Light hazel eyes with long lashes and her father's tan skin. she as look of Islander and she stubborn, out going friendly happy go lucky girl with every proactive father and grandfathers. at five she was like little sponge observing every little thing around her.

 

Her grandmother was first to notice that Evelynn has a great memory one night after reading her a story about the little boat when she was only two years old. Evelynn want to read the story to her grandmother word to word with out look at the page, she had perfect recall.  


 

Her Ohana include handful of men and women her father and mother service with. there was her father's uncle Joe who was her father's CO the man had serviced with her grandfather John McGarrett. then there was her Uncle Sam Hanna who had Service with her father before she was born. the man had saved her father during a mission that had gone sideways as result her father owned Sam a stake dinner and her father's Best friend who she called Uncle Freddie. finely there was her uncle Mike Wild who serviced with her father.

 

There is auntie Michelle who uncle Sam meet and fell in love with during on going mission until all the lead want clod. then there was auntie Sonya Taylor who service with her mother. she called her auntie Nya who owned her mother one after Catherine saved her when the base was attacked before Evelynn was born. 


	2. TAKEN and GIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one loss and one received.

One year ago 2004 Catherine and her husband Steve had been trying to have a baby for over year. They had given up hope of having a child of their own when new orders were give to Catherine. She had been sign to a task force in Afghanistan. She was there for her analyzing and profiling skills. Her duty in clued integrating female Taliban members for the location of one Osama Bin Laden Navy’s most wanted man.

Catherine flipped through the file she was give up on her arrival, it seem that Mrs. Zahed the wife of Abdul Rahman Zahed High ranking member of the Taliban had both been captured in their home village in Loghar province three weeks ago. Mr. Zahed had been tortured to death without give up the location of Bin Laden or any useful information.

When Catherine first saw the body of the Mr. Zahed her first thoughts were murder, from the skills that she gained while working undercover in medical examiner office in Los Angeles to catch an illegal body harvesting ring almost two years ago she could tell the man had been killed. Catherine wants to try different approach with Mrs. Zahed seines the highhanded tactic didn't work with her husband.

Catherine walked in to the little hut where they were keep Mrs. Zahed what she saw was men all around Mrs. Zahed and she was cornered with no way out. first thing she did was she had all the men leave the hut only leaving the CIA agent and herself behind with Mrs Zahed. The Agent translated what was said by Zahed “She talk about a doll?” Catherine didn't need someone to translated she could speak and understand just fine but for some reason her gut was tell her to keep that little information to herself for now.

Catherine said “I saw her carrying a Doll when I first arrived, it must had fell somewhere outside”

The CIA agent Mils order one of the guards to find it and bring it to him. When the Doll was given to the Mrs. Zahed she claims down with in minutes of meet her, LT Catherine Rollins had got Mrs. Zahed to open up which CIA agents could not do in the weeks that Zahed's had been in their custody.

Catherine had normal conversion with Zahed woman to woman what Catherine found out about Zahed was that she had a daughter who was in the village in Loghar and like any mother she was worried about her little girl safety. So Catherine had arrange to reunite mother and daughter as a sign of faith and in return Zahed would tell them all. However during transport the convey that carry the girl was hit and the young girl was killed and Catherine insisted on informing Zahed of her loss. Catherine along with her CO and Agent Mils went in to inform the prisoner what they found in the hut was mangle up body that could not be really identified. With Catherine unknown Skill she could tell that Mrs Zahed was raped before she was killed. Catherine believed that they had a model and so she arranged to have the body be taken. Unknown to the rest of the task force she sends the body back to DC for an autopsy because she believe that the woman was kill because she was get through to her and during the first conversation between Mrs. Zahed and herself the CIA agent who was translating only telling part of the information that was said by the prisoner plus he had more than once threatens the prisoner has he believe that Catherine didn't understand what was been said between the Agent and Zahed.

She had send an Email to her superiors in DC with carbon copy was send to her father Admiral Rollins and as well as her husband Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. The next day new orders come and she found herself on Chopper to fly back to DC where she would be safe surrounded by her Intelligent team they want over all the video and file of every member of the task force and when Doctor Mallard report the DNA came back to free agent who had dabble crossed them, Scar had raped and killed Zahed.

During her time in DC she was not feel well, She had lost wight and she found some foods made her feel sick so she had to get her medical clearings to head back. she was little shock when she was cleared to head back to conduct an investigation into the leak with in the task force however on her arrival she had a massage from DC it was from her GP it simply read “coagulation” she was pregnant. What happens next was not something she or anyone of Ranger on detail could have anticipating. The transport was hit and men were killed the Hummer she was in rolled kill the man next to her they were attacked by handful of men armed with machine-guns. Wounded she fired back before blacking out and when she came around again this time she was back at the base in medical bay with her CO in the next bed he had broken hand and busted up lip. He was informed that the convey was attacked Agent Mils was taken by Scar men. Scar the man that works for the highest bidder and Catherine believe that highest bidder was Mils but she evener voiced it.

When her CO told her there was something else she was not ready to hear that the attack on the convey had taken way one thing that she and Steve want most in this world her baby. She turns away from her commanding officer and she let her emotions get the better of herself. She knew Agent Mils was the leak, the man killed her unborn child. She knew that he shows his ugly face again and when he dose she would be ready to take him down.

When she next came around the person that was sit on a chair next to her bed was her husband. He looked worried and angry at the same time she could only guesses that he was informed on their loss. it was not only her baby but it was Steve baby too the man only know one way to corp with grief and that was to blow something up. She must have apologist doze time before Steve informed her “Cath, as much as it hurt to loss our child I am glad that you still with me. Call me selfish but I could not live without you. I glad you’re here so that would try again and I promise you we’ll get them, they will rise they ugly heads and when they do we get them together” It was the words of hurting father that spoke these words not the dutiful sailor that Catherine had married but still somewhere deep inside her Catherine knew Steve words were true. they will get Scar and Agent Mils one day just not today.

Present time 2005 Almost eight months pregnant now and Catherine was sitting at her desk at Colorado still working. everyone was telling her that she was cutting it close but today was her last day at work before she goes on maternal leave for the next 8 months. She would stay with her parents at the Admiral’s house on base where her husband left she would most safe and just known she was safe would give him the peace he need to keep his head on the mission his was working on.

when you are having your first baby everyone has something to tell you, you should be doing it this way or that way it had been try time for Steve and Catherine. both had moments where they had wanted to shoot one or more of their so called friends who had wanted to give them advice on how to raise their baby but the fact of the matter is that Catherine and Steve were both ready as ready as they can be for first time parents. They had read the books and everything in the nursery was set for their baby girl arrival. Going with neutral colors for walls of the nursery with one fiche-wall of ocean creatures and curb in shape of Ship with the Navy log carved in to the side. Catherine hope that this little girl wouldn’t be a girly girl if her daughter was one she would be lost as she was tomboy all her life but she also knew that her own mother Lisa Rollins wished her first grandchild wouldn’t be too much of tomboy like her daughter Catherine who hated shopping, dressing up while she was growing up.

Tow week later Steve found himself state side heading to Colorado with his mission wrapped up. When he arrived it was midnight CA time. He was little thin and sore nothing that good night sleep and good home cooked meal couldn't fix. He found Catherine fast asleep in what sued to be her old room. He moved a strain of hair of her face before kissed her forehead and try to let sleep take over him.

The next day when Steve weak up he found Catherine watching him “morning Lieutenant” he greeted his wife like he did most morning when they found themselves in each other arms in the morning as rear as it was.

She replayed “Morning Commander” she smiled at him. She was happy to have him home safe especially now that she was so close to her due date.

The two spend the day together going for a light walk as Catherine was told that it would help to bring labor and she was more then ready for the baby to be born. Some days she would feel like wale and she would walk for hours around the grounds. Other days she would feel like a balloon that she didn’t feel like doing anything at all. The last months of her pregnancy she was ruled by her emotions, she had cried when they lost men on the ground during a mission and yet she left a sense of duty to her country that she left she had to fulfill her mission she was working on maternal leave. Even her best friend who works with her at the base through she was cutting it close so she had a plan in place if Catherine want in to labor at work however thankfully she never got a chance to put it in to action.

March 1st 2005 at 4 am Catherine went in the Labor she woke with a shape pain in her lower abdomen the movement of her shoot up right on bed had Steve up too.  
Steve asked “Cath” their was so much worried in his voice and the look she could tell that he knew something was up without a ward she groin through other shooting pain before she was able to answer him with a simple “it time”

Steve was off the bed and dressed before Catherine was hit with other wave of pain. Steve called out for his mother in law who now stood at the door of her daughter childhood room and Catherine's father right behind her by which time Steve had her bag in hand which he passed off to his mother in law before scooping Catherine into his arms. They were out the door heading to Medical Hospital on base. Catherine was in Labor for 10 hours and at 2 PM March 1st 2005 Catherine Rollins gave birth to 6.9 pound 30 CM long baby girl who they named Evelynn McGarrett.


	3. WHO BOSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve called away when Evelynn was was few days old

Steve had been away from his new-born baby girl for little over three months now. He was irritated that he was call up for mission day after his daughter first arrives home from the hospital. Freddie and Mick both voiced it at the same time "I hated to be the suspect when we finely catch with him".

Mick who was father of three, two girls who are both in university age and son in high school told Freddie "I can understand man there is nothing like the first few months they change before your eyes. Every day you find something new about them and after three months they start to recognize shapes and voices the bond that are made in this months are every important for a good relationship later in life when their become a teen especially girls. If I had to miss out on that with my children because some a** blow up US base somewhere I be fuming too"

Freddie who is Steve best friend beside Sam Hanna had told Mike "he was prepared for this to happen, he even made tapes of stories for his daughter that Catherine could play for Evelynn every night just so she wouldn't forget his voice"

The two friends talk as they both watched Steve punch his irritation out of the Punching bag in the corner of makeshift gym. When their new team-mate Nick Taylor came in wave paper in his hand tell them that they got a location one the person or persons behind the attack on the base.

The team of four looked at the paper which turned out be a map of south-east area of the stand covered country. The site was two days drive and Steve asked "who else know about this?" the other three look up at him. Freddie could see the wheel turning known Steve as well has he dose he could guess what his friend was thinking.

Taylor was the one to answer him tell him "Joe and Admiral" were the only one who knew that they had a location on the group that was behind the base attack.

Steve said "let keep it that way, no CIA, no outside just the four of us with Sam's NCIS team's Computer personal as our eyes" Freddie saw this coming and was already call up Sam while Steve filled in the other two of his plan.

when Sam answered he tossed the phone to Steve so he could fill Sam in on what was going on. While they wait to see if NCIS could help Steve and Sam talked about the change that Sam had made when he left the Seal and join NCIS SOP end of last year. Steve was sorry to see Sam his most trusted 2CI go, but now that he was father himself he could understand Sam reason the need to be closer to his family especially when you have baby girl.

Two days later the Seal team of four arrives at remote area just outside of a village that still been control by the Taliban. The four man were dress in the local clothing enter the village. What they saw was inhuman. There was body of a young Woman tried by her hands in the middle of the Village, she is covered in blood. A pile of Bloody rocks all around her. She has been stoned to death most like for stand up against Taliban views not far from where her body lay was burned books. They were sure the books had belong to the dead woman. Her body was left there as reminder for the rest of the villagers what would happen if they dared to go against the Taliban orders. It was scare tactic that worked every well for them.

As they walked to through the village the first time they notice three of their targets was when they saw three men drinking around a fire there next to them was a young woman tie to poll. Her mouth was gagged her dress torn her upper body exposed. When one of the men attacked her Steve didn't hesitate to shoot the man in the head killing him. Freddie and Mick cut the other two men troth while Taylor cut the woman free told her to run so she did. 

Steve saw that only one house window was open he could see in the shadows an elderly woman watch through the open window crying he could only guess she must be the mother of the young woman been raped by these men they had just killed. When the newly free young woman of 20's ran in the same house where elderly woman was crying the door open and closed so fast that Steve almost missed it. Steve hoped that she would be safe where she was but he knew better then to think that he knew by tomorrow she would be killed by one of men in her own family to restore their honer.

Steve and his team work their way in to the house the only one house that had lights and sound come from not to far from where they had free the young woman and the fact they found a man body in the door way he guess that it was owner of the house that was killed by Taliban when he refused something. Clearing the house they found one man sleep in upstairs bed room so he was taken in to custody without much of fight.

The team of four cleared the small village and got their target by morning there was three Black-hawk choppers full of SEAL to back up it was the rest of Steve team,

Steve said "anyone else notice that this village was miss it men and children" other three nodded their head Freddie and Steve shared a look. He knew what he friend was think just by look at him. So it was not shock to him when NCIS cut the feed, Steve grabbed one man out five in custody and tied him up in the middle of the village. Few hours in hot sun without water and food, while the Village went on with their day to day work the SEAL were drink bottle water in front of the man. Steve had informed him he could get food and water when he tell them what happen to the children and men of the Village not moment sooner. Midday sun was unforgiving not long after the man starts to talk telling them where the children were held to insure that men of the Village would do what they were told. By keep the Kids they were able to force the men to work night and day 24/7 in tunnel in the mounts. By the next day the SEAL bring the children and men back, these who were still alive anyways and the village was now under US protection.

Finely Steve was going home to his young family. When he arrived the first thing he did was check in on his little girl who was now four months old. She was sleep in the curb with her little hand clutching on to the tail of little stuffed seal that he had gotten her the day she was born. He watches her sleep for few minutes taken in all the little changes in her little fetches. Her jet black hair was longer and now he could run his hand through it. She had grown about ten centimeters over last four months. Her cheeks were more around that he just want chomp on them, her sink was little more tanned like him not anything like the day she was born she was white as Catherine only covered in pink membrane. Steve never forget when the first time he heard her high pitch yelling let everyone in the room know that she has arrived in the world when he had cut the umbilical cord.

When he had talked to Catherine to tell her that he was on his way back home she had told him that Evelynn still get up once during the night for feed. He gazes at his watch Eve wouldn't be up for other hour for her 2 am feed he had time for quick shower. One hour later right on time Steve hears little wail coming for the baby monitor and so he want to his daughter room. Take a bottle of pumped milk that he knew that Catherine had kept side for the night feed he took the baby out of curb he sat down on the rocking-chair and with Eve on his chest he started to feed her just like he had done at the hospital after she born.

Next few days the Rollins - McGarrett house hold, they found themselves falling in to a routine of every day actives, life was good. All Evelynn mostly did sleep and she cries to be picked up when she heard her father voice. Steve had learned the different crying sounds that she made like "Ha" sound was for when she want to be changed or his attention. "Hu" sound was when she want to be feed. When she yells at the top of her lungs Steve knew that she was annoyed. This information made every situation manageable for both them.

She was trying to turn and sit up and when you hold her in your arms she looks around she could now see color at this age. Her favorite place to fall asleep is on her father's chest listen to rhythm of his heart while he rubbed circle with his hands on her back. The bond between father and daughter was strong when she wasn't in the mood to share her father or mother with anyone she would let everybody it was her time with them and if someone try to talk to Catherine or Steve during her time she would scream at the top of her little lungs and hold on to one of them so tie that no one could take her of they arms.

She still could not speak so she has her own method of communicating her needs by point at things she wants. However one morning Steve had been waken by sound coming from the baby-monitor and when he went to check on her what he found was her lay there in her curb amusing herself by having conversation in her own made up language with her toy boat and stuff seals. Her facial impressions were what give him some idea of what the conversation was about. She was his daughter and so Steve watch for a few minutes before she notice his presence.

Steve said "Aloha kakahiaka Kaikamahine" smiled up her father before reaching her arms out to him to pick her up. Her father as always talked to her in Hawaiian. even tho Steve did not know if the little girl could understand him at her age it just seem like she did.

That morning, father and daughter spend time together going over a family photo album. The first photo was one of Steve grandfather ENS Steve McGarrett the man he was named after.

Steve said "Kupuna Kane, Tutu. You know I was named after him, he is real hero, he was good man he was in the navy just like me and you're Kupuna Kana, tutu Sean is in the navy too. My Kupuna Kane Tutu is still in the ship that want down in the Hawaiian sea and when you little older I take you down to Hawaii to see a big ship like the one mom works on"

The next photo was Steve from Kukui High when he won MVP for football.

Steve said "Mahua Kane, Makua. That when I won MVP (most valuable player). It took lot hours of watching Chin Ho Kelly footwork the year before. Chin Ho Kelly was great quarterback of his time until I came long broke all his records. He was good friend even if he was a few years older than me. He police officer in Hawaii now, he works with your Kupuna Kane, Tutu John back in Hawaii. Just remember Eve I love you always no matter what you going to be my little Eve"

Evelynn ran one of her little hands over the photos say "Da" Steve was still wait for the other half of the word.

Steve said "yes Mahua Kane, Makua"

Next photo was of Catherine during her academy graduation dressing in her whites. Evelynn put both her little hands on the photo say "Ma" He smiled down at his daughter.

Steve said "Makuahine. Your Makuahine is beautiful on inside and outside. Your Makuahine loves you every much and no matter how far or near she is or what ever you do, she always love you nothing will ever change that fact"

Next photo is of John McGarrett in his HPD uniform at Kukui the night Steve won MVP for football. He father had just got of duty and had come immediately after his shift was done with his new trainee his friend Chin Ho Kelly.

Steve said "Kupuna Kane, Tutu John. I be honest with you Keiki I have no idea when or if you ever see your Kupuna Kane Tutu John. He live in Hawaii where works as police officer. You see My Makuahine died a long time ago and your Kupuna Kane, Tutu John has been hurt from losing her. I don't know if he ever get over it Keiki but I do know if I ever lost you or your Makuahine I never get over the pain Keiki I love you both so every much" every word was true he really didn't know how he would live without them in his life in some shape or form.

Next photo was of Admiral Sean Rollins and Ella Rollins, Catherine's parents, Sean was in his dress white and Ella was in long slim fitting cream-colored dress. It was from their wedding day three years ago. Two where on the dance floor and Sean had dipped his wife the photographer had caught it perfectly.

Steve said "Kupuna Kane, Tutu Sean and Kupuna Wahine, Tutu Ella. You can always go to them for anything, your Kupuna Kane, Tutu Sean and Kupuna Wahine, Tutu Ella would move the world for you if they could guess what I am try to say is that they both love you and you could asked them anything. Never be scared to asking they help Keiki"

The last photo was a group photo at the hospital taken on the day Evelynn was born. Steve remembers hear the story after the fact about how the nurse offered to take the photo of the group in the waiting room.

Steve said "all this people are all your Anakala and your 'anake" he pointed to each person as he told her who they were. "Anakala Sam and Anake Michelle. They have two children Eden who is 6 and half years older than you my little Eve. Then there is Kym she is two years older and they live an hour drive from here in place called Los Angeles. Then there is your Anakala Freddie and Anake Kelly they fight a lot Keiki but they love each other every much. Anakala Freddie little crazy but he is good man with every big heart he is also my best friend. I sure that you make lots of friends when you get older and go to school. Let's see who else in the photo ho yes there is your Anakala Mick and is wife your Anake Elizabeth everyone call her Lizzy. Your Anakala Mick will keep you safe and tell you stories he really is good storyteller, he dose the voices and all. His kids are all grown up now the girls are all in college his son is in High school. Last but the lease there is your Anake Sonya, she like to be call Nya and she is your Makuahine best friend. The two of them have known each other most of their life. She tell you story about your Makuahine when she was girl"

Steve closed the book and placed in on stool next to the rocking chair as he tells her "that you Ohana my little Eve, Ohana mean family which is to say that no one get left behind or forgotten"

Little Evelynn rubbed her eyes it was time for her morning nap but she did want to go down. She loved her mornings with her father and she wanted it last longer. She rubbed her eyes Steve smiled down at her kissing her head.

Steve said "sleep Keiki" placing her against his chest and began to rub circle on her back with his hand as he started to tell her about his 'Aumakua saved him. Steve really believed that it was his Kupuna Kane, Tutu that saved him that day make it possible to for him to come back home to Catherine and her.


	4. Hanna and McGarrett families Day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun at the beach

Evelynn was now fourteen and half months old she was walking on her own for the last few weeks which called for more locked to be put around the house. Little Evelynn has got in to every little nook and cranny around the house. Just the other day Steve had found her hiding in-between the sofa and the wall she was sitting on the floor with her favorite book beside her.

When Steve had asked her why she was hiding she slip out from behind the sofa with her book in hand and want look under the chair pulled out one of Catherine boots before stuffing the boot back under the chair. Steve figured that the little Evelynn had overheard Catherine talking to her father last night about going back to active duty now that Evelynn was almost two year old. Their daughter didn't want Catherine to go and so she had hidden Catherine boot in hope of keep her at home.

Steve said Picked her up and sitting down on the sofa with her on his lap he told her "Eve, Makuahine has a very important job to do in the Navy just like Mahua Kane, Makua and one of this job is to help Mahua Kane, Makua out when I get in to hot water. Just like she help you when you need help with bath time. You understand Eve"

Evelynn frown and nodding her head she rested her head in his chest. Steve tells her "sometime Keiki we have to do things we don't want to do in order to get what we want. Like your book here sometime you don't want to read the hold book but you want to know happens and to know the full story you have to read the book cover to cover"

She nodded her little head Steve wounder just how much she really understood before Steve adds "it time for your Nap Keiki, sleep my little Eve"

When Evelynn get up from her morning nap McGarrett family planned to spend the afternoon with the Hanna family at Vanes in Los Angeles where a Navy fundraiser has been held.

Steve watched as Evelynn and Kym chased after Eden and Sam partner Callan trying to get the ball of them on the beach. The three kids where laughing having fun there were LAPD officers out of uniform through out the beach. Steve who grown up around police officers half of his life could easily identified each one them.

Catherine and Steve had put their names down for charity Volleyball competition with both been Navy personals were very competitive people so it was not a surprises when the they come in to the finals. Sam and Michelle long with Eden, Kym where sit on the front row watch Catherine and Steve play. Evelynn who was sitting on Michelle's lap clap and yell when Steve spiked the ball that Catherine had set up. It was Catherine turn to service for the match, the two looked at one other and smiled known which play they were going sue Catherine service was perfectly place for block by the other team which was great set up for Steve to spike the ball back to open area of the other team court for the win.

Evelynn yell and clapped her little hands and Steve picked her up holding her above his head and spins around in the stand coursing Eve to laugh uncontrollable. When Steve finely stopped he set down with is daughter in his lap. After the awards were given out Steve took Evelynn in to the water it was almost impossible to get the two of them out of the water. While the kids and Steve with Michelle were playing in the water, Catherine talked to Callan and Sam.

Catherine said "thanks for back up the team Sam" Catherine had heard about the NCIS back up the SEAL during the Steve last mission before his leave.

Sam nodded watch his kids play with their uncle Steve in the water. Catherine asked "So agent Callan how the big guy settle in?" Part of her wished that Sam was still there in the SEAL team watching Steve not only as must trusted 2CI but also as Steve's friend. She knew that Steve left Sam lost more than any other men that come and gone from the teams that he was signed too.

Callan and Sam have now been working together for little over two years the two partners were settling in well however they were still had things that they need to know about one other. Callan tells Catherine "Sam great addition the team he skill set are endless"

Catherine laughs saying "you mean Sam skill set ever-growing the big guy can't stop learning new things" this one thing that Catherine put down to been SEAL Steve was the same way.

Sam said "come on now, all things I learned is somehow beneficial to the team in someway" it was true Sam was great asset to the any team but every new skill come useful to the job someway.

Callan and Catherine smiled sharing a known look before saying "huh" they both knew that Sam was just too competitive mostly with himself there for he could not help but work on improving and expanding his skill set.

The day was interrupted when four men crew deiced jack the money however they picked the wrong event to jack the money from within minutes alarmed Cashier call outs "Stop them the burgled the cashier" Sam, Callan and Catherine took off after them.

Catherine chest two towards the beach and one of them ran right in to the kids punching over Evelynn Steve who was right there didn't take it to kindly to the action he grabbed the guy back the of shirt and flipped him over his head in to the water Steve held the guy down few minutes as he tells Michelle to watch the kids then he pulled the guy up and graded him up the beach with Michelle and the kids right behind him.

While Catherine tackled the other guy when he pulled out a gun Catherine grabbed his wrist hook her leg around behind the guy left leg placing her foot in between his left palm on the guys chest twining the wrist which course the guy to drop the gun she push the guy on to his back then in one move rolled him over and pined his hands behind his back.

With suspect zip tie Steve checked on his wife and daughter. Meanwhile Callan and Sam caught up with the other two suspects who ran in to the parking lot. Sam and Callan yell out "Federal-agents, freeze". They two Suspects going into car and driving at them at high-speed both Callan and Sam jumping out of the way and shot out car back wheels make the driver loss control hit a parked tuck the car coming to stop. Sam and Callan soon have the last two suspects in custody the four was suspects where hand over to LAPD and the Callan that two families called it day head over to Hanna house for late dinner before handing home.


	5. finding out part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella talk to Steve and Catherine about Evelynn recall!
> 
> part one of two

My little girl is now two years it was Grandmother Ella turn to put Evelynn to bed tonight which mean that I get few minute with my wife out the back while we wait for Ella to return from her grandmother’s duty. I walk out the back to find my wife sitting in a chair watching the sky. I sat down on the arm of the chair and passing her bottle of beer. 

Catherine said “Thanks”

Ella found the both like that with beer in hand watching the sky. She sat down on one of the chairs when her daughter asked about Evelynn was sleep.

Ella said “yes she is there something I like to talk you about?”

Catherine look at her mother she could tell that whatever her mother want to talk about was every series so Catherine asked “what is it mom”

Ella said “it anything bad really if I am right in my evolution than is great news maybe?”

Steve asked “it’s about Evelynn ability to remember isn't it?”

Ella asked “you notice” 

Steve shake his head and said “last year when Catherine was think about going back to work Evelynn overheard that night I read her bedtime story about a little boy who did everything he could to keep his mother returning to work. In the story he hides his mother work shoes and the next day I found Evelynn hiding behind the sofa with her little book. When I asked her what she why she was hiding she come out and when over to chair pull out Catherine boot from under the chair. I had to explain to her that Catherine had every Importing jobs in the navy that one of them is to help me and my team.”

Ella said “well she just reread me the story of five little monkeys jump on the bed from cover to cover and told me every little thing I pointed out on every page from the doctor’s gear to the color of monkey’s jumper that fell of the bed”

Catherine said “dad told me that she was a big help at the base the last two days when tow twin Sailors were when the two try to witch places today Evelynn pointed out by tell that one of the twins was left handed while the other was right handed.”

Ella said “when we were doing the shopping yesterday while we were in medics section she told me that Mama didn’t have Vitamin C left this morning because she didn’t give me one”

Catherine said “maybe we should get her tested”

Ella said “I call base medical bay and set up at day in the morning what are the plains for tomorrow”

Steve said “I got meetings until lunch at base tomorrow”

Catherine said “I working we just got new Intel that need to be sorted”

Ella said “I morning meeting about charity then lunch with the girls”

Steve said “I take Evelynn with me she can wait with Joe till I am done then we have father, daughter lunch out”

The next morning Steve and Catherine get up at 5:30 and they go for the morning run when they come back home they find they daughter in on meddle of the their bed with a book on lap The little white boat that sailed far and wide. She was waiting for Dada to do her hair because her Dada did her hair the best and it was his job to do her hair in the morning when he was home.

When Catherine and Steve were dress in their camouflage and Evelynn asked “dada why is your and mama, grandpa and Grandpa Joe all have different colors when you both work for the Navy”

Steve smiled he little girl was at that age where she had lots of question about everything. Steve said “that because we all work in different department with in the Navy”

Evelynn said “oh but Dada you have a uniforms like mama, grandpa and Grandpa Joe?”

Steve said “your mama and grandpa Joe have all this uniforms too. Your Grandpa wear formal uniform that Navy calls Dress-Blue, these are night or evening formal gatherings. Then there is our formal white which for formal gatherings during day. So of like how you wear light colored cloths during lunch and dark color during the dinner”

Evelynn said “huh what about the others?”

Steve laughed say “your hair all done” he picked her up and carried her downstairs where Ella had Evelynn breakfast all packed along with Catherine and his too.  
Steve secure Evelynn into Car set and gave her fruit to eat and got in to driver set with Catherine in passenger set and just has he started the SUV, Evelynn asked about the remaining uniform. 

Steve said “there are three different camo, blues and gray for Intel because mostly they work on aircraft carriers out on the ocean and most of the base are close to port. And if one of this ship should sink the office would be hard to see in the water with their uniform”

Catherine add “your grandpa Joe don’t go on mission as much these days he work mostly on land where there is lots of green trees and bushes there for it would be hard to see him in his green camo because jungle is full of greens and downs”

Steve said “your mom is right Keiki, the mission I been on the last couple of years has been in counties where there is no green tree or oceans mostly sand that why my Camo has these colors I look sand to someone far way you understand Keiki”

Evelynn who had started eating her fruit put her slice of orange back in the box before answered him tell him “yes dada, mahalo for tell me dada and Mama”

Arriving at the base Catherine gave Steve a quick kiss before get out of the SUV once out she freed Evelynn and give her kiss tell her daughter to have fun at lunch with Dada Catherine was off to work. Steve got Evelynn little bag with her snack and drinks and a change of clothes. Steve looks at his daughter she was wearing boots with cargo pants and navy blue polo shirt. She was dressed to have fun he wounded what crazy ideas Joe was going to implant in his daughter head this time.

While Evelynn and Steve were walking over to Joe office in gym where Joe did all his paper work a loud noisy jet fly in the sky over their heads Evelynn asked “dada what kind of plane is that?”

Steve looked up at the sky suing his free hand to shatter from the sun he told her “that is C-2 Greyhound, it been in the navy seines 1964, In 1965 April four man die when a C-2 greyhound went down in Long Island Sound NY. In July 1969 Lieutenant Commander Peter Monroe Kennedy was given Air Medal with bronze star for been first pilot to bring back broken C-2 to Cubi Point NAS from USS Kitty Hawk CV 63 when did that he saved the lives of 14 military passengers as well as the his flight crew”

Steve knock on Joe door and his voice could be heard from the other side of the door say come in. there was Joe sitting behind looking over some papers when he looked up to see who had entered he smiled to see his guess he said “Lynn you ready to help me wipe these trainees in to shape”

Evelynn replied “sir yes sir” smile at her grandpa Joe. It was always fun to watch Grandpa Joe yell at the newbies.


	6. finding out part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tests and telling lunch with Freddie

The next morning the Steve and Evelynn found themselves in Medical Bay waiting for Commander Finn who was the Doctor that was going to test Evelynn memory. Commander Finn had known Evelynn mother for years. Commander’s father and her Grandpa had serviced together when her mother was little girl. Finn was good family friend and the medical staff thought that Evelynn would be more comfortable with someone she knew was doing the tests.

Sitting on her father lap she listen to Finn who told her that the first test was about remember the order of the picture that flash on screen and afterwards he would ask questions about the pictures to see how much she can remember.

Collection of random pictures flashed on screen one picture per three second. Afterwards Finn asked Evelynn a series of questions.

Finn asked “Okay Evelynn what was the first picture of?”

Evelynn said “Sport Car”

Finn asked “what can you tell me about that Sport Car?”

Evelynn said “it was sky blue Challenger with two doors and high spoiler on the back. Its lights were pop up and it was twin turbo. There were no plates and small damage on back rimes. Dark windows so couldn’t see inside and yellow rimes for the wheel of the car”

Finn asked “how did you know it was Challenger?”

Evelynn said “Uncle Sam has one, it said on car on side where you put petrol in”

Finn was impressed just how much she had pick up on the car picture. He asked her “every good Evelynn. Now what picture was fifth?”

Evelynn said “Aircraft Carrier”

Finn asked “what can you tell me about the Carrier?”

Evelynn smiled she knew that Carrier anywhere she see that carrier from port to many time not know after all it was where her mother worked from most the time.

Evelynn said “the USS Enterprise, the 8th vessel to be call the Big E, the Big E is the longest carrier at 342 m and 11th heaviest carrier. Mt mama is one of 4, 600 service members onboard. Did you know that Big E is armed with Nato Sea Sparrow Guided Missile Launch Systems and 20mm Phalanx close-in weapon systems plus the carrier also has two Rolling airframe Missiles systems”

Finn said “I did know that how did you know that?”

Evelynn said “last year while Grandpa Joe was his trainees and PO Milson didn’t know and Grandpa Joe made him say it out loud 20 times for everyone to hear just so he never forget that information again”

Finn said “I see okay Evelynn what was picture 25?”

Evelynn said “On duty Police officer”

Finn asked “what can you tell be about that picture of Police officer Evelynn”

Evelynn said “consists of navy blue cargo pants with map pockets, ballooned at the bottom, light blue long sleeve shirt and black general purpose boots. A handgun and handcuffs along baton with a radio and tester but police cap not a hat”

Finn smile it was remarkable of the knowledge that this two year old had floating around in her little head. Finn asked “how many pictures flash on the screen”

Evelynn said “50 pictures flashed on computer screen”

Finn said “okay next part of the test it to do with shape I going to show you card with picture of different shapes and you are going to sue this blocks with red triangles to make the shape you see”

Evelynn said “Okay”

The first shape was easy it was red diamond in side of a white square but the shape got hard with each new shape but it was still too easy for Evelynn this test was over before just has she was starting to end join it.

Finn tell her “the last test is mixture of numbers and letters like car number plates”

Evelynn said “okay” she watched the computer screen 50 set of mixture of numbers and letters flash before Finn asked her to repeat as many of she can remember in order there flash on the screen.

Which was too easy for her without skipping a beat she ticked of each one in her head has she told Finn last one been 553TL443C3. Evelynn had to wait for Finn to look over the results of the test before Commander talked to her father who was tell her how well she did this morning.

Finn said “I have to say Steve you have remarkable little girl there. There is nothing to worry about but I would watch what you say around her she had perfect recall and for someone her age she has a great deal of knowledge vast number of topics. She is going to be great asset to any job she pursuit”

Steve smile said “I know she already driving Joe crazy with that memory of hers” he laughed adds “she quoting him back to him last week when he switched the team he back to the team that won the game. Nothing gets buy her.”

Finn said “remarkable” more to himself than anyone else.

Evelynn and Steve meet up with Catherine for lunch at the mass hall where they ran in to Freddie. When little Evelynn spotted her Uncle she took off running forwards him yelling “Uncle Freddie”.

Steve keeps one eye on her while filling Catherine in what was said at the medical bay by Commander Finn. To which Catherine simply said “so nothing we didn’t already know”

Steve said “we have remarkable little girl” Catherine smile nodding in agreement with Steve as the two caught up with their daughter and Freddie who had already line up to get their food.

While wait in line Evelynn fill Freddie in on what he had missed while he was way on his mission. She tell him “Kym started school this year I miss seen her at daycare in morning she still come in for few hours after school until Aunty Michelle can pick her up and we going to same gymnastics classes together.”

She laughs as she tells him about her little experiment to turn a bad boy good with one cookie for a treat if he was good for the whole day. “It took 30 days to him to say please and thank you without anything treats” she tells him.

Freddie laughed his niece was something else only she would come up with crazy idea like that but then he remember just who daughter she was and the only conclusion was that Evelynn was her father’s daughter.

Freddie asked “what else did I miss while I was way?”

Evelynn said “I started doing rings and bar in Gymnastics and Dada said that I could take Jujitsu and Karate when I turn three but that is two months away”

When Evelynn asked for war story from her uncle she didn’t miss the look that her father shot her uncle the silent warning she had seen him give her Grandpa Joe whenever she fully weak.

Freddie said “there once was a sailor that went from port to port looking for any bad guys he could find. He spend many months sailing around the world, night after night, day after day soon he was start to miss his family and friends. Been way for months at time away from his family and friends he was every lonely sailor until one day a fellow sailor came and said it was his turn to go home and see family and friends the fellow sailor could sail from port to port look for any bad guys. So Sailor came home to his family and friends he was every happy man”

Evelynn said “huh how is that war story Uncle Freddie there not boom or bang, bang”

Catherine try to explain “sometimes there no explosions or gunfight in war story”

Evelynn look up her mother like she was out of this world before saying “I don’t understand”

Catherine informed her “no sometime is heartache and lost”

Steve added “only your mother would see romances in war story Keiki” he smiled at his wife.

Evelynn said “okay but how can heartache and lost be romantic story be a war story there no happily ever after”

Catherine said “not all war stories have a happy ending sometimes it ends with lost and heartache that part of war and not all romantic story end happily ever after sometimes the prince and princess don’t end up together”

Evelynn said “I understand I don’t like it but I understand. It likes Uncle Freddie and Aunt Kelly fight a lot and they don’t talk for days until they see one other again before Uncle Freddie goes on other mission and Uncle Freddie still waiting for his happily ever after ending to his break up and make up story he has going on with Aunt Kelly”

Catherine laughed and tell smile at his best friend poor Freddie every nearly chocked on his roasted chicken. Evelynn said “Uncle Freddie you should tell Aunt Kelly that all the fighting is eat way the little time you both have together. It better not waste any time because the time we get with family and friends is special and you should make the most of time you have together so no more fighting with Aunt Kelly okay Uncle Freddie”

Freddie asked “how did you know I was fight with Aunt Kelly again?”

Evelynn said “you are not wearing the watch that Aunt Kelly gave you for your birthday. You always don’t wear it whenever you fight with her”

Freddie said “I didn’t know I did that” he looked down at his left arm where he normally wears the watch to see it was missing.

After lunch she when to daycare until her Grandmother could pick her up around three it was along morning for her and she found that she really did need along nap after all the testing that morning.


	7. Broken arms and Uncle Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn Breaks her arm at DayCare

Steve watched Evelynn sleep in the small cot in medical bay on base it was not long ago when she had given him his first heartache when the PO had come in to his room to inform him that his little girl was been taken to the medical bay has she had accident at the Day-care center interrupting his class where he was teaching the new recruits. He remembers handing his class over to Joe and took off toward the medical bay to see his little girl who had broken her right hand.

When Steve arrived what he saw was Evelynn was sitting on side of a cot with her hand in sling wait for a cast to be put on it. Catherine was sitting beside her little cot what he saw was his little holding court tell her mother and the doctors just how she had hurt herself.

The doctor said "a clean break of radius bone" holding up X-ray he adds "you need a cast put on for few weeks"

Evelynn said "can my cast be navy blue one please"

Doctor said "you wouldn't be able to get the cast signed be friends and family"

Evelynn said "that okay Doctor I would match my mama uniform but if I got cream color I would match Dada uniform but after everyone sign it then I wouldn't match dada uniform"

Catherine said "you get Navy blue cast and we have grandma paint a Navy logo on it so that you would have something that match not only my uniform but grandpa and dad too"

Evelynn a big smile appeared on her little face and while nodded her head she said "yes please mama"

Evelynn spotted her father standing just inside the door way she said "Dada look I fall of the monkey bars and broke by arm at first it hurt a lot and then Doctor Nil gave me medicine and it don't hurt any more. See" she point to her broken arm with her good left hand.

Steve said "I see that Keiki" make eye contact with his wife ask her silent the question she on the good stuff? Small smile from Catherine was all he needed to know.

Doctor Nil said "you got a tough little girl there Commander" towards Steve. Steve smile at his daughter who was beaming at him.

Steve smiled say "my mother in law would say she got McGarrett and Rollins blood in her both of them stubborn mules"

Evelynn said "and she be right" when both her mother and father objected to that statement only made Evelynn giggle.

One the cast was put on Steve took her with him she was sleep by the time he made it back to base Joe had told him that she could stay with him in his office until he was done for the day. At the end of the day Steve had one last meeting in Los Angeles with Sam they were going over the some paper work that was to do with last mission which was join with NCIS team.

Her godfather Sam Hanna had way with Evelynn he could always get information out of her just by asking. The two were every close some had bonded with her while Steve was way on a mission. Michelle and Sam had been over almost every weekend help Ella and Catherine when Evelynn had first come home. He knew that Evelynn would tell some in more detail of just how she broke her arm.

Steve was happy to know that Evelynn had mostly slept morning due to the painkiller she was given by Commander Nil when he came to pick her up from Joe office. She had only got up once during that morning in which she just look around the room and went right back to sleep.

Steve picks her up and carried her out to the truck and headed to the boat-shed when Evelynn little feet hit the ground she took off running towards Sam yelling "Uncle Sam".

Sam been observant he notice the broken arm right way and Steve listen to his little girl as he explained to everyone "I was playing on the monkey bar jumping from one bar to other like I do in Gymnastics anyways I missed the bar and fell hit my arm on big rock and broken my radius bone, the doctor said it was a clean break and mama said we could asked grandma to print the navy logo on it tomorrow so that I would have something that match Dada, mama and grandpa uniform but my Navy blue cast match to Mama uniform. See" she showed them all the cast.

She was in Sam's arms and she look around the first thing she notices was Samurai "wow is that really Samurai uniform?"

Steve shakes his head Evelynn was obsessed ancient worriers and Samurai was one of many.

Evelynn then tell everyone there about what she was told by Joe and her grandpa Sean all about the Samurai history of how they were worriers of Japanese how protected the fields of land owners and help them to gain more land. How the Samurai sword was tested on the dead bodies and criminals and the outcome was punched in to part between the blade and the handle of the sword.

She talk to Henrietta Lang about Samurai while he had Sam had they meeting with his team. Before the meeting was over Hetty has everyone called had become friends with a three old Evelynn. That night after put Evelynn to bed Steve tells Catherine how their little girl befriended Hetty and asked Callen to call her Lynn and in return he had asked her to call him Uncle Callen.

Steve said "Hetty was impressed with knowledge of Samurai History" pulling his wife close to him and closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was Catherine said something about Hetty try to recruit her right out of College.


	8. Eden Hanna's party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden turns ten

Evelynn was excited to attend Eden party that she was up every early in the morning get out of her ship shape bed she want running in to her Dada room only to find that her Dada wasn't in bed. So she slowly made her way downstairs into the Kitchen where her father was make breakfast.

"Dada, dada it Eden's birthday he turning ten today it's time to for party yet" She asked bouncing up and down on heels of her feet.

Steve smile she was always excited and ball of energy whenever he tell her that they were going to go see Hanna's family. Steve and Sam both knew of her little crush on Eden and the men where find with it. They both trusted Eden to keep her safe and she couldn't really have picked a better boy to take a liking too.

"No not yet" Steve tells her

Evelynn asked "how long to go Dada?"

Steve look at his watch and tell her "for the party at noon but we see Eden before that we going to help pack the goodies bags and blow up some balloons for the party"

Evelynn asked "is mama going to come too?" Catherine had been deployed three weeks somewhere in Golf Sea.

Steve said "no Keiki she is working on the big E so she will not make the party" hand her glass of water for her wash out her month before breakfast.

This morning father and daughter where going to have french-toast with cinnamon for breakfast has Evelynn had asked for last night. She had tried it at the Day Care that morning and had liked it.

After breakfast the pair got ready for the day and packed they out fit for the party and left the house to help the Hanna family. Once they arrived Evelynn ran inside jump in to Eden arms, who was sitting on the sofa and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and wished him a happy birthday.

Evelynn help to pack the goodies bags while her Dada blow up some balloons for the party. The party was at the function-room at the laser gun fighting center and when it was time for Eden and his friends to play a game of lasers Evelynn asked her father if she could play too.

It was her Uncle Sam who told her father to let her play as Kym was going to play and that Eden would look after them both. While waiting to go inside one of Eden's friends had said something about girls on the team and how easy it would be to win. Evelynn look him in the eyes and told him "you are going down"

Each team had six players on Eden's was him, Evelynn, Kym, Kevin (there cousin) Shane (a friend) and Ashley (his best friend). Leading the other team was Tommy that boy that Evelynn had said was going down and his 2CI was boy name Roy who father was policeman with ALPD. Others on the team were Nelly, Matt, Kris and Geoffrey.

Eden team when in to play area first and Evelynn found hiding place on high ground. While Kym found that she could get look advantage from behind the stack of hay. Kevin got into a barrel with hold in it which he could sick his gun out and shoot which would make it open season on Kevin but yet the other team who have to break cover to get him making them easy to pick off. Eden took hide place that gave him good 180 view of the area while Shane and Ashley has left and right covered.

Eden's team where all ready to launch all-out attack on other team it was the fastest game in center history. Tommy's team was taken out fast and clean. Kym had taken out Matt with in first few seconds of the game when he put his head out to far to take a look around the area. But she was taken out by Geoffrey minute in to the game and so Eden took out Geoffrey while Kevin took out Nelly only to have Kris take out Shane and Ashley.

That only leaves Evelynn, Eden, Kevin in play against two players from other team which were Roy and Tommy. When Roy took out Eden Tommy broke cover to try and take out Kevin only to be shot in left leg and right shoulder by Evelynn before she delivered the kill shots tow the chest and one to head.

Evelynn called out "tow against one come out, come out wherever you are?" the voice accord around the room make it impossible to pin-point her possession. Roy had no choice and so he broke cover only to be hit in the chest by Kevin and Evelynn as they both had clear line of fire.

When the group came out the guy that ran the center has comment that not team had won that first in the history of the center. Kym said "that because their teams never Evelynn"

Evelynn said "Evelynn the Navy brat time two that me" she laughed make fun at herself before she finely added once they reached the adults who were sited around the table "I learn something today" for all to hear.

Steve was first to asked her "what was that you learn today Keiki?"

Evelynn said "Grandpa Joe was right boots on ground's best friend is a sniper's when air-support is not available"

Eden adds "you were good sniper just like Uncle Steve" Evelynn smile the biggest smile the one that she made her look younger then she was.

Evelynn said "you want to know something, Dada didn't teach me too shot it was my Grand-papa who show me how to shot my Dada paintball gun when I want to visit him in Hawaii last summer with Grandpa and now I have that gun at home Grandpa let me shot it at the back of the shade" Evelynn told Eden.

Steve mumbles under his breath "I am going kill my father" that only Sam hear.

Sam tell him "as much as we would like them to stay young forever that never going to happen so enjoy it while you can" he slapped Steve on the back.

Eden party had been access and Evelynn had lots of fun she had lots to tell her mother the next time they Skype each other.


	9. Motherless mother's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn missing her mother who is Deployed.

With Catherine and Steve both deployed, Evelynn had been spending lots of time with the Hanna family and this Friday morning she was been drop off at school by her grandma on her way to the city. The only thing she was told was to wait after school to be pick up. When asked who picking her the only thing her grandma said was that she would know the minute she see who was picking her up.

With mother's day been this coming Sunday little McGarrett was not her happy self. This was first Mother's day that Catherine would not be home with her daughter. it didn't help that it was all everyone was talking about this morning what they were planning for mother's day and Evelynn found herself sitting in class at little table listening to Mrs. Jackson her first grade teacher tell the class that they were going to make mother's day card.

Evelynn McGarrett look around the class room everyone was every excited about make cards for mother's day everyone but her. Until now she hadn't really given any thought to mother's day this year even she knew too well that she would be lucky to be able to Skype with her mother this Sunday for mother day as she was every busy doing every important work for the Navy.

Evelynn sigh and turn to her class meet Lisa who was sit on her right side and asked her what she had planned do for mother's day. The little girl had told Evelynn that her father and she would make breakfast then take it up to bed where the three would eat the big plant of pancakes.

Talking about pancake made her remember her father's choc chip pancakes that her mother love so much. Her mother sure had a sweet tooth, she sure loves chocolate that why her mother favorite holidays is Halloween because of all the sweets that would around the house. She keeps a stash of sweet in frizzier for months at time.

Evelynn open her blank card and start to write a little letter to her mother. She started with the words to dear mama at top left hand side of the card.

Let me start by wishing you happy mother's day mama. I wish you were here so we would have a mother and daughter weekend with grandma get our nails done pick out pretty dressers for high tea with Aunty Michelle, Kym and Kym's Grandma somewhere in Los Angeles while Dada and uncle Sam do whatever boys do. We know what Dada idea of whatever boys do mean right mama ha, ha, ha.

Grandma said that we were still going have lady weekend with Aunty Michelle, Kym and Kym's grandma but it would not be the same without you mama. I miss you when you're not here with me but know that you have an important work to do for the Navy just like Dada. I have stop now mama I am run out of space to write. Please come home in one peace and I miss you so much. Evelynn sign the letter by ending it tell her mother that she loved her every much.

On the right hand side inside of the card she drew a picture of the big E the ship where mother worked on for the navy. On front of the card she colored in to match her mother cameo uniform with the navy logo in the middle of page and the top she writes the words To My Navy Mom and the bottom she adds Happy Mother's Day. At the back of the card she drew a big heart shape with the letter u in the middle of it.

When the bell want at the end of the day she was every surprised to see her father wait for her along with two of her uncles Mike and Freddie. She run down the steps and right in to her father waiting arms. He holds her up high and spin coursing her to laugh. Once she was settle in her father arms she turn to her uncle Mike he was dressed in midnight black suit with black tie and USA flag pine on collar of the suit. His ear piece hand off his shoulder all of it tell Evelynn that he was on a break for his on call duty of protecting Mr. President.

When Mike told her that the new President of the Unit State was at the base and he knew all about Evelynn as Mike talk about her to his team and President Obama during travels to and from meets. So to her surprised she meets the President and she asked him if he could bring her mother home for mother's day this Sunday. President Obama said that he would make sure that she would video call her mother on mother's day it was better than nothing. Evelynn was happy with that the only thing that she could say was thank you sir.

She like this new President he was funny and friendly and his wife the first lady was smart. She told him that he was every lucky to have her uncle Mike watch his back as he was one of the best at keeping people safe and her father was living proof he always came home when he has a mission with Uncles Mike, Freddie and Sam.

On the way home she showed her father the mother's day card she had made for her mother and her father had promise to get the card to Catherine for mother day when he get back to work tomorrow morning.

Saturday morning Evelynn had said goodbye to her father on her way out of the house with her grandma for lady weekend. At the high tea she told them about meeting the president of the Unit States. How Uncles Freddie, Mike and Dada had come to the school to pick her up. She told them about the card she made for her mother for mother's day and how her father promise to take the card to her mother on the big E on his way back to work.

On Mother day she had a video call with her Mother and she found out that her father was in the ship with her mother before he long with uncle Freddie go back to stand infected county which was what her father calls Afghanistan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is for all the kids who mother's are Deployed and missed out on have them close on mother day...


	10. the slimy Hesse brothers

Evelynn had to be picked up from school today as the school nurse discovered that she had a rash on her neck and hands. The CA heat had got to little Evelynn she had developed a heat rash around her neck and hands the nurse had said. Steve wasn't solved on idea of heat rash explanation how can a girl spend hold summer in Hawaii c without any kind of rash get a heat rash so he had taken her to medical bay at the base to see Doctor Finn who had asked Evelynn lots of questions before telling Steve the rash is most like a reaction to paint she has sued during finger painting that morning during art class. The little girl would be occupying her father during training today. She was excited about watch her father training. She hated this she couldn't do anything as it would reiterate the rash on her hands. She was helpless so her daddy had told her she could listen to music that had only put her to sleep.

Her father had been after Hesse brothers for five years Steve was convince that the brothers had help from the inside. A leak in the joint task force he just didn't know where the leak was located he had voiced his consensus to Joe over dinner last night at the officer lounge. Joe had suspected that it was in with the intelligence sector.

The two had glanced at the sleep girl on the sofa.The two of them were now in Joe office going over plan to smoke out the leak which ever way they approach the situation the like hood the person or persons responsible would go under ground they had no choice but to let the task force continue to locate the brothers however they could come up with a counter attack for a successful mission to apprehend the Hesse brothers. However it was decided that Steve would operoch Sam Hanna and his team in hope that they would have better chance to plug the leak.

Steve had pulled the jackets of every member of the task force including his SEAL team who he was sure were in the clear. Armed with the jackets and information on every failed mission to apprehend Hesse brothers long with threats that were left for the three SEALs LT Wheeler, Chef Hall and PO North. Two months ago PO North had reported that black SUV with no plates was spotted following him from the conference center all the to base. When the base security attempted operoch the SUV it had taken off. Driver and passengers were never identified that was one of many incidents involving the members of this mission.

Evelynn sat up look around with sleep eyes her hands and neck was itchy she rubbed her hands against the sofa. When her father voice told her to stop that she would only end up make it more itchy. Her hand and neck left like their were on fire. The cream the nurse at the school gave didn't help much, but the cool gel that grandpa Joe applied had stop the burning she wounder if he had any more of it.

Joe asked  "more gel to cool your sink down?"

She had nodded her head say "please" try every hard not rub  her hands on the sofa. Her daddy must have carried her to grandpa Joe's office at some point after she had fell asleep.

Steve  ask his daughter "if want to come with me to to boat-shared or wait with Grandpa Joe?"

She look at grandpa Joe as to say sorry before asking "is uncle Sam going to be there?"

Steve replied "yes but he is working so you can't interrupted or disturb him"

Evelynn saw that her father was carrying flies and if she wanted to know what he was up to she would have to be at the boat-shared or she would never know what is going on around with her family so she chooses to go to the boat-shared with her father but more then that was the fact she get to see her uncle Sam and his partner G who now she calls uncle Callen for past two years.

When they arrived she keep blowing on her hands and fanning her neck. The gel grandpa Joe put on it was cooling but she found extra cool air helped too. She just waved at her uncles and sat down next to air conditioning. After inquiring after her about her rash her uncles and dad got down to work.

Steve informed NCIS what had happen during each failed attempted to apprehend the Hesse brothers. The last time was eight months ago when LT Eric Molly was killed by Victor Hesse. Steve and his men had walked into setup. Steve told Sam and Callen of what happen to PO North that it was only the start of many unaccounted ocursinsers  each of SEAL have been followed by a black SUV at one time or other lucky they all live on base.

Evelynn was not use to sit in one place without anything to do, she was so bored that she started to drift off to sleep one again. She was annoyed with herself she open her eyes wide willing herself to stay awake when a young man worked in he was average high with baby face dark completion.

"Hi, am Dominic Vail what is your name?"

Evelynn looked at him with one of her father's faces of if she was try to figure him out and she asked "got ID Mr. Dominic Vail?"

When the agent pulls out his ID and the little girl didn't really take good at it all she said was "so your new rookie on agent Hanna's team"

Dominic replied "yes" he smiled make him look younger and with his baby face he didn't look old enough to be agent he looked more like a high school student. but he look proud of the fact that he fresh face rookie Evelynn could help but smile up at him.

"You don't look old enough to be an agent? How old are you?" She asked him

He only replied "old enough"

She smiled say "you look the same age as Eden he's a freshman in high school, he bit short than you i think about just head"

When a voice said from behind her "yeah short stuff you not giving Dom stick are you?"

She smile turn to face the newcomer replying "No uncle Callen, you think he kind of look like Eden only head taller?"

Callen laughed and look at rookie before saying "maybe" he smile down at the little girl saying "your dad said that you gotten sick at school and had be picked up"

She showed him her hands and said "school nurse said that it's heat rash but Commander Finn at the base medical bay said it reaction to paint that we used for finger painting"

Callen asked "how get the rash on the neck?"

She looked around to make sure her father wasn't closed by smiling up at Callen she said "got hug from Lisa my friend in art class she had paint on her hands when she hug me"

Callen asked "that don't sound bad"

Eveylnn then replied "is not but a guy like, like Lisa he older and Lisa told him she don't like him like that but the guy would leave her alone so Lisa lies to him say she like girls or more to the point me"

Callen laughed before saying "hold on don't the boys in your class know that you have a thing for young Dom look a like sailor name Eden"

Evelynn said "yes the hug was me let her down gently. It all for show uncle Callen, Lisa kind of like Tammy brother who is three years older."

Callen said "I see, hope ya feel better soon" he smile down at her before ruffling her loss hair. Callen who never really be good with children found Evelynn was every easy to be around just like Sam's children Kym and Eden.

When steve leave this time thing should go his way. But he and Freddie was about to work into a trap behind enemy lines.


	11. gut feeling

The past three months she had been stay at the Hanna house as her father and mother had been working somewhere in the world. She did not know where they were deployed this time but she knew that both of them were in two different locations. Her grandfather had some commitments in DC and her grandmother had to company him that was why she was at the Hanna family house. The amount of time her uncle Sam was call in to work this past few months that she has been stay with the Hanna family she guessed that there a lots of bad guys who like to hurt military personnel and this make her fear for her family as she come from a family that was every deeply tied to the navy on both sides of the family.

One night she had voiced this fear to her aunty Michelle who had told her that her family was never alone that there was someone always watches their backs there for all her family would be safe. But for the life her she could shake off the feel that something really bad was could happened to her family. Evelynn didn't know why but she think this what her Dad calls gut instant. Grandpa Joe once told his trainees that they should always consider the gut as 3 out 10 time it will save your life during war.

It was Saturday 18th September 2010 Evelynn was sit on bottom step of her uncle's home wait for him to get home. She had a very important question to ask her uncle Sam she knew that she could ask her Aunty Michelle but she know Aunty well only tell her not to worrying like she always did. Aunty didn't like it when Evelynn worried about anything aunty always try to smooth every over but Evelynn knew she been around military personnel all her little life she burying a few of her uncles over the years. Her Dada had once said that it part of growing up that it hurts to lose someone but that was part of life she didn't like the sound of but what could she do after all she was only three at the time.

When Uncle Sam fine came home his shirt was covered in blood Evelynn eyes widen she stood at bottom of the step. Sam when up to change it was uncle Callen who sit down with her telling her "Uncle Sam wasn't hurt" Callen follow up by asking "what was on her mind?"

Evelynn told him "I got funny feel someone in my family would be hurt bad I can't shake the feel off. My Dad called it gut feels I don't like what my gut is tell me. I don't want to lose anyone, not Uncle Sam, not you, not my dad, not my grandpa or Grandpa Joe, not my mom or Uncle Mike, not goofy uncle Freddie or grandpapa. But my gut says one will get hurt badly. I don't want to bury anymore of my Ohana I already lost three uncle two aunts and third cousin in US-Consulate in South East Asia two years ago and then I one uncle four Aunts in base attack last year. Mom and dad were both station there for year six months before the attack they were resigned to two different bases in Middle East, I could have lost them both"

Callen said "but you didn't and you what your father is too stubborn to just give up and die he would take down every one of the bad guys with him. I promise you Lynn you don't have to worry about Uncle Sam or me you know why?"

When she shakes her head Callen tells her "because Uncle Sam has me watch his back and I have him watch my back. We couldn't be in safer hands"

It that this time uncle Sam came down say "Callen right kido as long as we have one watch our backs we been fine and as for your family they all to stubborn to leave you behind that how I know they be okay too" her uncle wink at her before the hold family left to go to Venice Beach for some family time. She love that about her uncle and aunt Hanna they always made time for family.

Monday 20th September 2010 she found herself sitting school counselor's officer waiting for Doctor Jane Mils. She looks around the first thing she notes was one wall there was big bookcase from top to bottom covering the full wall. When she got up this morning she never would have guess she would find herself here but know why she was send to counselor's office it was her slip in class that would have given course. See she was told that morning that her uncle Freddie been hurt and caught by really bad men. she tried to hide her anger and sadness that was until it built up all morning that over power her close to lunch to point she could not hear what was been said in the classroom. So when the teacher had asked a question of her she had said "I don't want to loss other uncle". This world she had told her grandfather that morning when she asked her grandfather to bring her uncle Freddie home. That was how she ends up in this office.

She didn't really want to be here but she knew that she couldn't skip it like she skipped per-school and gone to grade one. She took another look around the room when the nice Doctor asked her how she was feeling. her eyes fell on photo on the desk one photo of doctor and some guy they both look what her father would call crazy happy. Uncle Freddie would say there only one stupid reason that a man and women be that happy wedding night. Dad would hit him outside his head and call him a fool. Uncle Freddie could always bring out Dad’s softer side not many people believe that side of my father existed but then again not many people have seen that said of my father.

She tells the doctor that she didn’t want to talk about her feelings. Truthfully she didn’t know that any normal person should be able to more than one emotional state at time and she was feeling a little bit angry also she was sad and she didn’t think that she should feel both at the same time. When the doctor asked what she wants to talk about? So she asked the nice doctor who was in the photograph on her table.

Doctor said “my husband”

Evelynn asked “his police officer”

Doctor said “yes” then asking “how did you know?”

Evelynn said “I been around Police officer, military personal and politicians five years of my five year life. Plus my grandpapa is a Police officer in Hawaii, he left the navy when he married my grandmamma and joined the HPD. He remember me of my uncle Freddie, he military he was on mission when he got caught and he all alone with some really bad men somewhere in the world. Does your Hubby make you laugh when you want to be anger at the world?”

Doctor said “yes” she smile she could help it. It tells Evelynn that she telling the truth. Evelynn tells “that my uncle Freddie he make you smile and laugh when you want to stay angry. He says that life is too short to stay angry at that world. That we should laugh while we can for who really know how along we have in this life. He right of course and now most likely I never hear him laugh again” she sighed and look down at her feet.

Then she look up and adds in really sad low voice “Uncle Freddie more than anything want be a dad and he would have been the best dad to my little cousin. See my aunty Kelly she going to have a baby, it a girl. My little cousin will never know her father and that suck”

Evelynn said “what suck more is I always remember I never forget. I still remember my first bury LT Andrews I was two years old. It was July 20th 2007 it was Friday I was sitting on my mom lap and when the guns start to shoot I didn’t like it the loud sound I cover my ears and close my eyes tie at the first shot. I slip of my mom lap and holding her keen to steady myself I talked pass my Dad who was sitting next to my mom, uncle Freddie, uncle Mike, uncle Sam, LT Smith, PO Garrett, LT Wild and his sister in law PO 1st Class Reilly just to get to my grandpa who sitting at end of the row. I had a few more over the years I am just tired of say goodbye to my family. I tried of seen them lowed in to the ground. I don’t want to talk about it anymore I want to get back to class can I please go back to my class it math is my favorite”

Before the doctor could answer her there was knocking at the door. It Uncle Sam and Uncle Callen they never come to pick her up in the middle of the school hours and ever while they are working. She takes one look at them she knows something worrying. She shake her little head at them part of her don’t want to know but bigger part of her needs to know that would her McGarrett side. That side that hates was in the dark about things that are going on around her thing that are going on with her family.

Uncle Callen said “Federal Agents I am Callen and this my partner Hanna”

Evelynn cover her ears she knew it wasn’t good news so she didn’t want to know but something about the men faces made her change her mind.

Sam sat down turn to Evelynn and said “Lynn I am sorry sweetheart but there was an incident in Hawaii. Your grandpapa pasted way. I sorry sweetheart”

She stood there frozen unable to really believe that her grandpapa was gone and that she could loss Uncle Freddie too life was not fair. That day she went home with Uncle Sam and uncle Callen. She really was a loss for words she told herself that she never keep her gut feels for herself again she promise herself that she would inform her dad and every member of her Ohana or this who are left of her Ohana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, lily thanks for your help with is one.


	12. after the event

The next day Mrs Mils was shocked to see Evelynn in class she had heard what happen in Doctor Mils office yesterday afternoon. Mrs Mils eyes pop when Evelynn hand her homework in along with the work that she had missed yesterday. Mrs Mils kept looking at her all day Evelynn could tell that her teacher wanted to ask questions of her but thankfully for whatever reason she chose to keep these to herself. Evelynn didn't want to talk to anyone about her missing uncle or late grandpapa John McGarrett. She took after her father in that way she could just bounce back from a bad day that if an outside look at her they would never know anything was wrong the day before.

She was fine but after her call to her father last night she was worried for him who was alone in Hawaii on the every island that her grandpapa was killed and her father was there without his team to back him up. He had gone after Victor Hesse a very dangerous Irish arms dealer who is believe to be dead now. Hesse body had hit water after been short twice in the chest and currently unaccounted for as coast guard is still searching the waters in and around the port where Hesse was last seen fight with her father.

Her uncle Sam and she had talk to her father again this morning at which time she found out that her father he had transfer to the reserves and now was the head some task force with immune and means without red tape to go after people like Hesse. Which put Evelynn in unique place that she never been before, for the first time she didn't know anyone her father was working with there for she was really worried about her father safety and she tried not to think on it too much on the matter during the day. During the call that morning her father had said that she would be staying with uncle Sam until he sure that Victor Hesse is dead because he need to know that she was save. She could help but worry about her father as she didn't know these who were watching her father back expect uncle Chin who she had met twice while she was visit her grandpapa the past two summers she spent with John McGarrett. She took little comfort on that the fact that her Uncle Chi had learned everything about wearing a badge from grandpapa and former Navy TL.

She needed more than anything to put her own eyes on her father to see for herself that he was truly okay that he was still alive and in one piece. Last night and this morning phone call was temporary fix for her she needed to put eyes on her father before she could truly feel at easy. But for right now she just keep herself busy with school, homework and other activities.

Line up outside the gym she was wait to go in for physical education class her last class for the day. All the teacher at the school had kept an eye on her wait to see if she fall part she didn’t accept Mr Max her physical education teacher to any different no matter where she was she could feel his eyes burning back of her head she kept her head down eye fix on back of the head of the person in front of her. She felt trapped like angary mama bear who was restless wait for the right moment to escape she found herself wait behind Russell Swan a classmate who was little taller than her been the youngest didn't mean she was shorts in the class. She could feel blood bubbling up inside of her as she was getting tired of being eyeballed by everyone. One thing she notice this day was that she saw who were her true friends some of the classmates had surprised her.

During physical education she becomes every competitive just like her partners and just like her father she has a must win attitude. But this day she didn’t have anyone to target as not one really has annoyed her all day. Playing hockey she managed to hit the three boys with putt more times then she should have been able too. After third time she hit her stick on the floor annoyed with herself for missing as it was third time she tried to shoot. She glad at the boy who had managed to get in the way of the putt before run after the putt one more time this time she passed the putt to her team mate who was fully open to take the shot in the dyeing minute of the game for the win.

Evelynn was thankful that the school day was coming to end as she just want to get home call her father she needed to hear his voice. She gets like this each time she loss someone close. She would keep this she care about that much closer than before talking to them every day for a few week sometime months. The talk about everything from school to sport or the family. To her surprised to see her mother waiting for her after school. She was wearing her uniform standing at the bottom of the steps and she was not alone standing long side her was her father in cargo pants with short sleeves dark blue polo shirt with boots.

Evelynn ran down the step and flying in to her father waiting arms who left her up settle her on his hip. She could see a new scar on the side of this left eye on his face. She ran her finger along his new scar on his side of his face it was fading already there for she knew that the scar will heal over time. This was what she need to help her crop with what to come she need to see her father to see that he was okay. She get a whole weekend with her parents was rare thing for Evelynn and she was always too happy to have them to herself.

The family weekend was one that was need for her Evelynn to put herself together to prepare herself for the next major event in her family it may not be this year or next then again it could well been next week or next day before then she would enjoy this weekend with her family going surfing playing games and listen to her father yell at grandpa Joe for teacher how to fight which is almost always followed up by a speech about how we do not fight at school. How we don’t ever sue this fight skills at school for any reason. Her mother would have a good chuckle has she could always tell that Evelynn only show her father this moves just see his reaction it has become a game to her.

The BBQ at Grandpa at the base was great way to end the weekend with the whole family. Uncle Mick Aunt Elizabeth was there along with Uncle Sam, Aunt Michelle, Kym, aunt Sonya of course aunt Kelly and Heart family was there too as it wouldn’t really be a family gathering without them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is short


	13. my thoughts

Evelynn had great weekend with her father and mother it was relaxing and she happy to known that her father was safe and well. Hawaii seem to suit her father he look good with his tan skin it make his tattoo stand out. Spend time on the waves with her father was always good but this weekend just something else. She never know how her father seem to know just want to come home when she needs him the most he turn up at the step of her school. She was thankful for her father for coming home for the weekend more then he will ever know.

That night she open her little book where write down her feels before burning it. It was to help her to work through her worries it was Commander Fetter idea and it seem help Evelynn. I have a story for show and tell on monday at school as I held the colourful shell in my hands that I had found when I was surf with her father.

My father trouble could always find dad he didn't have go looking for it, it sometimes fell on his lap. Dad try to keep work and home speared but sometime the line blared when work follow dad home like it did when we lost grandpapa. It was part of life and it a risk that we lived with and step were taken to minimum risk against the family members but yet Victor Hesse slip the net.

It worries me that my father would be targeting hard core bad guys with out uncle Heart or SEALs backing him up. But it was something I have to come to term with despite how I feel about the saturation. Dad promise to be careful when he working case but I know my dad to well. I know he wouldn't hesitate to take a bullet for his partner if mean his partner would get to home to his family.

From what dad told me his new task force has three members other than dad. First there is uncle Chin a former police officer who quiet the force after he was accused of taken pay off. Which grandpapa believe he was set up as he got too close to catching a big fish. I believed grandpapa was right about Uncle Chin been innocent. Grandpapa was really good at reading people, he never wrong it was his training in the navy that gave him a reputation of be human lie detector not many people knew that about John McGarrett.

The second member is Kono who is a surfer who hurt her knee during the US open while she was differencing her title. She had to find new line of work and so she join the police force. She is always uncle Chin's cousin. Been in police officer was in their DNA the family business. She was in the police academy when she was pulled into the task force.

Finally there was dad new partner Detective Daniel William, he was transferred out of New Jersey six months ago due to the fact that his ex-wife had remarried and moved his daughter Grace to Hawaii.

Dad said that Grace Williams is eight years old, and from he was yet to meet her. But dad say that Grace's father he is like to trant when he get worked up and that it is every easy to get him worked up. He sound a little bit like my uncle Mike.

My uncle Mike is a talker and he hand wave all over the place when he get worked up mostly over navy vs army football games. It funny to watch I had some good laughs over uncle Mick reaction over the years.

Dad said that Detective Williams was shot during the investigation and that he has good right hook. Dad believe that he and Williams would be great friends. I agree but I sure that that Detective Williams if he is anything like my uncle Mick Detective Williams will never let dad forget that he got shot on every first time they worked together or the fact that dad and he meet at gunpoint in my grandpapa house when dad high hacked Detective Williams crime scene.

I had to laugh at that but it was just so dad thing to do, dad would take the lead during a mission if dad feel that leader was not fulfilling requirements of the mission. Dad get worked up when someone don't do a job right, work every angle to get the best outcome which in this case was  to append Victor Hesse.

See my dad had always expected perfection from his men and inturn he would give 110% to every mission and working a case wouldn't be any different even if he wasn't working with navy SEAL anymore he would expected 110% from his new team. That my dad in nutshell.

I am not sure what to think of his team i am worried that the rookie Kono don't have any street experience but dad said that she handle herself very well during her undercover assignment. Even tho her cover was compromised by a mole in the police department. Dad said she could fight, that she was bad ass, he words not mine.

She sound a bit like my mother, mom could handle herself. My mother is smart independent strong woman and she also stubborn just like dad. both are every competitive and I inherent both this trades stubborn and competitive. You could say that both these trades run in the family.


	14. Chin and the case

Steve walked in to the the office he was feel refreshed after his weekend with is wife and daughter in California which the family needed after events of the that lead to the lost of John McGarrett. The Californian sun and cold ocean water along with been surrounded by ohana had help Steve to relax and rejuvenate this had always been the case. Whenever he had bad mission few days with the family had claimed him and he was ready to face a new challenge.

He was in bullpen when Chin and Kono walked in talk from their body language it seem to him that Kono was upset by what Chin had told her. Catching the last part of the conversation he understood where Chin was coming from. He had point if Chin showed his face at her police academy graduation that night her credibility with HPD would be difficult much more than it already  is that moment.

Steve could also understand where Kono is coming from to, to not to have the one family member who has always been there for her especially after she blow out knee. He could understand the regret not have him there specially when he was the reason that she become a Police  officer in first place. He still carried that regret of not talking to his father after his Academy graduation after stopping in the parking lots talking to Joe.

Before he could talk to the the two cousins Danny walked in, wearing a dressed button down shirt and tie. Three Hawaiian natives couldn't help but laugh.  
Danny said "laugh it up I am Detective and I'll tell you this is what a detective wears it called being professional"

Steve said "not in 200 degrees no one wear a tie in Hawaii"

Danny replied "I'll have you know that I have sold 89 homicide cases look like this"

Steve smile and Danny ask "don't you have paper work to do or something" Steve walked in his office and Chin followed him.  
Chin asked "how was your weekend? Everything sorted out?" Chin was the only one who was informed of his where about this past weekend.

Steve took a moment think just how much he should tell him but he knew that Chin and his daughter have formed a relationship over past three summers that she had come to visit with John. Steve trusted Chin and could that he was worried about Evelynn just as much as he is and that gave Steve some comfort.

Steve said "I don't know, there was an issue with the school shrink just minutes before dad was killed. She is upset about losing Freddie behind enemy lines the day before and then dad was killed truthfully I don't know if she be okay right now she hurting rightly so."

Steve shakes his head as if to erase a memory before continuing "Freddie had this ability to make her laugh despite her mood. The longer it takes DOD to get Freddie body back, it going to affect her just much as his family"

Chin could tell that Steve was not done he know from the looks of Steve face that he gathering his thoughts  Chin see that face before on field just before Steve calls a play in dying minutes of the game. He would continue when he ready. Steve said "it took her hold day to give me for leaving him behind, I never want to see that look of disappointment  in my daughters face again. I had to watch my best friend die through a review merrier it was the hardest thing I had to do leave man behind but I had a mission to complete I couldn't let Freddie death be for nothing"

Steve was geartfull when the phone rang it was the Governor calling to tell them that they have case. The case was national security expert that has been kidnapped, in broad daylight when five 0 got to the scene what they found was a T boned SUV. The body turned out to be hired bodyguard and SUV was bullet proof. They found a phone and the last person the victim Lowery was talking to when was taken was his son. This played close to home with Steve, only this was young boy while he was grown man when he witnessed his father murder few 1000 miles away.

When the team questioned the victim son about the last conversation they didn't get much from Evan only thing that found out was that Lowery was obsessed with personal security and that he was on his away to some every important meeting.

Kono Kalakaua is tasked with looking after Lowery's son Evan, Danny called in his CI the former hacker turn salesman and he discover Lowery was working on a "skeleton key", a computer program that would allow the user to hack into anything, Infect Lowery was on his way to meet with military with the key and now whoever has him has the skeleton key which give them access to grid to whole island.

During the investigation the team found out that the woman that call herself Lowery girlfriend is involved in Lowery kidnapping however they couldn't inform Kono the rookie on the team. Kono and Evan are kidnapped by the same Russian gang led by Drago Zankovic the rest of the team realize the gang is using the program to shut down the island's radar, allowing a plane to smuggle through when said plane fly over the speeding car that Steve's driving. Zankovic intends to sell the program to the occupants of the plane. Before the deal is made, the warehouse at skydive school where buyer had arrived however Five 0 planed to keep that from happening.

Danny asked Steve "how you want handle it" only to have Steve turn the question back on him to which Danny first look at Steve then Chin before answering "we get eyes on our people and take others out, is that how you would do it?"

Steve replied "yes that how I would do it, is the is working this team work"

After having eyes on Kono and hostages Steve signal Kono to let her know that they were coming in from three different directions and McGarrett's team storm warehouse. There is a fire-fight when a fire was start close to gas tanks seen this new issue Steve order everyone to get out but the two hostages and the five 0 team got out along with Zankovic. The skeleton key was lost in the explosion  and Five 0 arrested Zankovic. In the end due to the case and been taken hostage Kono missed her graduation however her new team give her a private celebrate graduation in the office each one give her a give.

Chin tells her "that he wouldn't have missed her graduation for anything" which mean a lot to Kono.

Steve dismissed his team only asking Chin if he had moment to finish that talk the two started before the case interpreted them.

In Steve office the two of talk and even go on Skype with Evelynn she was happy to see her uncle Chin, she was even a tour of the office. She had always had a say in how Steve displayed his desk and his achievements around in the office it was one of these father daughter thing Steve did with her.

Evelynn said "uncle Chin dad said you were a great quarterback of your time"

Chin replied"that big of your dad to say that considering he the one that broke all my records"

Steve brush it off by saying "that was long time ago" he ever like be the centre of conversation.  
Evelynn giggle replying "that because he spends hours watch you play studying you footwork"

Chin laugh replying "is that right"

Steve asked "when did I say that? I recall saying that?" Knowing every  well the answer to the question but Steve love to test his daughter now and again.

Evelynn said "every  time you told me about my ohana teaching me Hawaiian"

Steve step back lending against the file cabinet and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched his daughter and his friends carry on a conversation in Hawaiian with each other he couldn't help a little smile form on his lips. He daughter seem more relaxed and happy then this passed weekend which was a every a good start.

Before long Steve could hear Michelle in the back group tell the kids that lunch would be ready in ten minutes and so Evelynn had to cut this video call short. Evelynn said "'anakala aloha, makuakane, aloha au la 'oe. Akahele"

Hang up closing laptop Chin turn to face Steve. Chin tells Steve "you have remarkable little girl there Steve,  you should be proud you done great job with her. She is every much a McGarrett, I see you in her"

Smiling Steve tells Chin "she Is great when she not give me heart attack"

Chin smiled reminding him "John lived through yours experiments, I heard about how you hot wired you battery operated bike to higher speed only to have Cater smash it around a tree"

Steve said "where the fun in going 10mph I got it up 80mph out of it before that fool slammed into that tree. I did tell him it got a kick to it of course he didn't listen to me. He said he had one at home told me that he knew what he was doing."

Chin said "he could have been really badly hurt had you not had mind to pull him of when he zoom pasted you"

Steve said "I didn't have a choice he would have run over me if I didn't get him off the bike. Fool he wet himself, he should ask before jumping on it the first place"

Chin change the top ask Steve "how much does Evelynn know of your time at the Academy"

Steve said "more than she should, Joe filled in her on all the pranks I pulled over two years I was there"

Chin asked "what about the US under wear on the flag pole with its own half masked"

Steve said "the guy complaints about every little thing so me had few sailors gave him something to really complain about, Freddie took plain in explaining that to Evelynn showed her photos too. She could stop giggling. That was a good night the team and their families at the beach before deployment"

Chin said "what you say we get some side-street on me"

The two of them walk out of the headquarters  heading over to Steve truck as Chin had come to work with Kono that morning. When Steve arrived home he called his wife she was back in Golf sea somewhere on air flight carrier and if his timing was correct she would be getting of shift right about now.

Catherine picked  up on first ring greeting him "hello Sailor"

Steve smile just hearing her voice was seem to melt his worry away. There something in her voice that told Steve that it was hard day today from her voice along he could tell that negotiations are taking a toll on her. He also know Catherine been in the Navy half her life she was not backing down until she gets the outcome she wants and she was the best person for this mission, she was stubborn, detriment as he was when it come to this mission.

Steve asked "a long day?"

Catherine replied "nothing that I can't handle Sailor"

Steve said "speaking of handing, Chin hnd every long conversation with Eveie today. She seem to be back to old self"

Catherine said "yes I talked to Michelle and she said that Lynn has been writing every night and that it seem to be helping. Joe say anything about her little sessions with Mark?"

Steve told her "I talked to Mark he said that she is adjusting well for someone her age, or-cording to him she take after us in that she bounce back fast"

Catherine said "Freddie is her first real loss, first person she was really closed to, she never had that kind of relationship with Bulls or Two left feet. Don't  worry Evelynn will be just fine she just like her daddy stubborn"

Steve replied "really run in the family, I watch Danny worry about Grace and I am thankful that Eveie only five years old. But if she anything like you than I am sure we have nothing worry about when it comes  to boys as long as she still in love with Eden"

Catherine said "when she finally move down there with you, you know that there will be boys who are interested in her in about six years. What do you planing to do then" she knew that Steve would lose his mind if boys came call and she didn't have any illustration about that fact.

Steve said "easy I lift the bended on these moves Joe been teaching her or better yet by the time you two move here I have reputation that boy would to scared to approach her"

Catherine laughed she could picture this really happening but she knew that their daughter had great head on her shoulder and she had goals in life that she want to achieve. It helped that she was so much like her old man laser forces,  they both were headstrong when it come what they want and they both will never stop until they the outcome they want. End the day with conversation with his wife was perfect end has she sit out the back of the house and watch the water with cold beer in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't add the new chapter I loss it all eight page I even try to find the cookie from next chapter.... no luck I have to start again. :(


	15. they find out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Kono find out about Evelynn as Steve make other trip to LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little crossover with Stargate Atlantis in this Chapter and cammo from callen and Sam from NCIS los angeles

Thursday after work the team had just wrapped up other case when Steve to inform them that he wouldn't be in for work on Friday that he will see them all on Monday.  This was second trip he was make to the mainland with in the week and so far it was only Chin who know reason why Steve was make quick trip to the mainland. 

Steve said "I wouldn't be in tomorrow I have take quick trip out to Los Angeles, I be back Monday"

Danny who just had know everything little thing about Steve life had ask "make trips soon after take on the new team what up with that?"

All Steve said "I made a promise to someone that I have to keep" it was true he did make a promise to his little girl Steve missed lot of holidays and birthdays but he has never made a promise that  he didn't keep especially to his little girl, it was important to Steve that he keep all promises that he makes to his daughter Evelynn and his god-daughter Kym. 

Just then Steve phone started to ring "she lovely" by Stevie Wounder his daughter favourite Jazz singers these days. It look like she had been playing around with his ring tones during he was last trip to Los Angeles with his family. 

"You little cheeky you change ring tone around on my phone" he said in to his phone coursing his daughter giggle on the other end of the phone. 

"Stevie Wounder the best Jazz singer with Ray Charles other just don't come close dad" she told him.

Steve said "hang on second" he asked his team to give him some time and that get a round of drink after and answer any questions when he was done with the call before leaves.

After his team left him alone he turn his attestation back to call telling his daughter "you been hang around uncle Sam to much, this weekend I going to teach you all about island music"

Evelynn laughs saying "I may be five but  I am already set in my way when it comes to music dad"

Steve laugh shaking his head at her replying "funny really funny" his daughter took after Catherine like mother like daughter they both could get Steve to open up like no other.

Evelynn tells him "call to check to see if you are still coming tomorrow to school to see me stuff up my big speech"

Steve told "my flight leaves in three hours from Hickam airport, we just wrapped up another case and should I be in just in time for dinner Keiki plus you too much like your mother so I know you do great tomorrow"

He ended the call and head out to meet the team had knew Danny would have questions, Danny was a father and he would understand  the needed to protect his daughter. He and Catherine had talk about it and they decided together that it was time tell the team about Evelynn and as far as their marriage went the two had attitudes of if they guess that it was good for them but they were not going to volunteer that information.

Chin was first to ask "everything okay" he knew just how proactive McGarrett men were when it come to their loved ones.

Steve smiled replying "yeah" simple one word answer reply from Steve didn't chock Chin, Steve never been the a talker always been one of this people that speak little and always to the point.

Danny asked "so who was that, from what was said it sound like a kid"

Steve smiled taking a sip of his beer with out answering and Danny adds "the way you smiled babe I say that it every important person in your life. So who is she, wait it a she right?"

Steve replied "yes, she is only five years old she is my daughter she live with her grandparents on base in California" Danny who looked shocked he didn't know what to expect but he wasn't expecting Steve to tell him that he had a five year old daughter. 

Danny said "where you going to tell us that you have daughter? What about the mother where is she?" For life in him he never pictures that Steve would be father or maybe married it never cross his mind.

Steve sigh take other long mouth full of beer he replied "no but then Chin knows her meet her a few times when she was here for summer with my father and Kono meet her one when she only 14 months old in Australia while she was there for a competition, she was only kid surrounded by Navy personal that day"

Kono said "Evelynn she was so cute, she walk right up to me and point my neck-less and said Hawaii"

Chin asked "was it the neck-less your mother gave you at your first competition"

Kono replied "yes, my mother gave it to me to keep me safe in the water" she had told the little girl with chocolate brown eyes and jet black her, her tanned skin make her look Islander. 

Kono smiled and said "she shocked me when she said aloha which lead us to have hold conversation in Hawaiian, I took her to introduce her to Ben and some other teams mates. She and Ian had had great conversation about the pipeline. I remember She told him that she love watch her uncle John surf, he was lots of fun to watch when he hit the water with bored"

Steve smiled saying &" know Evelynn told me everything about that in-counter, right down to the last detail, she has unbelievable memory,  she cloud tell you the hold conversation word to word if you asked today. Uncle John she talk about USAF pilot Colonel John Sheppard, she only mat him once a month before her trip to Australia and for her to call him uncle John  he must have made big impression on her. She told me that you lost by half point and that she was not happy about it. When Evelynn was little over two years old, one of Joseph her grandfather targets when after his family, my family Catherine was on leave with Evelynn when our home off base was broken into my daughter got hurt she still has the scar on her wrist from that night. Catherine was hurt bad defending our daughter so for they safety only hand full of people know about them" the team could understand especially co-considering the reason that forced Steve hand to make the move to Hawaii and run the Governor task force. 

Kono asked "got any pictures boss" took chance she knew that boss was every  proud of his daughter and if he had any photos he would share now that he informed them about her.

Steve pulled out his phone going in to his inscription file he showed them photo of his daughter over the past years. There was short video of Evelynn dress has a Hula dancer, dance and laughing around the garden at Hanna's house in Los Angeles. In video she was teaching Kym how hula dance, Steve remember that day well it was just after the mission when they loss two felt feet the old team had gotten together at Hanna's place after the funeral. 

There was other video Evelynn copy every move that trainees make on the little dummy that Joe made her at training grounds.  You see two men walking towards her from behind. Big dark one asking her if she had shown her dad the new moves yet. Evelynn laughs shaking her head tell him "No it would only make Dada yell at grandpa Joe and grandpa Joe has to much to worry about right now with missing SEAL" 

She stop hit the dummy and look up at the two men with little sad face "I feel guilty that I am happy and sad about it" other man asked her why? 

Evelynn smiled and said "for one it not one of my Ohana that missing, for ones uncle Callen it not my dad or uncle Freddie or uncle Mike or uncle Sam or you I feel guilty for be happy that for ones that it not my family that missing. I shouldn't feel that when a SEAL missing even if not my family he still SEAL" she said to short blond hair agent  who replied saying that it normal to feel like that especially in this family. 

Evelynn adds "you going find the missing SEAL right uncle Sam that why you and uncle Callen are here right?" Turning her attention to big guy.

Sam said "yes" smiled at her before tell her that they had to talk with Joe and the two men walk off heading towards Joe to found out about the missing SEAL just Evelynn turn to look down the camera yelled "uncle Freddie don't you dare show that video to dad until PO Nash Wilson is found" she gave her uncle her best McGarrett glare. 

Danny asked about the mother again and Steve smile his eyes were dancing he loved his wife, Catherine was amazing mother, the women in Steve life was amazing other than his sister Marry and he was every lucky to have Catherine and her family. He told Danny "Catherine and I mated my last year at the Academy she was freshman. I supervised one of her class one day and she impressed me with her knowledge of our world war history. We become friends, she found out I don't go home for the holidays so she invited me to her place for Christmas. I got know the family and they welcome me with open arms. First time sense I left Island I left like I had family again plus her father is a high ranking officer in the Navy" smile Joseph was in change of the of ship a carrier like the one Catherine now worked on when Steve first mate him.

"Catherine Rollins and I fell in relationship for year half before we called off due to fact I found myself been pointed her commanding officer. I transferred to SEAL and for while she dated William Harrington aka Billy for six months she did tow tours with the guy and the relationship between Billy and Catherine fell a part when her father was hurt during a mission. After we mate up again with in three months we were officially in relationships for eight years now and and happily married for little over six years and counting" he told them.

Danny asked "how do you do it? I mean Rachel and I try you know but when a cop's kid was killed in gang shooting she couldn't do it any more she left"

Steve take the last sip of his beer before answering him "I ask Joseph that same question, he told me first you need find some who you don't have to ever say I am sorry when it come to your work. She got be in the known, strong and understanding so that she will stand beside you no matter what happens. It hard but I found that person in Catherine and she been my tower of strength ever since and I know that I am hers"

Before they knew it was time for Steve to go and Chin agreed to drop him off at Hickam it would be seven hours before he be able to hold his daughter in his arms again and he couldn't wait.

Evelynn was sitting by the window watching out the window for her father has it was too clod and dark to wait for her father out side. She had be by the window from the moment she got off the phone with him. She was too excited, she bounce on the chair with her wide smile on her face. She missed her father he always have fun thing for them together whenever he was home. Her father was one of few people that she could ask anything and every time she knew he would tell her the hold truth and explain thing so that she would understand them.

She was wearing her new steel cap boots cargo pants and navy blue polo shirt with a dark blue woollen jumper plus her hair was half up in ponytail insuring hair was kept away from her face while the other half loss which was tucked behind her ear. For same reason her father don't like it when her mother put up her hair unconsciously or consciously he keep undoing the hair the moment they get in the door to our house dad loved to run his hand through mother hair. 

Evelynn been wait for hours and every car that drives pass the house the big wide smile die a little but then a movement from General Lindsay house cross the road get her attention. All she knew was that he run a top secret base for the Air Force at some unknown location. 

She watched the guy get out from black van with out plates seen the gun she yelled for her grandfather "grandpa someone breaking in to General house he has a gun with silencer" the last part came out all at once.

She run out the front door just has the man shoot General Lindsay in the General driveway she yelled "yeah what do you thing doing dummies" when the man point the gun her way she jump behind the wall for protraction the van drove away and the man dropped the gun in to the bush behind the gate of General's house before her made his way over to where she was hiding pull out a knife.

When the man was at the top of the steps of house he was mated by double barrelled shotgun to the face. Evelynn knew that her grandpa Joseph would have her back. Evelynn watch as the medical team worked on the General from safety of her grandfather's porch. Grandpa must have called for help before grabbing his shotgun just then a car pulled up into the driveway and her father got out of the car only to see Joseph point shotgun on someone dressed in black head to toe. When another vehicle pulled up behind him out come a General in his blues, with three others one of them been Sheppard. 

Steve asked Joseph "everything okay" he sound worried.

Joseph replayed "yes son" calm as cucumber. 

Evelynn was moving her little chair on the porch in front bad guy and she stood on it she waved at her father who standing behind the man dressed in black. Steve smiled he could guess what his five year old was up. She asked "daddy I have a every important question before they take the bad guy away"

Steve said "shoot Keiki" he smiled he had every good idea what was going in his daughter head.

"Is it okay if I do this to all the bad guys that annoy me" she asks smiling the same smile Joseph has seen on her father face after he get a suspect to spill they guts.

Steve asked &do what Keiki?& more for show than an thing else.

She put her little hand on the wall to steady herself and swing her leg back and kick as hard as she could contacting with shooters nuts. The guy toppled over screaming holding his private area."You little bitch". Steve an lugged forward grabbed the guy by his throat growled his eyes turning clod icy. 

"Apologies" he hissed at him has he pulled pull him up by his neck slammed man back against the wall with his free hand he pulled out his knife pressed the tip of it to the side of the man gut. 

Evelynn said "Dad if you keep crushing his voice box he can't really apologize you know"

"You mean like this" cutting the man air apply chocking him ones more before adding to his daughter "tell you what Keiki you can do that to any guy that annoy only you but me too that not family okay" he wink at his daughter. 

Evelynn smiled that was her father way of saying you want kick this fool again you are more then welcome too. But Evelynn jump of the chair yelling "yeah" only to have the Admiral Rollins call out his son in law who drop the man where he stood.

Only to course Evelynn to smiled she run down the step and hugged John around his leg looking up at him she asked "do you still surf when you get a chance too are you still has good as you were back then?"

Seen the badge of Lieutenant Colonel on his black cammo she asked "what did you do to get promoted Lieutenant Colonel did you ride a boom in to enemies base or something?"

Sheppard look at General O'Neil and Evelynn look back and forth between John and Jack then she push her away from John say "OMG you did, you are crazy uncle John" 

She giggled before turning her attention to the other guy. She look up and the big guy with dreadlocks he looked scaring but he remind her of one of power rangers. He look like he could take her father and more then half of his team. She held out her hand say "hi I am Eveylnn McGarrett Navy brat time two what is your name?"

The man took the little girl hand and replied "Ronon Dex" he had good grip not to loss or too tie. She still were not to sure about him but her uncle John seem to like the man fine so she give him benefits and reserve judgement for now with that the bad guy was taken way leaving the family to catch up.

The next morning when Evelynn got up and look at her little calendar she said to herself this it its do or die. This was her first big speech in front of the hold school, she didn't know if she was nerves or just plane scared but she didn't really feel like having any thing to eat this morning she was feared that she wouldn't be able to keep it down. Her father had packed a box of fruits for her to eat after her speech, she was just like mother Joseph had told Steve that Catherine had been a nerve-wrecking the morning of compensation but when it came time to skate she was fantastic on the ice.

Steve could see his daughter wait to be call out so she could do her big speech unknown to her, Steve had a ranged to have a video call with Catherine so she could see Evelynn speech too. It was something the family did for Steve and Catherine so that they wouldn't missed out on too much of their daughter big moments in her life.

Catherine said "she look really nerves Steve" her daughter standing of to side of the stage. Evelynn kept shifting from one leg to other it was something Catherine sue to do jitter keep busy just before she hit the ice too.

Steve tells Catherine "she be fine one she start she be okay" it was true Evelynn was little jitters before big precipitation but once she start she was fine.

When she was called out Evelynn was so nerves that she didn't hear her name been called she was standing there with her eyes closed. It was one of the teacher who tapped her shoulder and told her that was her turn. She thanks Mrs. Quentin take deep breath in and slowly letting it out before she walked out on to the stage.

Evelynn spotted her family even uncle Sam and aunty Michelle was there sitting to the left of her father. Next to uncle Sam was uncle Callen on the other side of her father was her father's aunty Debbie along with her grandparents just like Kym had told her she forced all her attention on her family and soon everyone else just seem to become invisible only than did she smiled say "sorry about that I didn't really sleep last night so I thought I get a few minutes while waited" she smiled when she got little laugh from the grown up in the hall.

"My teach Mrs. Sherman gave our class a project to do on any topic about world war II. I did my on the attack of Pearl-harbour not because it was one of the moments that the Japanese made big mistake by distribution a sleeping giant known as USA but because what that attack coursed families that was left behind of these men who lost they life that sad day in December." Evelynn look up her family she knew this topic was one that will effects her father and his aunty.

"Mrs. Mira McGarrett was a house wife a young mother of 16 months old baby boy name John and she was expecting her second child a baby girl that later she would name Debbie when she lost her husband December 7th 1941 when the carrier Arizona when down during Pearl-harbour attack. She is one of many women left behind that day" Smiled at her family  her father had take his aunty hand in one of his for support for both her and him.

"During my reach I found out that Mira and many women left behind without a husband and no steady income to help pay the house hold bills they had to work two jobs just to get by day to day. Mira McGarrett had it harder life then most trying to juggling two jobs, while be pregnant and relaying on the old woman living next door to sit with her son while she worked. She worked hard to pay the bills and put her children through school. She writes in her dairy later in her life that  the day she become a grandmother when her son wife gave birth to son Stephen J Mcgarrett who was name after her most beloved husband was one of moments in her son's  life she is most proud of" Evelynn smiled at her father she was every proud of him for carrying the family name forward.

"I like to share one of her entreaty with everyone today" Evelynn said pull out a small book out of her pocket and opened  it up to a marked page.

"It been year with out my beloved husband Steve. With father day this weekend John came home today with question a simple question why don't I have daddy like my friend mama. I chocked,I knew that my children would come to me asked these every question but I through that I time, I didn't know how to answer John at first.  What do you tell a toddler, it not like I could tell him that his father was killed by people who wanted to make life difficult for everyone one on this island. So I told my son the first thing that come to my mind.

Your father is real hero he died defending this island so that we could life on this beautiful island and one day my son you to will be able to stand up and help keep this island safe just like your father. When that day come just promise me that you do everything you can to come home to your family, to me and your sister.

In reality I know when that day comes that there will be a slim chance that my beautiful little boy many not make back home, I pray to god my grandchildren ever find out what it like to have to live through life without one of their parents if god could truly find it in his heart to grant me this wish I will only ask that when I a pass from this life that I may see my beloved husband ones more only then can I be hole ones again., the end"

She look up and smiled adding "when we talk about the wars we always talk the military personal and everything they had to do during the war but we must not forget that these men have family waiting for them back home, sometime these families are felt behind to pick up the peace they need our help too not just the personal that comes home broken" she thanks everyone for listen and she ran off stage right in her father arms. She could read any more then one entry because it was really hard to know that great grandmother was the women that had fill the page of the little book in her hand and she knew it was upset her father and his aunty that was something she couldn't do.


	16. travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip to hawaii

I and aunty Sonya had just boarded the plane heading to Hawaii. Who was  statione d at Pearl starting Monday and she had agree to take Evelynn to Hawaii. Evelynn sat down wait for the rest of the passengers to take their sits when a little boy about seven or eight years of age sat in the sit behind her. He started to kick the back of Evelynn sit.

Evelynn asked "excuse-me can you please stop kicking the sit, thank you" she had asked topic now it was getting to be annoying.  Boy s  ar e  dumm y  wit h  empt y  head s  sh e  ha d  hear d  he r  aunt y  Kell y  sa y  i t  t o  he r  uncl e  Freddi e  afte r a  augmen t.

The boy who's mother looked embarrassed told the boy "one day your going to have learn that how you treat others is the way your going to be treated, now behave"  Evelyn n  thin k  t o  hersel f  tha t  da y  i s  goin g  t o  b e  toda y  i f  h e  don' t  sto p  soo n.

I really hate going in commercial airlines especially with spoiled little children who don ' t stop kicking my seat when I asked them so nicely twice now. I wasn't going to waste my breath on the little brat thread time.

My aunty asked if I needed any assistant and I replied"&no aunty I know to handle bad little boy" 

I smile before  tell her wha t  m y  fathe r  ha d  tol d  las t  tim e  whe n  h e  com e  t o  visi t  m e  i n  Lo s Angele s."&dad said I should treat boys the way the treat me, so umm can I p leas e get through aunty?"

Eveylnn walk to the row behind the boy sit and  t o  se e  wh o  wa s  sittin g  th e  ro w  behin d  th e  bo y  an d  t o  m y  sperice d  i t  tur n  ou t  t o  b e  P O  Nil e  For d  on e  o f  th e  me n  tha t  da d  servic e  wit h I  smile d  askin g  i f  anyon e  wa s sitting in the middle sit when the PO  replie d  n o, I sat down and  aske d  th e  P O  i f  h e  wa s  badl y  hur t  onl y  t o  ge t  repl y " anythin g a  littl e  tim e  wit h  famil y  and friend s  can' t  fi x"

I  aske d " wa s  da d  hur t  to o"  th e  P O   sai d  tha t  h e  wasn' t  hur t  an d  tha t  h e  wa s  sorr y  t o  hea r  abou t  grand-papa Joh n  an d  uncl e  Freddi e.  

Evelyn n  sai d " mam a  i s  workin g  o n  brin g  uncl e  Freddi e  hom e  i t  ma y  no t  b e  toda y  o r  thi s  year o r  nex t  bu t  sh e  wil l  brin g  hi m  hom e"

P O  sai d " i f  sh e  can' t  n o  on e  ca n"

Evelyn n  smil e  he r  mam a  Lieutenant  Rollin s  ha d  reputatio n  fo r  pullin g  o f  th e  impossibl e  jus t  lik e  he r  fathe r,  th e  Nav y  persona l  ha d  lo t  o f  fait h  i n  he r  t o  brin g  uncl e  Freddi e  hom e.  Evelyn n  sai d "I  goin g  teac h  th e  ki d a  goo d  lesso n"  wit h  tha t  sh e start to mule kick the back of the boys sit. The young boy yelp in shock he turned around to see who was kick his sit, Evelynn kept kicking while the boy yelled stop it in between yelping and crying out to stop. 

When the boy complain only then did the man next to the boy turned around said "stop kick my son sit kid" the man tried be intimidating. He has not meet my family the men in my family know how to be intimidating this man was really prathic.

I replied "why should I when he didn ' t stop when I asked him twice and he continued to kick the sit with no through of my discomfort so..." 

I kick the sit little hard the boy set to cry I then added "I stop if he stop" man had mind to be embarrassed to find that his wife words to his son few minutes ago was true the boy was now up set on his sit as the mother comforts him. Evelynn thanked the  P O  Nil e  For d that was sit  against the window and returned to her sit. 

Sitting in the plane heading to Hawaii she was going spend the summer with her father now that  Victor Hess e is locked up but not before he took uncle Chin hostages for money . Dad did what dad had to do, he couldn ' t given in to Hesse demand but had the man fooled in to think that he had by give the man fake money which was really printed on real money paper with 1000 dollars from his personal account. He had said that I had been the one to give him idea when I had called to remind him about school's career day. Dad had promised to come dressed  i n his dressed blues has Mr Navy SEAL. 

That was great day I loved showing of my father to all my friends especially when he is all dressed up in his blues. I loved watch all the women flirt with my father and they never notice that he don ' t ever flirt back with any of them, my father only have eyes for my mother and if you were lucky to have meet her you would know why. It was entertaining to watch these ladies crash and burn.

I still remember clear as day when Dad took me and Kym to cheesecake shop after picking us up from dance class. It was hot, the sun was out and the sky was beautiful blue without a cloud in sight. We were feeling the need for some cheesecake and there was better place for cheesecake than the cheesecake shop. Evelynn and Kym sited at one of the tables at the cheesecake shop wait for Steve who was in line to put their orders in. Kym and Evelynn were going share cheesecake slice while Steve had a cup of coffee. Evelynn was running Commentary on this lady who was trying to pick up her father. 

Evelynn said "bow-ggie at 12 o'clock coming in fast ETA  1 minute"

Kym shake her head at her replying "going rates?" giggling she had see the show before when Evelynn running commentary she was so funny. Most kids would get angry to see other women hit on their fathers but not Evelynn she know her father loved her mother and only had eyes for her.

Evelynn replied "punters are favouring a cash and burn at $1.20 while, $0 on date it seem the bookies will loss lot money today personal I don ' t see there been happy ending for this lady"

The two watched has the lady smile and greet Steve only to have him nodded his head at her while he keep close eye on the two girls that sitting talk awhile watch him. Evelynn smile and waved her Steve then sharing look with her friend the two girls fell in to giggling fit.

The lady asked "your girls, there cut" her voice held a hidden egad to it.

Steve only replayed "my Nicene and my daughter" there was pride in the father ' s voice.

Lady try impress him by complementing his daughter while her body language and voice clearing said that she had no interstate in the little girl but knew that they were package deal. When the lady had asked where his daughter's mother is he simply said  "deployed over seasons"

She couldn't hide her disappointment and as Steve put in his order and joined the girls at the table  Evelynn said "a other one bits the dust" the two girl laugh it ever failed to make me laugh I found it funny and sometime I found it annoyed especially when the women cut in to the little time that I have with my father.

The attended had told that they about to land and so I look outside the window of the plane, the sky was nice pick colour as the sun was arising with little clouds around. I took out my camera and took a photo of it I would put the photo on my bog later that only my ohnan had access too. It was other way that my parents could keep up with what was going on with my life while they were deployed overseas and it  was the fastest way to get message to them which usually get  a quick responses from them even if it is just one word replied most of the time it was the only way that I knew that they were both safe and alive.

Look out the window I could see Hawaii slowly come in to view, the land meet the ocean and for first tim e I could feel a smile forming I turned to my aunty Sonya. I am to happy known I would be spending my summer week holiday with my father.  Anything coul d  happene d  tha t  wha t  sh e  believe s  fro m  wha t  she bee n  tol d  b y  uncl e  Chi n  wh o  sh e  wa s  looking forwar d  t o  se e  agai n.  Evelyn n  wa s  goin g  t o  mee t  her fathe r  tea m  fo r  tim e  sh e  wonder i f  Kon o  woul d  remembe r  he r. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedication to the tree Real World McRoll authors Mari, ilna and Sammy


	17. small clip of evelynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case get in the wayy of family time why would Evelynn trip to see Steve be any different

Steve was at the airport arrival hall wait for the passengers of flight Virginian 231 from Los Angeles to Hawaii he only cared about one his five year old daughter Evelynn who Steve called Keiki most of time and when he was having a serious conversation he called her Eveie. Steve had to give almost everyone a nickname.

Passengers started to come through to baggage claim area where Steve was waiting. He was in his Island outfit, boots, cargo pants, blue button down shirt with the hands roll up just pass his elbows. His gun and badge pinned to his wast band. He scanned the people that come through with Chin standing besides him waiting for the little girl. 

Chin asked "I don't see her do you?" Chin had expected a every bubble little girl to ran out like she have in the passed when she come to visit her grandfather. 

Steve smiled at his friend Chin was just has impatient as he, Steve could not blame the man he known every well that his daughter had a way of get into people's hearts she could win over the taught gummy old men and melt icy of hearts. 

A security officer walk up to them asked "Commander McGarrett, Detective Kelly please coming with me, there was incidents during migration your daughter fine sir, she safe however she op-porch us with security issue with two of the passengers. She told that two passengers a female and male in their mid-twenty's, she said they were involved in bank robbery in Los Angeles that left one federal agent wounded three months ago. Evelynn said that she was there in the bank with a agent who is a uncle to her that she heard that the woman order teen to shoot the agent. She also said that the teen was shoot during the shoot out with police but the man and the woman expected. We have them in one of the privet rooms and we searched their bags and we found every large amount of cash and hand guns in they belongs. As you know Hawaii have a law against bring firearms in to Oahu"

Steve and Chin were led to the area in back where Sonya and Evelynn were waiting, when Evelynn spotted her father coming through the doors she ran high speed right at her him. Her loss hair flying behind her and she slammed in to his legs hanging on like little monkey. She look up at him with big smile "hi daddy, I missed you"

Steve picked her up settle her on his hip he asked his daughter what happen at the bank three months ago.  Evelynn said "9 am Saturday morning I asked uncle Callen to help me buy a give for grandpa Joe because uncle Sam had to take Kym to her dress release as aunty Michelle was on a business trip. We had to go to the bank to get money that mama put in  to my count to buy the gift. When we got there at first every thing was fine we were in the line waiting when four marks people came in, one of them had a Winchester rifle with sliver line on the handle it was every rear gun that was decompression back 1996. Uncle Freddie told me that it collector item. The woman was few people in behind us in line she was had deposit slip in her hand and she kept looking at the guard and the door. she has the same hair, eyes and same smile as the teen that shot uncle Callen plus later at the hospital she was first in nurse uniform walking up and down the corridor but uncle Callen was never alone then that afternoon she try again and this time she was wearing a white doctor's coat only uncle Sam had already told the agent not let anyone other than people on the list in to uncle Callen's room"

"Did you tell your uncle Sam about this" he asked her

Evelynn replied "no uncle Sam wasn't there but I did tell uncles boss Hetty, she watch over uncle Callen and stayed with me at the hospital she maybe small in size but she the scary when she have to be"

Chin asked "why did you stay at the hospital why didn't you go home?"

Eveylnn said "because Uncle Chin, uncle Callen got shot because of me, if I didn't ask for his help to buy grandpa Joe birthday gift he wouldn't have been in the bank in the first place. So you see I had to stay, the team had lost agent Dominic Vail and uncle Sam didn't take the loss every well and if we loss uncle Callen too I could never give myself so you see that I had to know that uncle Callen was going to be okay, he had to be okay and he was thank god" she look up as if thank god.

Steve said "have Fong run the guns see if he get hit to the bank robbery or any other crimes and Chin run facial recondition on both and see what you find on them"

Steve turn his attention back to his daughter who was resting her head on his shoulder now. He was glad Catherine had the day off they were men to spend the day together at home on the beach. It just seem this job seem to get in the way of his plans with his family. It was something that annoyed him and his wife but he was thankful that his wife understood.

He called Catherine to pick up their daughter and that was how he found himself heading to headquarters back full of bags while Evelynn and Catherine head towards home in her little blue American muscle car.

On the way home Evelynn said "sorry mama, for make daddy work on his day off but I couldn't let them get way with hurting uncle Callen"

Catherine said "you did the right thing Keiki, how about we get shaved ice before headed home"

Evelynn smile and said "yes please"

Later that afternoon at Mcgarrett's home the team was over for BBQ and Evelynn got to meet Kono, Danny and his daughter Grace. Even theo Evelynn was only five she was every forward and had great knowledge of what was happen around the world she wasn't as sheltered at Grace Williams. 

Evelynn asked "daddy can I inform uncle Sam and uncle Callen that these tow robbers are caught" climbing in to his lap laying against his chest and resting her head on his shoulder.

Steve with out a word pulled out his phone call Sam and hand the phone to his daughter put the phone speaker so everyone could hear the conversation. 

When Sam answered Evelynn tells him "your speakers phone uncle Sam, aunty Sonya, mama uncle Chin Officer Kono Kalakaua, Detective Williams and his every innocent daughter Grace who eight years old are all at daddy's place for BBQ"

Sam said "I see, so what did you do on first day?"

Eveylnn said "before I get to that where are you?"

Sam said "at work why"

Evelynn asked "is uncle Callen and Ms Hetty there with you"

Sam replied "yes they are, why what are you up?"

Steve laughed Evelynn's godfather know her well take sip of his beer he wait for his daughter to explain it all to Sam. Evelynn said "ncle Sam I am hurt, that you think I was up to something when I simply asked after your partner and boss who I have meet more then one. So it only been nice to ask after them it is call be plight besides I have big news to share so can you please put me on speaker phone"

Callen and Hetty both greeted her Evelynn said "I big news and it good news too"

It was Callen that response to this comment "you know better than that no news is good news"

Evelynn look up her dad resin a eyebrow with small smile say "but uncle Callen in your line of work no news is deadly"

It get a smile from everyone Catherine said "she got you there Callen"

It was Hetty who got thing back to the important topic which was Evelynn big news because she knew that she would not be included if it wasn't important. The young girl was good at known how and who interact with each issue that come up. 

Evelynn said "we got them, the man and woman from the bank. They were on the plane at first I didn't notice them because I try to deal with bad little boy who wouldn't stop kick my site even after a ask him to twice but late at airport I saw them wait in line so want to security and told them all about the robbery. I told them dad was wait for me and that is head of Governor task force. Then dad had to call mama to come get me while he and task force worked on tied up loss end of the Los Angeles case"

Steve adds "we tied them to not only the Los Angeles robbery we also connect them to robbery in NYC, Dallas and murder of police officer in Melbourne. They both ever going to athe out side of jail cell"

Hetty said "that good news"

Callen asked "say Evelynn how did you handle the boy on the plane"

Evelynn laughed her eyes dance when said "I had asked the boy twice to stop and I wasn't going to waste my breath on him again, but it was something Aunty Kelly and dad had told me that gave the idea"

Sam asked "Kelly as in uncle Freddie girlfriend?"

Evelynn replied with simple one word answer yes. She knew what was coming we everyone the family knew that Aunty Kelly was little crazy and for her to put up uncle Freddie she had to be. When Sam asked what Kelly told her Evelynn replied "treat boys the way the treat you"

Hetty was the one to speak up asked her "you kick his seat?"

Evelynn said"&I want to the row behind the boy sit and there was only one person sit in window sit and it turn out to be PO Nile Ford. He come to see his family here in Oahu while he recovery from his injury.  We had a good talk first before I mule kick the back of the boy's sit. He didn't like it and he completed to his father who was sitting next to him. When his father demanded I stop kicking his son sit. I told him why should I when he didn't after I asked him to stop twice& giggling she added &I also told him if he stop I will. Boy was 8 or so years old and he was crying. After a while he fell a sleep the way to Hawaii it was every peaceful flight"

Callen who knew the little girl every well said "I am chocked that you did hit the boy"

Evelynn said "daddy said that I am not to hit anyone under any circumstances unless they hit me first"

Callen asked "you didn't view that kick you sit is as good as hit you"

Evelynn said "daddy also told me the deforestation of been hit is when the person or persons hand, fist or feet making contact with me with force"

Hetty said "every smart dad you have there, with the Marshall arts moves you know you could do really damage to someone"

Evelynn laughed saying "I been training with military best of the best seine I could walk at first I real enjoy when dad got upset with Grandpa Joe for teach me but now it fun lost of fun"

Sam said "When you get back you and I going to have a talk about following your aunty Kelly advice kiddo"

Evelynn said "aunty Michelle would approve of my actions, or have you forgotten Little league game" she giggled.

Sam said "that guy was ragging and Aunty Michelle did what she had to, word hurt more then a hits at age"

Evelynn said "ragging is part of the game uncle Sam you were doing it to other team when they where batting"

Sam said "that man picked the wrong kid to mass with, you know no one get way with picking on Kym your Aunty is every proactive over both you and Kym"

Evelynn laughed said "I know all to well how over proactive aunty Michelle can be"Evelynn remember that the man who had called chocolate lover at the park when she and Kym were playing on the monkey bars. At the time she didn't understand why her aunty had been upset about the what the man had said but that night her daddy had explained to her why her aunty had knocked the man on his ass and it had upset Evelynn to know that the man had been mean to Kym, in her eyes aunty didn't hurt the man has bad as Evelynn left he should have been.

Eveylnn had end the call and hand her father back his phone she didn't really want to let this new coming know to much about her on her first visit back to the island. However she did get know Grace that night and she seem to be a great Evelynn could the two of them been good friend some day. 


	18. Cut short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other case cut short Steve time with his family

Steve,  Catherin e Evelynn at Diamond-head surfing with Steve  an d  Catherin e  ha d  th e  da y  of f  s o  thei r decided that would spend the morning surfing while Catherine had few meets at the base this morning.  Th e  tw o  o f  the m  wer e  headin g  i n  t o  shor e  when alar m  whe n  of f.

Evelynn  aske d " what  that  sound  dad?"

Steve replied "it a  tsunami  warning come Keiki we going have help clear the beach"

Catherine grabbed both the boards and Evelynn got they belongs and Steve started yelling for everyone to get off the beach and three of them were last people long with lifeguards off the beach. Steve was talking to the Governor while Catherine talked to her boss. 

When Steve hung up with Governor he told Catherine they have 2 hours before tsunami hit the shoreline. Catherine informed Steve that a bowie dictated plates movements deep out in to sea. She tell him that command is take the fleet out to sea and Steve joked about take out his snorkels out to which Catherine reply was to tell him to be careful which he responded in kind.

Steve next call is to Danny who has to pick up Grace from school and Steve tell him to meet that he know somewhere the kids can be safe. The last call he name is to Kamekona asking if he could look after the kids who was more than happy to do so.

When Danny and Steve meet up he asked Steve who had changed had his daughter all ready for the day with Kamekona's family in mount home. Danny asked "you sure this is the safest place on the island?"

Steve replied "ideally I would like to sent Evelyn on the carrier with her mother out sea which is safest place during tsunami but Kamekona's family has home out on the mounts it safest place on island right now"

Evelynn was not to happy about her day with her mother seem to be cut short by a case but the fact the tsunami expect goes missing on the day that tsunami was to head their way set the alarm bells. She was aware of the fact their was over 75 children who day with they partners were cut short because their mother or father work on the fleet. Who knew when they would next have a chance to spend time with their parents. 

She and Grace were playing cards and Grace was killing it, Evelynn was looking out in the greening when it Was her turn. When it is her turn Kamekona said "she had an thing to worry about that her father was good to be fine"

Evelynn  said " not  worried  about  dad  he  has  this  weird  ability  to  get  out  live  from  the  close  calls,  it  my  uncle Callen and uncle Sam that I worry about most. I don't know anyone with more gunshot wounds then uncle Callen has,  he  jocks  about it  calls  himself  Swiss cheese, he  doesn't  go  swimming if he  can  help  it  say  that  he  got  so  many  hole  him  that he  feard  that  he woulddrown"

She  shakes  her  head  with  small  smile  she  adds "I  fold"  she  throw her cards  down 

Grace  said  " uncle  Steve  said  that  you  were  really  good  at  cards" she  look  at  Evelynn. 

Evelynn  smile d " he  tell  you  why I  am  never  beaten"

Grace  replied "no,  you  haven't  won a  game  today"

Evelynn  laughs  her  eyes  dance  as  she  said "okay  lets  play"   


Next  around  Evelynn  clean  Kamekona's  family  of  all  the  lollipop  and  Grace  lost  three  quarter of  her  stack.  Just  has  the  around  come  to  end  Steve  and  Danny  came  to  pick  them  up.  When  Steve  told  the  girl that  their  was  no  tsunami it  was  all so  that  someone  could  steal  money  Evelynn  was  angry  saying  in  every  upset  voice "I haven't seen mom in months your tell me that my time with her was cut short  because of a so and so greed  now I  don't  know  when I  would  get  to  spend  time  with  my  mom,  arrrrrr"  she  was  upset,  she  stomp  her  foot  and  she  had  her  father  angry  face  too.

Evelyn n  t o  he r  fathe r  an d  sai d "I  hop e  yo u  hur t  the m  whe n  yo u  cuf f  the m  fo r  cuttin g  m y  tim e  wit h  mo m, I  woul d  like t o  g o  hom e  no w  da d"  sa y  tha t  las t  par t  s o  calmly

Stev e  picke d  u p  ever y  angr y  Evelyn n  settl e  he r  on hi s  hip an d  bin d  goodby e  t o  hi s  friend s  befor e  heade d  o f  befor e  a n  angr y  littl e  gir l  di d  somethin g  the y  bot h  woul d  com e  t o  regret .

On  the  way  home  Evelynn  asked "daddy canwe  go to the  base  and  hit  something?"

Steve  replied "sorry  mom  expecting a video  call  from  both  of  us,  she  need  to know that  you  are  safe  after  today  events"

Eveylnn  said "okay"  mom  is  no  fun  when  she  angry,  she  don't  blow  up  like dad .  She  more  calculating  and  attack  with  persists quick deadly blow. She don't play head games with the suspect like dad. He likes to take his use deadly force and often gose head first in to a fight. Some  how  dad  seem to  come  out  of  the  bad  situation  just  like  uncle  Callen.  Dad  always  credit  his  SEAL  friends  but I  think  that  it  has  to  little  bit  to  do  with  luck  and  hell  of  lot  to  do  with  power  of  will especially  fight to  live.  This  was a  debate I  been  having  with  my  self  ever  since I was briefed about power of will but i think I'll wait to bring these topic up at the next team BBQ at dad's place which one day would be home. I knew that hawaii would home for us when mom leavethe Navy becouse we all dad need the Navy to breathe.  

That night Evelynn talked to her mother and to her sperice her grandfather Joseph was there too. The big E was a stop over on his way to pearl base where he would have some meetings before going back home to California with Evelynn. 

Evelynn  smiled  and  asked  if  grandpa  was  going  to  be  at  the  next  BBQ.  When  she  got a  positive  replied  she  said "good I  got a  good  topic to  debate"

When ask  what  was  the  topic  all  she  said was  they  had  to  wait  like  everyone else  but  she  did  tell  them  that  it  was  debate  she  been  having  with  herself  for  some time  and  she  could not decidedthe  out  come.

The  call  end  when  Evelynn fell asleep on  her  father  lap  during  the  call  and  Steve  was  glad  that  he  made  sure  that  Evelynn  was feeded  ready  for  bed  before  hand after her swim which seem to cool the upset little girl the he had picked up from Kamekona's place.


	19. Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn make a call that leaves Danny speechless

Evelynn and Steve fell in to a Patten going for swim in morning or surfing and having breakfast together before going of to the office where her father worked. She would do her work on her workbook while her  father worked on case. There was always someone in the headquarters with Evelynn but she mostly stayed in Steve's office.

Steve return to headquarters for lunch, the team watch father and daughter through the glass doors. It was interesting to watch the two, the little girl was every foreword and out spoken she was every inquisitive asking questions and her father was to happy to answer her openly and honestly. Steve and his daughter had every different op porch to father daughter relationship then Danny and Grace had. Grace was protected and sheltered while Evelynn was well informed about the world.

After over hearing a conversation between Chin and Danny about Grace Evelynn locked herself in her father office and called grandpa Joe.

When Joe answered on the first ring she told him "grandpa, I am worried about Grace"

When her grandpa Joe asked why she replied "she don't know how bad the bad guys can be or that the bad guy could be someone in her life someone who knows her father or mother or step father,  she is lives this sheltered life and she believe in fairytale ends but I know that you don't get happily ever after in really life. The road to love is bumpy and along one" Joe told her that she should worried about Grace she wouldn't be going anywhere near boys any time soon. So she wouldn't have her heart broken any time soon. You enjoy your time with your father and he see her when she gets back to California. 

When Joe hung up the call he made call to Steve who was on his way to crime scene with Danny. Steve answer the call telling Joe that he and Danny was on they way to crime scene, but when Joe told him he had just got of the phone with Lynn Steve told him that he had just left her at headquarters, asking what happen? 

Joe tell him that she is fine but that Evelynn was worried about Grace. To which Danny asked "what was wrong with Grace" Joe tells them that Evelynn is worried for Grace because she believes in fairytale and happily ever after. Danny look confused raised an eyebrow at Steve who asked Joe to summary of what Evelynn had told him.

Joe said "that Evelynn feels that Grace has higher chance of getting her heart broken because she believes in fairytale and love at first sight.  She come from broken marriage. She don't have a good example of a good marriage,  Grace told her that her step father and mother fight a lot when they think she a sleep in her bed plus her mother and father fight all the time too even tho her father is good at hind it better then her mother and step father"

Danny month fell open, Evelynn had been on the island for less then a week and she only spend one night with Grace at the BBQ. The two only spoke for short time while Grace was get ready to go while he help Steve lord the dishwasher. This was not really news to Steve because he could tell that something about the conversation with Grace had his daughter mind working over time. He also knew that Evelynn was like him wouldn't talk until she was ready on her terms with who she felt would most like understand the situation in this case she had felt it was Joe who was child of divorce which only hand full of people knew about.

Danny asked "why would she be asked Joe why did your daughter fine not ask you about the you?"

Joe answered "because Steve is not a child of divorce Danny but I am"

When Danny didn't speak Steve asked "what did you tell her Joe"

Joe replied "I tolx her not to worry about Grace that she had few more years before she be going  out with boys and we know Danny wouldn't let anything happen to Graceb"

Steve smiled replying "I am sure but in a few years Grace  may diced for herself but I am sure Danny would do a full background check on any guy who give Grace the eye or better yet he shoot them right Danny"

Danny turned the table asking Steve what would he do who smile replied "she be marrying her Eden, he is six years older his father is Navy SEAL retired now is he work for Navy Criminals Investigation Services federal age and his mother in the intelligence sector" Danny looked at Steve in disbelief. 

Joe laughter could be heard on the phone dose not matter how many times he hear this every time Steve tell newbie he get a laugh out of it. He wished he could see Danny's face right now.

Steve said "you don't believe me ask Evelynn when we get back to headquarters" to which Danny said that he would. Pulling up to crime scene he end the call with Joe getting out of the car asking Duke what they got.

Meanwhile at the headquarters Evelynn climbed on her father chair and keeled pick up the land line she called her aunty Kelly in California. The two of them talked she want to know how her aunty was doing. Her aunty was seven months pregnant she was having little girl other little cousin to play with. She told her aunty about her father team. 

Kono Kalakaua join the team when she was in the police academy a week before her graduation. She used to be a surfer until she blow her keen at 17th in USA open when she was try to different her championship. She missed her graduation because she was looking after a the kidnap victim's son. Kono and Evan end up be taken too because his father wouldn't do what the bad guys wanted. Dad and his team got the bad guys and freeded Evan and his father. 

Uncle Chin us also on the team, Chin Ho Kelly,  he was grand-papa partner in the force.  Grand-papa was his training officer, so he learned from the best about wearing the badge.  He is also Kono Kalakaua's cousin. He as great knowledge of the island and he has the street contact people open up to him. That why dad picked him also because dad trust uncle Chin. 

The last member is loud mouthed Detective from Jersey been on the island for seven months. Daniel Williams everyone calls him Danny but when dad want annoy him dad calls him Danno. His daughter gave him that name when she was three she was try say his name and all that came out was Danno. He talks with his hands lot he is from big Italian family. He has three sisters all older then him and little bother name Matthew. Grace that Danny's daughter name she loves her uncle Matty,

Grace is eight years old and she cheerleader at her school. She loves her father but she lives with her mother who got remarried and moved to Hawaii. Grace said that she wish she could spend more time with her father but that not possible right now because Detective Williams livings in motel.

She filled her aunty Kelly in on what happened the first three days she was in Hawaii but she left out hat had happen on the plane ride over to Hawaii  from LAX. She promise to call again soon with more news before saying goodbye when she saw her father and Detective walk in to the headquarters. 

This was easy case that almost solved it self when Steve called over to Evelynn to join them in common area of the office. Evelynn picked up her stuff and join her father and his team.

Steve asked "Eveie tell Detective Williams who going to marry when you grow up"

Evelynn replied  "dad you know who I am go to marry" she look up at her father.

Steve said "Detective Williams don't believe me"

Evelynn said "when I grow up I am going to marry my Eden my every own sailor, he is going to be a Marine like his grandfather Colonel, he father was a Navy SEAL retired now and he now is federal agent plus his mother is in intelligence just like my mom"

Steve said "now tell him why, you going to marry Eden"

Evelynn said "you mean other then the fact that I love him"

Steve nodded his head and Evelynn says "because Eden would understand just like mama understand about dad been gone for chunks of the year  sometime for a hold year so when I join the Navy he would understand like dad and mom plus uncle Sam and aunty Michelle. So we would have 98.99% chance to make our marriage work because I plan on only marrying one time"

She looked back and front between her father and the Detective, she could see a smile on her father face. She shake her head and asked if they could leave now and Steve replied with simple answer yes father and daughter walk out holding hands. They could her Kono saying "Smart little girl must get it from her mother" Chin slapped Danny on the back grab his stuff he had date with Milan which he was looking forward to. 


	20. Fun day

Joseph Rollins four star Admiral stop out side the five 0 headquarters and when he look through the glass doors he saw a young girl of eight with dark blond hair in to ponytails on each side of her head, wearing a school uniform. He guess that she must be Detective Williams daughter Grace laying on the floor doing her homework and Asian woman at computer table he figured she was Officer Kono Kalakaua one the member of task force that Steve was in charge of. 

Joseph push open the door and walked in Kono look up to see a four star Admiral with lots of ribbons and meddles pine to his chest on his jacket of his uniform. She asked "can I help you?"

Joseph said "you most be Officer Kono Kalakaua one of the members of that task force, I Admiral Joseph Rollins you can call me Joseph or Rollins quite frankly I am sick of hear the word Admiral there is enough people in my life that call me that and I have power to get them in hell of lot of trouble"

Kono smile at Naval officer he had sense of humour she replied "yes, I am Joseph,  you here to see the boss"

Joseph replayed "no actually I here because a little girl request that I coming as soon I possible as I am the only that can help with big problem she as found her in. But for life in I can figure out what kind of problem a five year old girl can find themselves in"

Kono look  littl e  shocke d to hear that Evelynn would have ask for help when the Admiral Rollins showed her the email he had got late last night and it read, dear Admiral Rollins, I feared I have left one of my assignments to the last mints with all that had been going with the loss of uncle Freddie and grand-papa It slip my mind and now I find myself in big trouble the due date is last then month way there for I require your assistance in this matter I request that you arrive in Hawaii as soon as possible. Thank you your loving granddaughter Evelynn McGarrett.

Kono smiled Steve daughter had sick sense of humour Kono wonder where she get it from, boss was to serious but she seen another  sid e  o f  th e  bos s a softer side when he with his daughter and wife. Chin had told her that Steve  had played some great pranks when he was younger so she knew boss has a funny bone. 

Kono asked Grace if she knew anything about it and Grace replied "no aunty Kono"

Kono explain to Admiral that the two girl had from a fast friendship this pass week that Evelynn has been on island.  At which point Steve and Danny walking to office Steve call out his father in law "Joseph" as he walked to him smiled saying "I was expecting you until later tonight"

Joseph replayed "yes I was required to arrive soon as possible it was requested of me last night, you would know what kind of trouble that requires my assistance would"

Steve look puzzled for a second he look around the room then asked Kono where his daughter was Kono informed him that she left with Chin to get lunch orders. Just then the little trouble maker walked in when she spotted her grandfather she ran  slamming in to him and wrapped herself around his leg &grandpa& she didn't realize just how much she had missed her grandfather who had been way in DC for work.

He pick her up settle her on his hip and she kissed his cheek before asking "you got my message"

Joseph asked "yes however I can't think of any reason why you could not ask your father to help you on this assignment.

"because dad didn't know mom when she was my age, so he could not help I remember mom telling me a story about a sailing ship and island just her and you fishing. She said she lost her favourite fishing rod that time the fish was to big  and it almost pull her in to the ocean because she wouldn't let you help" told her grandfather.

Joseph replayed "and you wanted know what type of rod she lost so you get one for her birthday next month" Evelynn nodded her head with smile on her face.

Joseph smiled at her tell her "it was customer decorated rod"

Evelynn asked "what dose customer decorated mean"

Joseph replayed "your mother didn't like the Colour red which was what the colour of the rod was before your mother redecorated the rod herself, she repainted it in midnight blue and did little military Simbel in gold up and down main part of the rod replaced hand with USA flag soft grip"

Evelynn said "but I can't ask mom to decorate her rod then she know what I got her for her birthday& she sigh laying her head on her grandfather shoulder and adds &now what am I going to do?"

Steve said "how about you and grandpa go buy a midnight blue rod and some gold decorating paper and USA flag grip then you can decorate the rod yourself and give it to her"

Evelynn thought about it for few minutes before she answered her farther "okay, lets go grandpa"

Hearing her tummy objecting Steve said "lunch first young lady" Evelynn smiled her father and nodded her head at him, the little girl is know to skip lunch when she lost in a project it was her family who had to remind her to take break for lunch.

after lunch her grandfather and Evelynn when of to fishing goods shop in Waikiki when they two arrived at the shop the sale man ask if he could help. Evelynn said "I am look for fishing rod for my mother, but it can't be any old colour it has to be midnight blue.  See my mother lost her favourite rod and it was customer decorated, but the base colour was midnight blue"

The sale person smiled and he show half a dozen midnight blue rods that where used to fish of shallow water and deep water fishing. Evelynn examined each one every carefully and pick three of them that she really like. She asked her grandfather "what do you think grandpa?"

Her grandfather examine each one every closely and pick one of three saying "this is the one" picked up one of rods. 

The person said that it was great choice and Joseph told him "don't closed the count we need a USA flag custom grip and Evelynn can you grab a Minnow Crank-bait lure while I grab fish line"

Evelynn said "roger grandpa" 

She then turn look at sale person asked "excuse-me, mister where can I find the lure?"

The man pointed her the directions say "that they should be at  you r eyes level&" Evelynn found it and was back before her grandpa.

Once the count was closed grandpa questions the sale person about the cost because he believe that it cost more then the person hadd charged but he told Joseph "military discount, as thank you for your service"

Joseph replayed "mahalo" before her and Evelynn walked out the shop and headed to the craft shop to pick up some gold decorating paper and head home. Where grandfather and granddaughter decorated the rod and once it was dry Joseph put it together so it would be ready for Catherine to use. 

When Steve return home the three of them set down for dinner and had quite night. Next morning Joseph had to be on base the three of them when for morning swim before having breakfast then added out the door. This morning Evelynn was going to base with her grandfather she couldn't wait to explore base  while her grandfather worked these military meets of his are often  long and boring she wonder how her grandfather can stay a weak through them.

She had stopped PO Davis they younger son of Admiral Davis who was in charge of security at the white house in Washington DC. He was also a every good friend of her grandfather the two had been best friends from childhood. PO Davis was 19 years old  h e passed his BUD/S last year and did his first tour been back State-side only for three weeks. PO Davis was Evelynn favourite babysitters when she was only two years of age. He was lots of fun playing war games around house and during the summer the two wound have water gun fights of course the two could never agree on how won. 

The two walk around the grounds towards the pool area where Commander Wade was training some SEALs she couldn't help giggle covering her month with her little hand she couldn't stop giggling. Breathing through she got control over herself she asked "dose all the training officer yell like that"

Davis replied "yes, you see Commander white in action"

They were stand now only three feet from Commander Wade Evelynn smiled stood up head held up a stern face angry voice she yelled "I never see bunch sorry excuse for sissy, Navy must be losing they f**mind signing you bunch of lessors. I going turn you sissy boys in to men even if it kills me, my two year old granddaughter can kick your sorry ass to next Friday and back, get up, are you crying sailor I tell you not even my granddaughter cry when she get hurt, get back in there sissy boy" she  eve n mimic her grandpa Joe  actin g  b y kick the air to show that Joe would have kick kid he was bulling back in to the pool not wait for kid jump back in.

"I'll have to have long conversation with Commander McGarrett about the time you spend watch Commander White training session,  you in danger of turning to Commander White" Davis told her.

Evelynn replied "you to late I been watch grandpa Joe for four and half years now, anyway it always fun to watch dad yell at grandpa each time I show him what I laurened because he fears that start fight at school"

Davis asked "have you started a fight in school"

Evelynn said "no, but I did end one I tell you if you don't tell my family?"

Davis  asked "what happened"

&"t was Monday after two felt feet funeral, we Kym and I were playing in the playground when these older boy, grade three or so boys were talking this boy said something about about the war in Iraq and how everyone one of  military personnel be killed asked for it because the war should never been in the first place. I kick him in you know where with my steel cap boots. He fell of the monkey bars had to go to sick bay, his voice" laughed adding "it was high like singer"

She turn to Davis telling him he had better not tell her father she adds "if you let it slip I tell Admiral Davis how that dint on roof of his 1971 Charger got there"

Davis said "you were tow years when that happens are you never going let me forget it"

Evelynn asked"&what you think"

Davis replied "no"

Evelynn replied "smart boy" she smile Davis shakes his head tell her never to change who she is for anyone.

Evelynn said "never going to happen my family wouldn't let me" she looked around then added "I wish I had my water gun right now"

Davis asked "remind you of Colorado by the sea where we played"

Evelynn said "in the summer I still shoot the army personal who walk by. Got 66 army out of that was 15 ranger this year, 20 Mreains and 12 Air Force&"

Davis could tell that there was story behind the way the little girl eyes danced and if he was Honest he was curious as to what had happened but the little girl was just like her father she only speak when she is ready.

She eyes showed restatement Davis asked "you got caught?"

Evelynn nodded her little head and Davis asked "by who"

Evelynn look up at him said "Dad, uncle Sam and uncle Freddie they must have just got off the sea-bird that land they still had the war paint on their face which made them look really mean. I didn’t see them but he saw me kick Corporal Patterson in the nuts with my new steel cap boots"

Davis asked "ouchi, how long were you grounded for?"

Evelynn asked "I was ground for night and next morning but for kick the corporal"

Davis raised a eyebrow and Evelynn smiled saying "I got grounded for hit dad"

When Davis look at her quietly asking her why she kicked her father that Evelynn tell him "it all story but the foundation of it is that dad said the I could only hit someone if they hit me first or advance at me in a threatening manner and the corporal if the bill"

Davis asked "what the story, you can just say you kick him that just been mean"

Evelynn laughs shaking her head she take a look around and then she turn to Davis and tells him &I was bored it was Friday and I had a hold week before aunty Michelle could bring here to see my grand-papa because aunty Michelle had to come here for work. I took my water gun and want down to the beach there were some training drill it was join Army, Mreains and Air Force, anyway the Corporal said something about the SEALs that I am not going to repeat. So I shoot him in the face salty sea water from my perches up in the tree&

Davis asked "the big Oke tree, about 50m from where the beach"

Evelynn said "I took dad old camouflage netting and shoot a** more times then needed, made me mess up his drill twice. Then when he was done he look like perstal and well done perstal. He saw me when I got down from three, when Commander white let them free for lunch he came to wards the tree, his face was red and I could see steam coming from his ears. He said something that I never heard before and you know I  been around sailor all my life so there is much I haven't heard. He said he was going to spank me good. I may have dog him a little but when he said he was going to spank me I yell at him tell him that he would not like what I do to him if he came never me. He made a comment about me been a kid so when he took three step towards me I kick him in nuts. That when  heard my name in booming voice, my dad angry voice Evelynn McGarrett, what do you think you are doing young lady. I told my dad what he said about the SEALs, how wrong he was because he  wasn' t  mentally strong like the SEALs because he could hack it when I shoot him on the face with my water gun from way up there, I pointed up the tree. At which point Grandpa Joe came and said that wasn't doing any I don't to the the SEALs when they are training or doing standard drill. Corporal storm of because I said that he not has strong as the SEALs because I do it to them all the time. Anyway after he left I told dad that mom was on leave for 38 hours she would not set-rep report he said there was anything to report,  but I could tell he was favouring his left leg so walked up him and saying really then this wouldn't hurt then I slapped dad right leg just above his keen. He grounded me for breaking the regulations. The goof ball  aka uncle Freddie couldn't help but laugh and asking dad what hope he had to fool his wife when he couldn't fool me. But I know dad down played what really happen for mom that night. But was great 38 hours we when out for dinner the hold family at uncle Sam place the next night"

She smiled at pick up tow sticks throw one to Davis and said "on grade" Wade watched the two of then he was a little chocked to see that the young PO go toe to toe with five year, he did not hold back and she matched him every move. 

She told him "I miss this, with you and Eden both way all the time I got no one to play with"

Davis said "you got Kym"

Evelynn said "too girly, for life in me I have no idea how that happens with mom like aunty Michelle and dad like uncle Sam how could she turn out to be so girly"

Davis said "give her year or tow and she find balance between to the two side"

Evelynn said "she great at pranks and funny I hope you right Davis"

When voice from behind Wade said "watch your feet Evelynn keep your back keen banded, good don't forget to  mov e  you r  fee t" when the person came to stop next to Wade did he noticed that it was Admiral Rollins. 

Wade said "she good really good"

Admiral Rollins replied "she been watch SEALs training from young age she pick up a few things over the years but that sword play she pick up from watching the last samurai movie with her father"

The two watch Davis and Evelynn play fight if one didn't know they playing one would think that it was really fight. Both didn't hold back when at it everything they got. When Davis move lay his stick to her neck he think he won but when Evelynn tapped the inside of his leg he look down to see that stick was pointed at his private area. He smiled saying "I should see that coming" he shake his head.

They both turn to face the commanding officer and Davis stood instantiation as did Evelynn before she smiled and asked "is it time to go grandpa"

Admiral Rollins replied "yes it is" before he gave Davis more instructions on the assignment. 

Evelynn asked "where to next grandpa" she asked take his hand after she said goodbye to Davis. Her grandfather told her that they were going to meet her father and his team for at Hilton Village. She smile she was happy and had so much fun that she didn't know that it was dinner time already it just feel like she just had lunch a few minutes ago.

When they got home that Evelynn started to her plans to decorate her mother new fishing rod setting time line to insure that she would finish in time for her mother birthday. 


	21. Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny hang out with father and daughter

Steve and Evelynn were going hiking this morning to the stratum with Danny while Chin and Kono get started on the day. Of course Danny been Danny he companies all the way, Evelynn roll her eyes give her father look as if ask why he had asked Detective Williams to come alone.

Danny asked "you did this every year with your old man"

Steve said "yeah, I still remember the first time I bested my old man to the top, I remember it like it was yesterday"

Evelynn never understand why her father picked Detective Williams to be on the team he was rude, negative and disrespectful  somethin g her father wouldn't stand for from his SEALs team, anyone who is as disrespectful found themselves transfer out of the team in blink of eye. She found her father's brain to be complex and highly active. Why couldn't the loud mouth Detective Williams understand her father has been in the Navy more then half his life, following orders was what he was use to and that is what was doing following orders that the Governor had give him a oder "clean up the island using any means to get the job done" that what he was told and that is what he was doing.

Evelynn sometime she think that her father job would be easy if Detective Williams wasn't on the team because his disrespectful ways were making his job more difficult then it should be. This not the mainland thing on this island worked differently why can't Detective Williams understand that. She turn to see that she was way head of  the adults she yell down to them "come old man move it, move it" she laughed and ran up. Her father with his long leg could help him to catch with her and she knew he get her back for calling him old man. 

She could hear  Detective Williams yell "wait for me" just has her  fathe r catch up and grab her around the legs throw her over his shoulder like a cave man run up. 

Father and daughter where take long over due drink of water when Danny finely get to the top. Steve smiled saying "I don't know how you can run down a suspect Danno, you can't keep up with five year"  moments  like this is when she  knew  why  the  Detective  was  on  the  team  not  only  was  he  good  at  his  job dispite been rude but  he  was  source of  entertainment  for her father.

Danny replied "shut up you animal and give me some of that water" take the bottle from Steve.

Evelynn said "Detective Williams take look around have you seen anything like this, mom would love this view"

Steve said "she dose, you know Keiki I asked you mother to marry me here, right here it was summer the sun was set up high in the sky,  i t was blue she was busy enjoy the view and got down one keen called out to her when she turn around I asked her, Cath would keep me safe give reason to keep fight and someone to come home to"

Evelynn asked "and she said yes"

Steve hold face light up when he replied "yes, she said yes" Danny had not see Steve this happy it seem like that Just talking about his wife seem to make the animal seem more human.

Evelynn said "wait a minute what were you doing here I thought that you didn't come back after grand-papa put you and annty Marry on two plane to the mainland?"

Steve said "I found myself with 48 hours leave and your mother was stationed at Pearl she only had 12 hours of leave so I came to see her" Catherine and Steve both speand as much as time they both knew that the time they had with each other was never to be waste. 

When Danny think about it the man in the lift telling that little boy not to worry that their were police officers compare to this man standing front of him is not the same man. However he only sees this man when his Wife and daughter are in town. If Danny did not see it with his own eyes he would not have believe it.

Danny was so lost in his own thoughts he had missed what the Hawaiian call the Rock Art but he Catch the end of the conversation when Steve was explaining the art was  about, it was some Warriors hunting tutors or  somethin g along these lines. 

Steve said "Evelynn don't go to close to the edge"  he  was  proactive  like  any  father.

Evelynn said "yes dada" stood next to him smiled know just how her father get when he think she could be in danger she loved her father but sometime he drive her crazy with his over proactive SEAL rutin but she be the first to admit that it has it  use  like  the  time  when  she  had that unwanted  tail  following  her  around  her  first  week  in  school  after  she  had save the  kid from some  bullies.

They made they way down it was good started for the day when they were on the way down Evelynn asked her father if they would have Moives marathon when he asked what moives she would like to watch, Evelynn smiled and replied "police academy all seven of them" Steve was seem have good influence on his daughter when it comes to Moives.

Danny said "I can guess which one is your favourite character officer Tackle Barry, he is animal and you animals stick together"

Evelynn said "Hightower is mom favourite because he reminds her of dad when they first meet back in academy, my favourite is Loud mouth Jones, because his ninja like dad and  he  can  mimic  any  sound  or  voice. Dad favourite is Maoney because just like dad he the one that fix everything when everything goes wrong in people life"

Danny replied "you lucky basted" under his breath.

Steve didn’t need to be reminded of that fact he knew just how lucky he was to find Catherine to have her has his wife and his daughter in his life.

He asked his daughter "so did you have fun this morning Keiki was there anything else you do before you back to school?"

Evelynn said "can we go see grand-papa and great grand-papa dada?"

Danny who was quite sitting in the passengers seat was listen to father and daughter he was watching Steve closely he could imagine what Steve must been going through when he witnessed his father murder miles away over the phone. It subject that the had not yet breached with Steve, but surely Steve had talked to his daughter about it. 

Danny should not have been shocked when Steve pull in to the military graveyard when he pulled the car in to parking, he watched Steve has he sat in the driver seat as if he was get his nerves to face his father. Danny could see the guilt on Steve face Danny suspect that Steve blames himself for his failure to save his father's life even if he had know deep down there was nothing he couldn't have done. Danny waited in the car given father and daughter some privacy. 

He could see from Steve body language that he was struggling to keep it together but he put up a good face for his daughter. The little girl was talking to the gravestones mostly like tell her grandfather all about her little life on the mainland and her trip to the island. Danny  see s Steve keeled down next his daughter and she turn wrapping her little hands around father neck hugging him, Danny could tears falling down her little face. She pulled back and Steve wiped her tears away with his thumb he may not be able to read lips but he could tell that Steve was cry too. He watch the little girl wipe her father's tears with her little hands before father and daughter kissed they fighters and places them over John Mcgarrett name on the gravestone then Steve picked up the little girl and started to walk to wards the car once more.

This day has been really eye opener for Danny the next stop was memorial he found out little of Steve family history,  Steve was name after his  grandfather  an  Ensign  in  the  Navy  who  lost  his  live  in  the  Pearl-harbour  attack  December 7th  1971\.  Danny may have been unsure when Chin said that he should tag long maybe he would see a side of Steve that he almost never let people see. But Danny had to  had  to  admit  that  Chin  may have  been  right  and  he  was  gald  that  he had  listen  because  he  could  get  to  like  this  Steve J  Mcgarrett  the  husband  and  father he thinks that this Steve Mcgarrett and he could may be become friends.


	22. Kono Kalakaua

Evelynn and Steve had gone surfing at Waikiki where the two of them had ran in to Kamekona who was getting ready for days work. Kamekona told Evelynn about the first time he had meet Steve and the little girl couldn't help but laugh at the story and it really explain why she found XXL T-shirt with Kamekona's face it in a pile of her father's clothes. She like the big guy he was every entertaining and he not only make her laugh but gets father to crack a smile.

When Kamekona told Steve that Evelynn had been there  four times and she had blueberry shaved ice. Steve told Kamekona that Evelynn like anything that turn her month blue because she like to think she is blue taught-lizard. Her father could be silly sometimes.

Meanwhile at the headquarters Kono and Chin walked in to find Danny at work he had to drop off Grace at his ex's place because step Stan want her to attend a family breakfast with his sister. Kono remember last night BBQ at Steve's place with debating the topic that Evelynn had asked about "do you believe that people need something to fight for when they on the edge of life and death"

The little girl was smart she sat back and listen to people around debate and then in the end when Steve agree with Danny and everyone one need something to fight for she had look little chocked then asked her father "what about uncle Callen, how do you explain that how he saviour,  he didn't have any family to fight for, he was in and out forster homes as a child, his hold family was killed, he bounce one foster family to other. He been shoot more times then you dad, he had a hole clip of AK shot into him. He still alive how do you explain that?"

Steve replied "every simple your uncle Callen is one exception to the rules" he smiled at his daughter.

Evelynn didn't look like she was going to expect that answer from the boss man but then Steve explain "did uncle Callen tell you that he had a sister, the two were split up in two different forster homes your uncle's sister was in girl home because she was good six years old the state thought that did would give Callen better change to find a family because he was only two years at the time"

Evelynn said "yes but he didn't find a family he been in 33 forster homes before he turn 15, they didn't even tell him what his first name was in the papers just put G Callen, didn't even tell him about his sister who he didn' know about until few months ago when he end up investigating her murder and some foster families he was with shouldn't have any children in these homes. It was just bad really bad but he still alive, even thor there were a few times he didn't want to be but he pulled through against all odds"

Steve said "okay Keiki, you set this up why"

Evelynn smiled her father knew her well, Evelynn replied "at school we had a debate about the power of person Will it got me think about uncle Callen I didn't understand what gave uncle Callen the strength to keep fighting I still don't know how against all odds he just keep pull through the dark times when most people would just give up but not uncle Callen and he not a navy SEAL. See I could understand you, uncle Mike, uncle Freddie and uncle Sam, you all training to not give up you all are SEALs but uncle Callen is not"

Steve said "your uncle Callen is stubborn SOB, who want proof everyone that he could do anything and everything, and Keiki he dose have someone in his life to keep him fight. Hetty, over the years she become like  a mother to him and so she give him the strength to keep fight. You understand Keiki" The little girl nodded her head and smiled at her father. 

The sound of the door bring Kono out from her memory to see Evelynn and Steve walked in to headquarters with breakfast for every from rainbows, the team sat down to eat and look over some hold high school football game of Steve and Chin. Evelynn eyes wide at some of the moves that her father pulled off. She said "I always believed that I get my moves from mum because she was champion ice skater but after see this game maybe I get for you too" her father stick out his tongue at his daughter. 

Kono smiled the last time they had done this  the end up name the Task Force Five 0. This time she got to see father and daughter have fun at each other expenses. Kono like this playful side of the boss that seem to come out natural whenever he is around his daughter and even some time around his wife. She hoped that she would find someone like Steve one day for herself however from what Chin had told her this was is not the angry young man who had left the island over 20 years ago.  Kono could help but smile it was good to see this lay back side of boss, only the team get to see this side of Steve that seem to come out whenever Evelynn McGarrett is around its like the little girl remind him how to have fun. She suspect that Catherine and Evelynn had lot to do with this change in Steve.

When Steve cell when of he look at in come call from Los Angeles it was Michelle cell phone number.  See the number he answer the call saying "Mich, everything okay"

Evelynn look up from breakfast know the only person that  her father called Mich was her aunty Michelle seen her father's face relax she want back to her breakfast she could hear her father asked "Kym, where is your mother?"

Steve listen to his god-daughter before he answer her saying "Evelynn right here, hold on I put you speak phone"

Kym told Evelynn "Lynn you remember when dad want undercover and he came across LAPD undercover officer at the start of this year"

Evelynn said "I remember uncle Sam wasn't happy about it,  when he replaced MIA agent Dominic Vail as NCIS liaison to LAPD. Uncle Callen said that uncle Sam wouldn't let Detective Deeks even sit at Agent Vail desk"

Kym tell her "I saw him today when mum and I were at the mall, there was some break in at the bank and Army a Corporal was shot and killed. I know why dad and uncle Callen call him Shaggy he look like Shaggy from Scoppy Doo"

Evelynn asked "did uncle Sam know you were there with your mother"

Kym said "no are you crazy you how over proactive my dad is I mean he tailed my school bus for three month before he stopped"

Evelynn giggle tell her "you do realize that he would have done a background check on the bus driver before he let you on the bus in the first place"

Evelynn could hear the smile on her best friend when the friends talk for little while they made plans to make cake for first weekend back before going back to school. Evelynn asked "Kym do you know if Eden coming home for the last week of holidays"

When Kym said that her brother will be home and that her father had  promises her rematch ten pin balling he even said that he make uncle Callen come long. Evelynn eyes lights up when said "children vs adults" the two friends hung up the call not before say they usual later and making more plans.

Steve asked "so why dose Sam dislike Detective Deeks?"

Evelynn said "he good at his job but from what uncle Callen said what I understood is that uncle Sam don't think that Detective Deeks  takes case seriously he joke around a lot plus he get distracted by pretty face"

Steve nodded his head he knew Sam came from military family grow up with rules and regulations plus  there would have been porocal  that would have been in-place should anything happen to him or his siblings. Even thor Sam did have his moments been father made him open his eyes as to why these porocals were needed to keep the children safe. He  would  picture Lieutenant Upton  every  time Detective Deeks joke on the job Sam knew frist hand just how deadly it could be to joke around all the time,  it would drive Sam up the wall. 

There had to be a limited to joking around, on mission that could get you or the person next to you killed like the time that Lieutenant Upton was shot because young Private Tommy Simon was joking around  on  scouting  mission  which  give  sniper a chance to shoot them both. The bullet had missed Lieutenant's heart by mm, he had loss a lot of blood it had taken him six months to work his back in to the team and Steve had the Private transferred out faster then he could blink the moment he took over the team he was not going to risk with any of his men's lives.

Evelynn  look  around  the  at  her  father  team,  Chin  was  all  business  when  it  come  to a  case  and  Kono  maybe  the  rookie  in  the  team  but  she  was  well  trained and the job  come  first  even  Danny  even  thor  he  may  talk a  lo but  he  never  joke  around when  it  comings  to a  case which  is  comfort to her to know, she  smiled  and  went  back  to  eating  her  meal.


	23. Last minute

Evelynn was back in Los Angeles and everything was going fine but she and everyone around her knew that it was only matter of time before she moved to Hawaii with her father permanently and so they all made the most of the time they had with her. Hanna family was one that she misses the most as she send more time with them this pass two years. Her grandparents are the other two she misses when she go to Hawaii but they had promised to come visit her as often as they can just as she had made the same promise to the Hanna family. She had also promise to call once or twice a month with them all.

Evelynn had mix feeling about this move she was excited about living with her father in Hawaii but she was also sad about leave her friends and family behind. This was normal or so she been told. She hated that hated the fact that she was told she was too young or too small to know this or that. Detective Deeks had learned the hard way not to tell Evelynn she was too young or too small to do things.

It was just last week when Deeks and his partner Kensi were babysitting Kym and while her uncles Sam and Callen were at the basketball game. After Kym had fallen asleep Evelynn had run down to the TV and turn it on to watch reruns of Walker Taxes Ranger. It was a show that she watched with her father or uncle Sam. When Deeks told she was too young to watch that show she gave him her best McGarrett stair. Kensi watch the show down between the two.

Evelynn said "Detective the only reason I have not kick you in your soft spot is because I respect your partner Kensi you on the other hand I don't have any respect for so hand over that remote or…"

When Kensi laughter had distracted Deeks, Evelynn had pulled the remote and turn the TV back on but she had missed the fight she was not happy. She turned out saying "you made me miss that best part" she stormed off out the back door in to the dark of the night.

When Kensi and Deeks realized that she was missing that the back door was open. They both walked out and Deeks was shot with paintball. Evelynn voice came from the dark backyard "I don't like you" she shot him again then added "you made miss my show".

She came in to the light she was wearing her camo PJ her paintball gun fully lorded and ready to fire. She smiled and fire at Deeks who kept yelping and Jumping around he try to hide behind the pillar. Kensi couldn't help but laugh at Deeks expenses.

Kensi said "you everything Joe said you were and more" she smiled at the young McGarrett before adding "I meet your dad when I was in Hawaii"

Evelynn smiled asking "was he wear long or short sleeve shirt"

Kensi said "Long Why"

Evelynn sigh tell her "long sleeve means that he had gone hurt again, I swear he more reckless then he was when was an active SEAL. I saw more of him when he was an active SEAL than I do now, now that he is the head of the governor task force"

Deeks said "wait you meet her father"

Kensi said "yes" smiled before winking at Evelynn who saw the look on Kensi face she was have fun picking on her partner.

Kensi asked "why don't you respect Deeks Evelynn?"

Evelynn replied "respect not just give it has to be earned and the Detective has yet to do so"

Deeks asked "wait what Kensi do to earn your respect?"

Evelynn said "helped my family" it was simple answer and it was true Kensi had help with video audio when Grandpa Joe had asked her for a favor.

Evelynn saw her uncles stand by the back door her uncle Sam asked "what you doing up young lady"

Evelynn said "he made me angry so I came out here to cool off before going to bed but then he wouldn't leave me alone so I shot him with dad old paintball gun" she pointed to Deeks.

Sam tries to hind his smile failing at it he asked "what did he do this time" it was well know that Deeks was the troublemaker in the team.

Evelynn said "he made me miss the best part of Walker" she said give Deeks her best McGarrett stair.

Callen smile and he eye caught Sam's the big guy had said it was bad idea to leave Evelynn and Deeks in the same house without him been there to keep the peace. Callen had replied it only for couple of hours what could happen? To which Sam said that he Callen will be the one to explain to Hetty why Deeks end up in hospital due the fact he got too cute with one angry little McGarrett.

Evelynn said "I going to bed now I see you in morning uncle Sam" she hand him her paintball gun and walked inside.

Kensi said "any time you want a babysitter for the girls call it been fun" she smile add to Deeks "see you tomorrow Deeks" she left her partner to deal with Sam.

Callen said "you couldn't go a few hours with upsetting her"

Sam look at Deeks adds "at least she left him in one piece"

Callen said "showed unbelievable restrain must get that from the mother she does not get from the Commander"

Sam said "Lieutenant is more restrain then the Commander but then Evelynn did grow up surround by SEAL in Colorado, where she has less tragets"

Deeks said "okay i get it i am going home and hopefully ms Green has takes pity on me"

Sam smile see Deeks out the door he had to have talk about this with Evelynn in morning. Meanwhile in hawaii it has been twenty four hours ago Lueitenant Commander Joe Whilte boards a bird heading to Hawaii because one of his men needed him, Lueitenant Commander Steve J McGarrett was in trabble he been arrested for the killing of the Governor. Joe had know the young man from brith there was no way Steve wloud have killed the Governor. Joe knew that Steve lived by a cord he would always put the need of the country first.

Joe had left behind a every upset little girl give her his word that he would find out the truth and findout what the hell going on. WoFat had gone way but other arm of his organization was closed down for good and with the buy alo dead at the scene he would be hard perssed to pick up any nore business on Hawaii and without the portection of strong Yakuza in Hawaii WoFat would find it hard to continue to hold his business inthe state of Hawaii.

With the Lueitenant Gavonor ŕeinstating the memebers of Five 0 state of Hawaii was the safe place in USA which Joe called home. Joe stay behind to help put the Five 0 office back together and so deside that he would stay on the island, closer to Steve so thay wouldn't leave one of his men open for other attack however he had like what he had seen in hiis Five 0 team they had really fromed a bond one of kin what Hawaiian called Ohana.

Steve was ready for Evelynn to be living with him in Hawaii hs had made arrangements with her school in Los Angeles to make that move these year. The pass year had been hard barely made it through each day. It was poined out him by his daughter that she saw more of him when he was with the SEAL than she did now that he was with five 0. With Joe on the island he knew he could make it work even if it turns his hair gray lot sooner than he would like he couldn't wait to spend more time with his daughter just thought of the idea of have her close made him smile. This time next months she would be live in hawaii with him.

Steve got the house ready for Evelynn make sure that favorite sancks and drink were in hand and the finely thing he added was new surfboard. It wss blue with a tunnel photo in printed on it of Catherine surfing and on the Catherine surfboard you just make out the Navy logo. He had custom made just for his daughter. He may not spend money on himself but his wife and his duaghter was other story.

He had taken Chin with him when he when to pick up the board using his SUV.

Chin spotted the fact it was photo of Catherine that was in printed on board Chin asked "is that Catherine?"

Steve replied "yes, it was the last time Catherine and I had leave together 38 hours we end up in Indonesia Freddie took the photograph it was perfect condition to surf. Great waves, it great area for deep water fishing too" steve smile.

Steve's phone buzzed he pulled out to see a message from Evelynn and Sam. He read Evelynn message first, it read, I played paintball with Detective Deeks tonight he look like rainbow you should hear from uncle Sam. Steve knew something was worng the minute he saw the word I not we, what happen to upset his daughter to point that she had to shoot the man that she had more then one said that he was yet to earn her respect.

Steve scanned Sam message before he called him to get what he knew about this show down between Deeks and his daughter. At the end of the call he a d Chin understood that what ever had taken place Deeks partner Kensi had found funny. He would have talk with his daughter about find way to letting go of her angry and how to manage it.


	24. Day on base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Base on NCIS LA episode

Evelynn was spending her morning with her grandfather on base what she loved most about her grandfather's office was that fact that she could see the disposal yard from his office window. Only thing was the window was to high up fo her to stand and watch so she look around the room for something to stand on, when she spotting wheeled office chair she punched it against the wall. It was little tricky to stand up on it by herself because it kept spinning around on her but she was detriment to it all by herself without any help from her grandfather in the end she manage to stand up give her grandfather a smile as if to say see I didn't need any help before she could peeked through the window she heard a boom. When she looked out she saw big pile of dirt fly up high in the air, she smiled she wished she could hear the dirt fall and hit the ground again, she loved the sound of dirt hitting the ground after it been blow up it sound little like rain hit the window. To Evelynn is was normal part of her everyday life grown up on military base but she knew for her friends there was anything normal about it at all. She could just make out the men reloading in between the gaps of the tree line and she watch them fire but this time there was no loud boom or fly dirt.

After few seconds she said "No boom"

Joseph replayed "must have been a dud"

Evelynn asked "what a dud grandpa?" She turn to face her grandfather which coursed the chair to spin which almost coursed her to fall of the chair.

He watched her steady herself before Joseph told her "it when ammo don't do what it should in the first place when fired"

Evelynn asked her grandfather "why did one work and other didn't when they are both from the same pile of ammo?"

Joseph said "it could be many reason one could be the gun power or explosives in side could be wet so it will not blow up or it could temperature some places in the world is really cold and that could freeze small part of the boom there for it didn't work most like it would be that something that went wrong when they first put it together. The dud will be taken to lab and some test will be run so they could make them better next time around"

Evelynn said "okay so ammo should be stored in clean dry dark cool place but not freezing temperature because it may not work when you want it to blow up but like wise if it heated up to high enough temperature it could blow up so the have to be kept in right just right lik three bears when the food when daddy bear's was to hot, mom bear's was too cold but baby bear's was just right"

Joseph nodded his head as he signed some paperwork for one thing or other. When Evelynn asked "what is taken them so long"

Joseph replayed "they have to clear the yard of dud so that it is safe to use again if they leave the dud and fire other shell and the second one hit the first one then it will make a great big mess as it low up for hate that is coused by the first one and someone could get hurt that something we don't went to happen on base"

"Ho" she replied

Evelynn McGarrett was her father daughter like her father the little girl love a big explosion Joe had told Joseph more then one story about young Steve love for explosives. One story that stand out is the time when he had blow up his sister Babier doll after find out that Marry had taken his G.I Joe off his mission protecting his toy ammunition.

Steve explanation was that G.I Joe was kidnapped and had to fight his way out of the bad guy's base. As a result Barbie Doll had die in the line of duty. Joseph could not hold of his laughter when he was told how Steve was the same age as Evelynn is now six years old. The boy was born to be in the military. What go to Joseph about the story was the funeral he had for LT Barbie the next day on beach at the back of the house.

When the last of the papers were sign Joseph asked his granddaughter if she like go see what taken the guy so long to clear the yard. Seen her little face light up as she yelp yes please while jump of the chair at the same time coursing the chair to spin she took her grandfather hand the two talked out of is office.

When the two arrived at the yard to see a man dressed in boom proactive uniform and other man working a what look like a robot Admiral Rollins asked "gentlemen my grandchild would like to know why it taken so long to set the next one off"

Lt Steven said "the PO can't seem to find the dud" something on the screen caught the Lt eyes he asked PO to take robot back for other look at the area he just passed they didn't find dud but they did find body.

It turn out to be a body of intelligence officer by the look of his uniform. Evelynn seen a lot but she had never seen a bead body before. The was missing half of his face, the body was missing an arm but what caught her of guard was the fact she realised that she knew the victim. She had see him that morning swimming at beach she had shot him in the chest four times and twice in backside with her paint-ball gun.

She knew that she would have to tell the NCIS agent what happen this morning at the beach once they find traces of paint on the Lieutenant. When uncle Sam come up to them she knew why he was there she kept her eyes fix on her feet which tells Sam she had known the victim.

Sam greeted her "hey there kido" uncle voice soft he was worried about her, this was her first time seen a dead body.

She look up to say hi to her uncle the first time there was not smile and her voice was soft, Sam asked "do you know why I am here"

She nodded her little head and look down at her feet again when Sam tells them "the ME said that Lt had every dark bruising on chest when the ME ran test there was no DNA however she found traces of paint" this bring uncle Sam to her because she had a reputation around base for shooting swimmer with paint-ball gun when they came out of the water after their swim.

She nodded her head again she remember the talk her uncle Sam had with her only week ago about shoot people with paintball gun out of angrier. However Lieutenant was shot not out of angrier he had asked for it when he cheated in race a month ago.

She was not worried about been trouble for shooting the Lt this morning because she was keeping a promise she made to Lt a month ago. Her uncle Sam asked her what happened, she looked up at him again this time she noticed that there was other name standing along side her uncle. She asked if he was SEAL like her uncle was before he join NCIS when the man said yes she turn to Sam and told them "last month he and PO Lopez were racing each other on the obsecile course and the Lt cheated he ran around the wall not over it and when I call him out on it he said I was lying then I promised him that I would get him when forget all about the encounter because I don't ever forget. He said I was just little girl and that should act like one so I did, I turn around stomped on his foot as I turn and walked off. Anyway for the pass three weeks I study he every move and I got him this morning when he come out of the water after his morning swim because uncle Mike was there and I want to beach this morning with hope of shooting uncle Mike, I was all set up to shoot uncle Mike when came out of the water but then I stopped Lieutenant in the water I shot him 4 times, and twice in backside when ran of the beach. He left the base yesterday for little over half hour. Which he make every week like clock work, every Wednesday he leave the base for 45 minutes. He take a white envelope with him and when he come back he dose have anything with him"

Uncle Sam asked for the number planet of the car Lieutenant when in and so Evelynn give a description of Jeep that victim had taken out of base so Eric could track it down.

When the grandfather had asked why Evelynn was going to shoot her uncle she had told him "because grandpa that what I do, whenever Dad and his team is here every morning they would go swimming and every morning I would set up in one of the trees and shot at them as they try to get to the safety of tree line without been shoot. It part of they training, dad and uncle Mike are the only one that had never been shoot so far and uncle Sam but that because he left the SEAL before I I got the paint-ball gun" she smile up at her uncle.

After uncle Sam left one of Seal had voice that they would like to hear more about these story they told the Admiral Rollins that they would drop Evelynn off at his office after lunch.

She told them what happen that morning and how uncle Mike could stop laughing when she shoot the Lieutenant in backside and so she shoot him again the Lieutenant had yelp as he ran for his life. She giggle, it was funny to watch the Lieutenant run towards the safety.

When SEAL when back to blowing thing up they had let Evelynn pick the target. One of the SEAL asked Evelynn to say Fire in hole as loud as she can, so she yelled "FIRE IN HOLE" at the top of her lungs.

she watched the the SEAL reload take cords of the cereal number of each shell they blow up and record any misfire. The next one did fire, and Evelynn yelled "you stupid shell don't know your meant to blow up when fired" second later there was a big boom.

The SEAL was just has shocked at Evelynn who said "that shouldn't have worked" Lieutenant told Evelynn that it most like be delayed reaction.

Evelynn asked "dose that happen on the field?"

Lieutenant replied "more time that we would like but that doesn't interfere with the mission because of what they would call chain reaction. When we are in the field we set more then one explosives so when one goes of the other follow suit"

Evelynn said "like domino's" she looked to the Lieutenant for answer.

The Lieutenant replied "yes just domino's"

Before they return her to the Admiral officer they headed to mess hall for lunch. She could wait to tell her grandpa all about what she had seen she had so much fun with the SEALs. The SEAL were spericed just how much the little girl could eat.

When one of the said "if they let ladies be SEAL she would make great SEAL"

Evelynn said "paper pushing democrats would not let that happen" just then a man in suit walked by and Evelynn gave the man her best McGarrett. Once he had left Evelynn laughed when asked what was funny.

Evelynn said "two years ago uncle Freddie and I repainted the man car bright pink because he was given my friend dad a hard time for tricking him to jump out of a Airbus"

The SEAL laughed they had more fun with Evelynn then they had in long time. After lunch she found out the Lt was selling us intelligence information to bad guys She didn't voice it but she secretly wished she had shot him a few more times that morning.

As for the bead body Evelynn didn't really know what or how she left about it, after known that the dead man is bad it didn't really make it okay that he dead. But at the same time she didn't feel bad, she didn't feel much of anything and she didn't know if that was a good thing or not all she knew was that she didn't care one way or theo about the man. If she really thought about it she would have to say that was a little worried about the fact that she had no feel about the dead man. She have to talk with her father later tonight about it or her uncle Sam.

For now she would asked her grandpa if she could go watch the SEALs with Commander Anderson, the man was SEAL even before uncle Sam time the guy was one of first SEALs that serviced in Vietnam. She loved hearing story about his time over there and the people he meet while he was there. Joseph had told the man would pick her up after his last meeting then they could head home.

Commander Anderson was great story teller even better then her father and Steve had great stories to tell over years mostly about how he own her mother more favours then anyone could ever repay in their life time for each time she had pull him and his team out of hot water. These were funny because she knew her father like to down play how badly he gotten hurt.

At the end of the on the way home she tells her grandfather all the things she seen and done with the SEAL. She tell him that she heard a story about a young Bud/s trainee who end up on air mattress floating in the ocean way back in 1986. How the guy was a a totally scared of the water so the instructors got together and put his air mattress in the middle of the ocean with him in it in attempt to cure him of his fear of the water.

Joseph and Evelynn enjoy they time together and when they got home the all got dress to go for dinner with Hanna family. It was game night been Friday the kids were up and with Eden home for holiday Joseph knew that they be luck to see they granddaughter during the night.


	25. Busy day and fun night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clips of 404 hawaii five 0 episode based on really life event

Evelynn had just gotten some every bad news it is Mia Ford 7th birthday tomorrow night. Ford's had been long time family friends of her grandfather's the Ford's had three kids a set of twin boys age 10 Ben and Brand, lucky unmber three was a little girl name Mia who was youngest in the family. A spoiled little so and so, who has to get her way every time if doesn't then she would scram and kick until she get what she wants when she wants. It is long past Evelynn bed time Thursday night she had to be up tomorrow morning as she was meant to go to the Army/Navy game with Hanna family but instead she was up laying in bed try to come up with way to get out of this party tomorrow night. The thought of going to that party is giving Evelynn nightmares.

Evelynn had tried to get out of party so far she had try a few thing from trying to call her father who had said she had to go, she ask her grandfather if she could wait with General but her grandfather had told her that she had been in invite and it would be rude not to go after tell them that she will be coming. what she found funny is that she didn't remember getting a invitation or accepting one for that matter. 

Few hours ago she had called her uncle Sam who had told her that Eden will be going too. She had notice that for the last two and half years the adults have used Eden has excuse to get her to do things she really didn't want too like this party. She really didn't want to go to Mia Ford birthday party. When she add up the pro and con even with Eden there it was not wreath the headache at the end of the night. She even try to talk Eden out of going trying to rope him in on her plan of skipping the party tomorrow but the boy was no help at all.

Every year it was the same, we show up we cut the cake, play tea party and dress up which was not what Evelynn would call fun, have dinner, watch the same three Barbie DVDs and all alone we try not to fall a sleep. It the most boring party ever. If we are lucky the birthday girl fall a sleep and then only then would we get have some fun but we not always lucky.

Last year Steve had come home on short leave and Evelynn crawled in her father lap and fell a sleep with in five minutes arriving. There was no Eden or Hanna family because Kym was not feel well so it had just been just them and Evelynn was so bored. 

She even remind her father that he wouldn't be there to save her only to have him joke about have Eden there in his stand. Her father can joke all he want but she knew if she had shown interest in any other boy her father would be clean his old shotgun ready to shoot them. .She remember asking her aunt Michelle why uncle Sam shaved his head. Her aunt had said "uncle Sam had his head shaved one summer and after that he kept his head shaved because he say it is every easy in the mornings not have hair to deal with especially after the kids come along"

She had told her aunt "I always thought it is because he didn't want to see his hair turn white when Kym started to talk about boys"

Her aunt had laughed and winking at Evelynn aunt Michelle had told her "you never know with uncle it could be number of reason"

Evelynn was not stupid she knew both her father and godfather would be doing background checks if she had said that one of Ford boys was cute but she could never entertain the idea not only because Eden had her heart but because she would never want Mia has a sister in law ever.

She laugh out right as she remember of that one time when Kym had said that Ken from our dancing class was cute both dad and uncle Sam had quick chat with the boy's dad what they call conversation look more like integration to both the girls. She remember tell Kym kick her up the backside of she find any boy other then Eden cute because she would hate to see her father be jail for murdering young boy.

She also remember the conversation she had with Kym about what she had over hear her father and uncle Sam were talking about when they thought she was sleep in the back sit of the car. It still shocked her some time just how much she can find out about what going on when adults talk about then they thought she was a sleep.

Evelynn told Kym what she had over heard between uncle Sam and her father "apparently Ken come from a good family, he grandfather is Police Officer in NYC, he father is Navy intelligence work with Evelynn's mom on the big ship and his mother is Bio sincerity with California General Hospital"

If the adults in Evelynn and Kym life think they don't know that their families dose background checks on the family of any one who want to be friends with them then they all out of their minds. 

When she had talk to Eden few our ago he had change the topic when he had told her what had happen the first year she attended Mia birthday party before he told her about the first time he meet Mia.

She had only been nine months old at the time they were watch one of these Barbie DVD, she was sitting on his lap play with her toy Seal that her father has given her when she was born. She had taken it every where with her when was she baby. She would not let go of the toy that father got her especially when her father was way on a mission like he had been that day.

Eden had told her that she had been talking to the toy but not one could under stand word she was say and Mia the spoiled little child from hell had want the Seal Evelynn had, so she had pulled it out of Evelynn's hands. Evelynn had been fast she had garb Mia by her hair pull so hard that Mia had fall of the sofa leave behind the toy. Evelynn had taken the Seal toy back and her first word had been mine not mommy or daddy. It was also first time she had give anyone the McGarrett stair.

Mia had yelled her head off, cry and cry but Evelynn would not let go of the stuff SEAL. Eden had said that Evelynn had lay back in his arms hugging the SEAL to her chest gave him a big smile has if to say she won. Even with her 100% recall she could remember the event, she smile  she had been victories on that occasion.

Eden had also recalled the time when he first meet the Fords it was when Evelynn was 6 months it was dinner party at her grandfather's house. To keep wild child happy they had her DVD with them dad put it on. Evelynn had threw every soft toy with in her arms reach at the TV and when that didn't work she had crawled to the sofa and pulled her self up on her feet with the help of the sofa and start talking to Mia as if she was try to negotiate with child from hell. Mia had pushed Evelynn there was blood, but Evelynn didn't cry at first she had try to stand up but that was when she yelled holding her shoulder that was bleeding. Eden had said both uncle Sam and her father had been scared that she had been hurt bad, they took her to the base medical bay to be checked out.

They was history between Mia and Evelynn even tho they mothers were close friends she knew that Mia and she would not be friends they were so different from one other and they didn't really have any thing in common. Finely it was well past ten o'clock Evelynn left a sleep.

The next morning she didn't really want get out of bed she had not had a every good night sleep she had a nightmare about the party and it had been hard to fall back back to sleep. It took a lot of effort to grad herself off the bed after getting ready for the day she grad herself down to the kitchen to her amusement she found Eden and Kym have breakfast. She try to smile at her two best friends but she really didn't have the energy to master one up.

Eden asked "Did you sleep at all last night?" The boy knew her to well.

Evelynn nodded her head replying "few hours here and there" she had nightmares about the party tonight and had gotten up more times then she would liked.

Kym asked "you had nightmares about tonight too?" Kym had sneak in to Eden room last night after she had a nightmare about the party tonight.

Evelynn nodded "dream Mia turn in to monster, she had green skin, horns and pink spots"

Kym said "she don't sound every scary"

Evelynn said "no not until she start to scram until your ear bleed and she breath fire like dragon"

Eden said "maybe she change now that she started school"

Evelynn said "I love your wishful think Eden but I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you" it was saying that she had heard her father tell her mother more then once.

Evelynn saw a small smile on aunt Michelle and uncle Sam. She open the fridge taken bottle of milk out she pored herself a glass and then asked Kym and Eden if they would like one too, Eden declined but Kym had asked a glass.

Evelynn said "you all abandoned me last year I fell a sleep with in five minutes of arriving at the party"

Aunty Michelle said "Kym had chickenpox we couldn't go anywhere" it had been her father who had told her why she couldn't see Kym while she was sick. You can catch chickenpox in the first four days from someone so she couldn't see Kym even tho she had a every mild case of chickenpox the year before.

Evelynn said "on plus side the boys older may be just may be they gown a pair" she had heard her grandpa Joe say it to more then one of his trainees when he was yell at the them. Even her father had said it to his classmate during training.

Both uncle Sam and Aunty Michelle chocked on their tea while Kym giggled and Eden through her own words back her "I wouldn't hold your breath Lynn"

She couldn't help but smile, she love the Hanna family they had coming over this morning because she was upset about to night party and the fact they were like family to her too. When she made a comment about be just us again this year  Kym said "uncle Callen is going be there tonight"

Evelynn said "poor Callen, did you tell him to bring ear pugs"

Eden said "can't be that bad she is turn 7 not 2 you know"

Evelynn asked "name one year where she didn't scream at the top her lung make your ears bleed"

Sam asked "what about last year?"

Evelynn turned to her grandfather and ask "you want to tell them grandpa or should I?" She look at her grandfather who was reading the newspaper sit on his chair at the table.

Joseph said &Steve arrived that night so we when to the party from the airport after picking Steve up he was in his dress blues thankfully. The kids were watch a DVD when we got there and Frank forced Mia to greet us at door. We could here screaming even before we had chance to get out of the car. When we got in Evelynn hand Mia her gift and then Evelynn reference to let go of Steve the hold night. Evelynn gets like that when ever Steve or Catherine came back home after a long deployment. Steve had end up feeding a sleepy Evelynn while he eat. She sat on his lap with in few minutes fell a sleep. We didn't stay along between a sleeping Evelynn and a every tiered looking Steve we make our escapade before eleven&

Eden smile "still daddy little girl?"

Evelynn smiled looking Eden in the eyes she said "of course" she was every proud to be Steve's daughter. Evelynn added &still a mama's boy& she was watched Eden turn pink from half closed eyelids. They been making fun of each as long as the two two of two of them two of them been friends.

She then taken last bite of her breakfast after few minutes later she adds &Uncle Sam is there NCIS branch in Hawaii?&

Sam replied "no, a team of from ether AL or DC will have to fly in a why?"

Evelynn said "Dad has a personal case  that involves a SEAL, he was found dead. Medical Examiner rule it suicide. But grandpa Joe who trained PO said that he is most square way sailor he trained always volunteer for hard missions. Then an hour ago there was second SEAL body turn up at Medical Examiner office Max call dad the Lieutenant death was staged to look like an accident. Two SEAL both from the same team it has something to do with a security breach last year"

Uncle Sam said "what do you know about the case your dad working on" he knew his god-daughter had her father's ears that seem to pick up everything. They all had leaned that lessen the hard way.

Evelynn said "not much, the only thing I could hear in the background while I talked to dad, it has something to do with a drug cartel that Seal team 9 took down some years ago and now there is an assassin running around in Hawaii hunting down the embers of the SEAL team 9 one at time with out alarm bell going off"

When she took a sip of water the adds &don't worry uncle Sam dad will do what he has to do to insure no more SEAL get killed. All will be well in state of Hawaii and the with the SEALs of course & she gave her uncle her best smile.

Sometime the adults in Evelynn life forget she only six year old, not only was she tall for six year old but she is every intelligence she also had knowledge of worldwide events and she spoke two languages. 

Kym told his father "chill dad uncle Steve got it covered" Sam take it personally when the when SEAL are involved in case whether it be if they the suspect or victim it did not matter. Like Steve, Sam come down hard on them if they are the suspect and just like Steve, Sam come down hard on the suspect when the victim is a SEAL.

Evelynn said "Kym right, with ummimity and means I would say this Assassin will never see inside of courtroom let along a jail cell more likely Detective Williams will be calling for a body bag"

Sam shock his head his family know what he does for living but they didn't know any details of case he worked on. Evelynn had always had way for find out details of things that are going around her. Sometimes Sam think she is six going on eighteen then other time her young age showed especially when her temp get better of her even tho it mostly happen when she came face to face with Mia Ford.

Sam said "okay little smarty pants lets go we are going to Navy vs Army game" A small smile on Evelynn face, she forget all about the game because she had worried about they party and so she run up with five mints she came down in boots, one of her dad Seal Shirt that was refitted to fit her. Her grandmother had turn it into polo dress for her it was one of her favorite outfits.

She sang "lets go Navy lets go" she danced and smiled up her uncle who shake his head at her.

Last year she had her little sailor outfit with hat and all, she had been more vocal then any other year because her father had been the Navy quarterback for the game and it was one sided game Navy won by 15 plus points.

Sam should have know this was bad idea when he has called Steve last night and asked him if they could take Evelynn to the Navy vs Army game with them after Michelle had made the suggestion. Every year Evelynn find some Army personal with big month who drunk to little to much to start augment with over a refers bad call against the Navy team. For past two year he could not recall a peaceful game where Evelynn not had augment with an Army personal or a refer during the game.

Last year half time when the player and the referees had come to boundary line she had through a pair of glass at the referee feet saying "yeah ref you need these you are blind as bat" after a bad call against Steve just before half time, the Navy personal had got a good laugh out of the event.

They haven't made it through the gate yet and Evelynn was give an a him McGarrett stair. There tow SEAL front of the Corporal and his friend and other two SEAL behind them too. Sam could smell the alcohol coming from the Corporal and his friend. He give his wife a known look that tells her there was going to be one great augment coming soon.

It turn out they were sitting in the middle of a big group of Navy personal. One of the Navy personal said "nice dress" Evelynn smiled up at 6'2 build like truck.

Evelynn said "thanks, my grandmother made it for me out of one of my father old bud/s class shirts. It one of four Navy outfits I have, she made one out my mother old cameo too for me to wear when I play out side in the mud with my friends but it covered in paint from paintball fight my mother and I had the last time she was home."

They sitting with few SEALs you could tell because they give Evelynn a known smile. Unfortunately the Corporal and his friend was sitting in the row in front of them too. Evelynn was pitching a drill been push in to the back of there head. Michelle find this amusing and Sam just wait for fire works that he knows is coming it will be trigged by the the Corporal in some way.

Evelynn moved left then right trying to see around the Corporal big fat head. After she look around Evelynn ask Eden to hold the sit for her while she left the small icebox on top of the sit but it was to much of lord for her so she asked Eden to put on top of her sit for her. Then sat on top of it now she could see over top of Corporal big fat head. She heard one of the navy personal sitting behind her say "resourceful"

Evelynn remember the Corporal from her visit to Pearl-harbour base, when she had her grandpa Joe had gone to pick up Commander Wade for lunch. The Corporal had almost drown in the training pool at the base. She giggled and whispered in Kym's ear something, who was siting on her father lap for better view. Kym had told Evelynn it was not every good to laugh at someone who almost die in a pool.

Catching the tail end of that conversation between his daughter and goddaughter Sam figured that the two girls were talking about the Corporal. He knew that it was just matter of time before the story behind the meet come out in to the open, hopefully Hetty and Callen would get here before it happen.

Evelynn asked "are we wait for others there are two free chair here?"

Sam told her "yes, Callen and Hetty are joining us"

When Hetty and Callen arrived right before pregame event Evelynn said "last year we were sitting a right in the front"

Eden who sat to her left said "yeah I remember you throwing a pair of glass at the referee calling him a blind bat"

Evelynn said "he had to be that illegal move was done right in front of him before half time"

Hetty had heard all about it, it had made the news that night. She had good laugh at the expense of the referee with her good friend Own over glass of Brandy has they watch the highlights of the game together. Sam had wrong Mr Callan and her about Evelynn and her dislike for Army personal and Hetty had told Sam "I am looking forward to see young McGarrett at her best"

The game started and the first half went without a intercedes but that didn't last long with Evelynn over earning the Corporal call one of the SEAL a glorify lifeguard. Evelynn laugh before say to the Corporal "that rich coming from you Corporal Mayers , you should be great full that a... what did you call him"

Hetty said "I believe the Corporal call the Lieutenant a glorify lifeguard"

Evelynn said "yeah, that not every nice thing to say when a glorify lifeguard saved your sorry backside last month when you nearly drown in the pool at Pearl"

One of the SEALs asked "wait what?" They all want to know the story.

Evelynn took great pain in tell the story "last month while I was in Hawaii grandpa Joe and I want to pick up Commander Wade for lunch when Rex."

She turn to her uncle Sam and asked "you remember Rex uncle Sam, the great big Alsatian that is signed to dad's SEAL team." Sam nodded his head with a small smile that dog has save their lives more times then he care to remember.

Evelynn continued with her story "Rex chested Corporal here right through the area where I was playing with broken branch as weapon of choices when he trip over me I fell  and I had to get three stitchery on my leg just above my right keen. Rex jumped over me and ran after the Corporal who ran right in to the pool. For military man, it was really a stupid thing to do because he don't know how to swim. Lieutenant Jackson from team 9 jump in and saved him"

Sam asked "you need three stitchery and the corporal is still breathing, where was your father?"

Evelynn said "he was working and mom was deployed at the time, Commander Johnson was the one who was working at the medical bay and I asked Grandpa not to tell dad because dad would killed the Corporal"

When it hit her who she had told the full story to her eyes widen she turn to her uncle tell him with a I am deadly serious McGarrett look much like her father she say &uncle Sam you can't kill him for hurt me a month ago. I will get him my way just like I got that Lieutenant on my terms&

Sam said "I have a talk with you father about three stitchery Evelynn"

Evelynn said "poor Corporal he wouldn't be able step foot in the state of Hawaii"

Corporal asked "why"

Hetty said "you do not have kids" even Hetty know what over protective father was able to do to someone who hurt his daughter but when that over protective father happen to be a Navy SEAL well that is deadly for the person who hurt his daughter.

When Corporal replied no Hetty tell him it wasn't a question before Evelynn said &one my dad is over protective Navy SEAL, two like you said that day at Pearl he Crazy after you have to be Little bit crazy to through a suspect in shark cage, leaving him out there until he ready to talk and three Ummimity and Means which equal a body bag for you& she count them off with the fingers on her hand.

Evelynn could see that the Corporal wasn't computing what was been said, she shakes her head and say "slow on up take there Corporal?"

Sam take the hold of situation before it get out of hand and say "Evelynn" she smile she knew that she could punch the Corporal buttons with out been provoked.

Evelynn turn to walk way when she heard the Corporal saying "your father belongs in the nut house"

She saw red she jaw tie together she turn to face the Corporal and glad at the Corporal, if look could kill the Corporal would be dead where he stood. She wanted nothing more then to hit him where it hurts. But she gave the Corporal a smirked same one Steve gave before he did something what Danny would say was stupid like blow up a build or hit someone. Evelynn picture her fist contact with Corporal with speed and strength behind the hit but instead Evelynn took a deep breath and in a law voice she said "Corporal your Commanding Officer is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard right, what dose he think of the fact that you think he belong in nut house"

Corporal said "i didn't say that"

Evelynn said "of course you did, Lieutenant Colonel and Lieutenant Commander have the same work ethics if my dad belongs in nut house it the same thing as you saying Lieutenant Colonel belong in the nut house, I look forward to have conversation to Lieutenant Colonel next month when dad and I have lunch him, but more that I look forwars to seen you in Hawaii next month while your training session Corporal. we will see if you are as strong as Lieutenant Commander or Lieutenant Colonel and dad SEAL team for that matter. Congratulations Corporal you made my hit list  that make three two SEAL my dad, uncle Mike and one stupid man, when you least expect it I'll turn you black and blue"

Eden asked "still trying to get uncle Mike?"

Evelynn said "yeah I would have had him last week if it wasn't for cheated Lieutenant that walk by with in range so I shot him three time in the chest and two in the backside"

Laughter was head from the stand and she turn before walked her way she added &I grantee that you are going to hate your training session next month in Hawaii Corporal& she laughed as she walked way get back to her sit just in time for second half of the game. She say navy song in to the Corporal ear every time the navy scored. On the way home her uncle had told her that he was every proud of her today when she kept it together when she got upset.

She told him that she will have little conversation with John Sheppard about add 20 paintball shooter to the training like dad old SEAL team use to do.

But uncle Sam had asked "where are you going to find 19 other people to shoot more importantly where are you going find that many paintball guns"

Evelynn said "simple the first time grandpapa took my paintball shooting, there was this navy SEAL that runs the place he said if I need anything I should call him and he would be happy to hook me up"

Uncle Sam smirk shaking his head as we return home after the game. When she finely came down she was dressed for dinner party, she had black knee length plited derss. Her hair loss and pined to the side away from her face. She had her phone in hand she was waiting for call from her father when she had call before she was told by grandpa Joe that her father was up in the air just about jump of plane to do midair save of a unconscious SEAL while uncle Chin and Detective Williams along HPD when after the assassin. That also most half and hour ago just has they were really to go the phone rings and then she answered it, it turn out to be her mother.

She told her all about the Corporal and what happen Evelynn sound ever proud of herself as she told her mother about how uncle Sam was impressed with way she kept herself together and didn't hit the Corporal. Catherine asked to talk to her uncle and so she pass the phone to her uncle Sam.

When Sam told Catherine about the promise Evelynn made the Corporal she knew she had to have a talk to Steve and Joe about that paintball gun that Evelynn had ship to Hawaii yesterday. It was more then 20 year old now the paint-balls hurt like hell she know first hand when they had family paintball fight in the backyard she had been shot in the leg and arm. It had left a mark for weeks, to attendee of the local bar had thought she had been victim of abuse. That conversation had been one of wired conversation Catherine had with total stranger.

The attendee said "you should leave him no one should have to put up with been hit"

Catherine mind had been on the her miss husband that she didn't comprehend what was said until the attendee had pointed out one of her buries she had smile and told the attendee that it from paintball, that her five year old daughter had shot her after she had challenge her to one when mother had daughter had found Catherine's father old paintball guns in the attic of the house.

Catherine then added I am hoping that they be gone by the time my husband return from deployment because if he see them and he thought like you did that someone hit me will then he would go after the suspect that I questions yesterday it will not be a good thing for my suspect.

That conversation had lead for a free coffee from the attendee for Steve and her service. Catherine couldn't help but smile sometimes people had way of surprising you just when you feel as tho you losing faith them.

She was every proud of her daughter for keep herself together with out hurting the Corporal to walk away from the situation, she was grown up a year ago Evelynn would put the Corporal on his backside for comment like that about her father or any ember of the family.

Sam cut the call short when Steve called and the two had talk about Steve case, Sam was relieved to know that Steve had manage to save Lieutenant Jackson the fact that the SEAL was fine and doing well. Sam told Steve about the game the Corporal, Commander could hear the pride in his friend voice when he told him about how Evelynn handle the situation. Sam also told Steve about the conversation he had with Catherine few minutes ago Steve had told Sam that he would talk to his daughter about her shot impulse. Unfortunately for the Corporal Sam knew his friend to well that conversation would only take place after the Corporal training session.

When Evelynn talked to her father while they were on their way to the party. She told him everything that happen including the nightmares she had about Mia party. By the time she arrive at Ford's place she was laugh so hard at something her father had said that her face and side hurt. Her little party know her good mood would not last to along even the up baet Kym was feel little flat whenever they had to any kind of get together with Ford family.

Evelynn ran to Callen car when he got out and she hand him a package tell him he would be need them before night is through. Callen took at the packet it pair of ear pugs he asked Sam &is she serious&

It was aunt Michelle who taped her handbag and said she had hers. Uncle Sam pulled his packet out of his top pocket and it was Grandpa who told Callen &keep them with you at all times just excuse yourself when or if you need to use them and believe me you will know when that time comes, you have def not too&

Poor uncle Callen he dose not know what he got himself in for when he accepted the invite for this party. Evelynn look around and asked her grandfather if it was to late to make a run for it. He tell her to suck it up it time to face the devil child with that he rang the door bell.

Mr Ford open the door and we walk in to house been fill with pink a lot of pink all kind of shades of pink.

Kym eyes widen she like pink but this was over top even for her. Kym said "pink a lot pink this is..."

Evelynn cut of saying "pink paredices" she smiled up at Mr. Ford it didn't really reach her eyes only her family could tell that smile was forced.

They walk in to the TV area where the boys were waiting they were wearing pink sitting on sofa look not happy at all, ten year boys wearing pink because there sister want everything to be pink. There in the middle of the room was the birthday girl in pink fluffy party dress dancing. Kym and Evelynn look at each other try to muster up strength to smile Evelynn left sick. She ever been girly girl and she hate pink it was going to be a long ever long night.

They was some music come from a old beat up radio, it was a love song with slow beat that she could do some dancing too, Evelynn watch Mia line working and she was minute behind the music. Both Evelynn and Kym knew how to keep beat to the music and they knew all about good line when dancing thanks to their gymnastics teacher.

Evelynn wished her happy birthday and gave her gifts and sat down on the sofa next to the Eden. Kym was wear black washed jeans and light blue top somehow they both left out of place in the pink filled house.

She lay back lending against Eden closed her eyes she was listen to the music it was a song call I'll never break your heart by the backstreet boys. She was humming along to the song and she left Kym leaning against her. Evelynn eyes open the end of the song and there was the birthday girl standing in front of her brothers who were looking at her.

Nile Ford the oldest of the twins said "it was great, the best i seen your a star"

Eden asked "I would like to see it from the start please" Kym and Evelynn look at him he smiled at wink at them.

Mia smile and started dancing from the start when Corner said "it four song long" it was then that both Kym and Evelynn understood what Eden was doing. He wanted to tried out Mia.

Evelynn got idea smile at Kym the two shared a look, sometime it work try wearing her out before she diced to watch DVD means that she will fall a sleep during the first one.

Evelynn and Kym watched and for good hour they managed to the get her to dance and dance around the living room. Mia was tied and wanted to sit down it , Evelynn smiled it was good started but they did her to be out by the first DVD.

Evelynn and Hanna's kids stated to play keeping with one of the balloon. Just as she hoped Mia want to play.

Evelynn said "I don't know you think you can keep the balloon from touching the ground"

Mia replied "YES OF COURSE" she yell at the top of her lungs. Evelynn eyes closed her ears hurt every year. 

So they played making Mia run up and down after the balloon making her more tired they were playing for three hours.

But when she got tired of running up and down she sat down before she could say anything it was time to cut the cake. The call was of course a Barbie dress it was wait for it PINK icing, even the cake was pink color.

After cutting the cake it was time for dinner and that meant DVD time. So we all sat around the live room sofa having our meal Eden was talking to the boys about a new game they got it sound a lot like Doom. You go room to room shooting and at the end of each level you rescue the girl.

After dinner Mia wanted o watch DVD and just has they planed  she fell a sleep on the floor we all when to Corner's room. So there we were sitting on the bed Eden me and Kym watch the boys play game on the computer. I was half a sleep when a old school hip hop song call see you at the crossroads come on and Eden started sing long half way through the song he pull Evelynn up and started to dance around the room with her while sang long to the song. Before long Evelynn who was starting to fall sleep was wide a wake. When it was time to go home Evelynn had to admit that she had fun especially dancing with Eden. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mia Ford party did turn out like that..... it was my sister and her best friend who danced with each other to the song call "See you at the Crossroad"
> 
> I have two friend name who we call Kit and Kat, their father is a SWAT officer the three of us shoot them with water guns one summer while they were training g for charity run. I was five year atthe time.


	26. Move to Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn move to Hawaii to live with her father

Evelynn was get ready to move to Hawaii what she didn’t know was how things would change here the mainland for her. She was going to miss her friends Kym and Eden. She was going mission shooting at military personal with her paint-ball gun or her water guns. She was going to miss spying on the General cross the road from grandpa place.

She had asked uncle Sam if Kym could come visit during the school holidays and he had told her that she would back to spend the holiday with them all in Los Angeles. She was happy to hear that she had asked Kym not forget her while was way at Hawaii. Kym had told her that it was impossible to forget a best friend and that they well see each other again soon. Kym so told her that was going to make new friends and even Gracie would become like sister. Evelynn's bags were packed and most of her most favourite belongs were send by ship last month which her father had told her that they had arrived last week without any damage. 

Uncle Sam would be dropping Eden and Evelynn at the LAX as the two have plane to catch. She had been spend the lazy two days with her grandparents at home even her grandfather had taken these two days off. Her grandmother and Evelynn had high tea with aunty Michelle and Kym it had been great morning. Uncle Sam and Eden had take her fishing she had caught her first big fish which uncle Sam gut and cooked for lunch. She even had water gun fight with her grandmother it was just two days non stop fun. But when she look back on it now it felt little bite like she was say goodbye to her friends and family and that made Evelynn feel sad.

Grandpa and Evelynn had gone to gun range she had an old water epistle which was filled with colour water and she had hit her targets every time. She had been really happy this past month she has spend some time with uncle Callen too the man had great stories to tell, she had ask Callen to a baseball game. Callen was every quite for someone at game even tho Callen team wasn't playing LA had won by three home runs by 9th, 

Evelynn smiled part of her was excited about the move and other part of her was sad she was going to miss her family and friends here in California. She can't say she miss the surfing or the sun because she knew that she could get lots of these in Hawaii. She was going miss her family, her grandparents, aunties and uncles mostly the Hanna family and Callen.  

On the plane she and Eden had talk about her mix feeling about the move and her fear of grown part from him and Kym. He had told her that was never going to happen. Soon she had forgotten about been sad and she found her laughing at something Eden had said. On this trip she had try to teach Eden some Hawaiian words like Aloha (hi) and mahalo (thank you) there was no big drama on this trip as far as they were considered. 

When Evelynn walked up and down the plane she saw some familiar face from Colorado, she smiled and waved at them as she walked passed when she arrives back her sit look out the window then she look at her watch in dark she could see if they were over land or water. She tells Eden "by my calculations we should be over land and if that was case we in same trouble because I don't see any lights"

Eden replied "we are okay, your calculator is off bite, we were delayed due to bad weather over California the pilot want around so we bite behind schedule"

Evelynn sigh and lay her head on Eden shoulder she was going to miss the Hanna family. The days in between holidays were long, and from experience Evelynn knew that when you want something to happen then time goes so slowly and like father like daughter she didn't have the patience.  

Eden asked "tell me about Grace?" He tell is sweet has he try to get Evelynn mind of things mostly missing family and friends.

Evelynn smiled looking up at him she said "she eight same age as Kym, she a cheerleader, she umm I don't know any thing about her really but she in to sport, she in to fitness stuff and personal I think that is dad influence. She calls dad uncle Steve, I not sure how I feel about it but dad like it. At first it was because it make Detective Williams nuts but now the Detective Williams and dad are friends and I guess I will have to get use to it because dad like him"

Eden friend from the Academy found all of this amusing but at the same time he was little surprised at the knowledge the six year told had about the world.

When the flight attendant came by with their food she comments that she was little young to be checking out a grown man. Evelynn said &that is Navy SEAL PO Nile Davidson&

Eden asked if she had shoot the PO and Evelynn replied &there are three Navy SEAL on this flight and I haven't shoot anyone of these three with my paint-ball gun& she smiled and added in whisper "yet"

Evelynn laugh say the attendee "I was look at the boy next to PO to see if he remembered me. We were in the same play ground two years ago. He didn't listen to me when I told him not to sit on the teacher table, when did he sat on the staple gun and got shot in backside and from then on he was know as staple butt"

The flight attendant smiled shaking her head before getting back to her job in hand which was to give out the meals. The meal was small t bone with seasoned vegetables Evelynn dug in to it, but taken one bite she tell Eden "don't tell uncle Sam we had stake or he will want some too, did you know while you were way your sister call your father at work from your mother phone just so she could ask if he could make her meatballs for dinner, at the end of the day she call uncle Callen and asked if uncle Sam would home in time to make meatballs"

Eden said "yes I did uncle Callen said that they had just wrapped up the case and it was hard case. He said that dad ran when the call came in because he got so caught up in the case that he almost forgot. Uncle Callen told Kym she not worry about dad, that dad would do anything for her"

Evelynn said "your poor father, Kym got him wrapped around her fighter"

Eden said "what about you"

Evelynn replied "what can I say uncle Sam is really a softy"

Eden asked &what about uncle Steve&

Evelynn smiled replying "hard nut to crack but I am working on it, dad been on his own for years even tho he had mom they both deployed most the year which make dad feel like he is on his own so he forgets he has a family now once in while he need to be reminded."

Eden smiled shaking his head at her, he want back to his meal. After the meal the three play game of cards, Evelynn was cleaning up both the boys. 

When Eden friend asked "Roma has it that you shot PO Wilson in the butt?"

Evelynn smiled looking up from her cards in her hand she said "yes I did twice, one on each cheek. His XO said that he couldn't sit down for a week"

The boy said "yeah, my dad work on ship with him and dad said that poor PO had black and blue butt for weeks"

_Flashbacks_

_Evelynn get her fishing line ready to through in to the water from the pier her mother had just through her line in and was waiting for Evelynn. Catherine had bottle of cranberry in her hand as she watch check her daughter and when Evelynn was ready she had through her line in the water and sat down next to her mother on top of the icebox has she had see her father use the icebox as chair more them one before. Catherine and Evelynn was talking about school and thing that Catherine had missed out on been on deployment for the last nine months out at sea. When PO stable in to Catherine the man hands on her mother didn't sit well with her._

_She stood give the guy her best McGarrett stair she told him "get your hands of my mother"_

_When the guy had taken his time Catherine flipped him on his ass, and Evelynn stood in front of her mother. Catherine who knew her daughter well put her hand over her little shoulder and pulled her back against her so Evelynn couldn't kick the PO in the nuts._

_Evelynn stood with her little hand on her hips glaring at the PO, she tell him in angry voice "you never ever put your hands on a lady without her permission you dumb ass"_

_Catherine said "language" she scolded her daughter._

_When two men that were have short conversation only few feet way came to see what the little girl was yelling about. They find Catherine try to clam down the little girl who was every worked up about someone hit on her mother._

_When the man try to smooth things over with group of sailors that was gathering around them Evelynn cut him by saying "you really think mom and I didn't hear you telling your friends about how you were going tap that all while pointing at my mom. How you put it or yeah, She one fine peace of meet watch me get lucky with her. You got lucky alright, lucky my dad is deployed over sea or he would have shoot you with blanks at point blank range for hit on my mom"_

_With the group tell the man to walk Catherine lad Evelynn when back to their fishing that was until she sported her uncle Mike she told her mother she was going to say hi to uncle really quick that she be right back. Only she had pull her uncle away the way to parking area with this help she got her paint ball gun from the bed of the truck and then tell him "watch this"_

_She stroked the PO and shoot him in backside one shoot on each cheek. When PO turn yelling at the pain he left in his butt. To see the little girl with war paint with gun pointed at his private area._

_The navy SEAL standing beside her with his arms crossed his chest tell him "careful PO she is great shoot and right now she got you in her sight"_

_Evelynn told the PO "you will never hit on my mother again ever because if you do I take my dad book of tournament and set it on fire that will not work out for you. I got eye and ear around this place I would know so watch yourself"_

_Mike said "you should asked Lt Smart from SEAL team 7 what the Commander did to him for hit on his wife. During training session instead of rescue the hostage after the sniper shoot him in chest the Commander stood over the Lt smiled down at him and shoot him twice in the nuts"_

_Mike then turn to Evelynn and said "lets get you back to your mom before she access the navy satellite to find you"_

_Evelynn and uncle Mike we to back to Catherine who was busy reeling in a fish. Catherine see the war paint on her daughter who smiled up at her mother and said I am ready to go to war with fish now. Uncle Mike help me with war paint. Catherine took a few photos to show Steve when they meet up next.  Mike made a mental note to have talk with Steve about this little story for when he next see his friend._

Evelynn said "maybe next time he would think twice before hit on my mum"

Eden asked "wait second he hit on aunty Catherine and she didn't deck him or better yet uncle Steve didn't shoot him"

Evelynn said "Dad was deployed at the time so I shoot the ass in the ass& giggled before going back to her cards in her hand. She adds &I was kinder then dad wound have been, I shoot him in ass not in the nuts" the boys laughed

The rest of flight want by fast and soon they found themselves walking in to the arrives hall the minute she spotted her father she took of ran right in his arms. Steve left her up and settled her on his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck her high ponytail swing behind her. She gave her father big hug then pulled back with big smile on her face say &Aloha&

To which her father replied "aloha keiki" he smiled at her. She had great appetite for adventure which often got her in to some kind of trouble at time. She is every active happy  little girl with great big imagination, she love the water, ocean was home to her like her father she loved to swim and surf.

Steve joked with her "I was half expecting to be call back there for other case like last time"

Evelynn asked "not today, there were three SEAL on the flight today, you remember William Hill the boy who sat on the Mrs. Fatter desk and got a stapled on his butt"

Steve replied "of course who could ever forget staple butt, the poor boy never lived it down for two years everyone at play group called him staple butt"

Evelynn said "he was on the flight with his dad, I didn't know his father was in the military I feel sorry for him now"

While father and daughter talked Eden got they bags and end toward his uncle where he was waiting. Evelynn jump on Steve back and Steve took the bags from the teen say that he bad his truck parked at officer parking area.

There were two naval personal check out the truck Steve asked them if he could help them. When Evelynn waved at them from behind her father. 

Evelynn told Steve all about the football game and how she wanted to slip her drink over Corporal head but she didn't instead she said old Navy songs in his ear every time Navy scored. She had so much fun make fun of the Army man to make her point she asked the naval personal who stood by the truck who were all at the game.

Once Steve had all the bag in the bed of the truck he sat Evelynn down in her booted sit in the and when Steve got in one of the officers said that he had every entertaining little girl. The boys got in to she wave to the Navy personal as they drove off.

In the truck Evelynn asked her father where they were going first, he said that he had some paperwork give to Governor so they needed to swing by the office so he can sign few papers. 

She asked who was at the office and Steve said that Chin and most like Lori new member that joined the task force she was picked by the Governor. Evelynn laughed she turn to Eden and whispered &Governor think dad need a babysitter to keep in line so he dose not blow up half of Oahu because mom can't keep an eye on him any more&

Eden laughed when Steve said &you going to pay dearly for that comment keiki& she smile her Dada always say thing like that but never goes through with it more then that, her Dada know the only way she know how to get people back was to shoot them with her paint-ball gun and he has seen the buries on her mother after game in the backyard at their temporary house in Colorado base. 

Evelynn smirked and rolled her eyes lucky her father didn't see it or she would have gotten in trouble for be disrespectful. Eden shake his head she could be little kid sometimes for the rest of the way she make small talk about what she had done the pass month but she decided not tell her father about Shooting Lieutenant Wilson on the backside because she would tell him the hold story and she knew it only make him mad that Lieutenant Wilson had hit on mom.

She told him about the big fish she caught and he tell her that mom had email him the photo of her in little camouflage Cargo pants and war paint on her face wearing a fishing hat with fish half her size that Catherine was help her hold up the fish there was Evelynn big smile on her face.

She told her father about the day spend with SEAL team 2 on the disposal yard and how she saw a suit walking around the base same one who car uncle Freddie and she had pained bright pink. She told her father about the big farewell party her gymnastics class had for her, she told him all about each give she got from her class meet. She told about Mark the boy who has a little crush on Kym after she stood up to one of his bullies. She even told him how Mark was to scared to do anything about it because he scared of not only uncle Sam but he scared of what Kym will do to him after what she did to the bully. Kym gave Johnny nice black eye. Tell him off for bully little kids half his age. Evelynn tell her father she was every proud of her for standing up for someone who couldn't or wouldn't themselves. She adds "the world need more people like that"

Steve walked in the Office with his daughter hitching a ride on his back and the two boys following close behind. Need to say the babysitter was not expecting to see the sight of her boss give a little girl a piggyback ride. The girl was tell her father about some story she had over head about a SEAL team what was not expect was that Steve was give the girl all the right reply when required. 

Lieutenant Shane Wolf was from team 4 took down a high ranking officer down for been a treater. The guy got half of Lieutenant Wolf unit killed he didn’t expect Lieutenant Wolf to make it out of the mission alive. Even grandpa got in on the action grandpa shot the Admiral Stevenson, she made little gun out of her right hand when she explained that part. Admiral Stevenson will have face military court to answer for his crimes against US Navy. His action cost not only 6 SEAL their lives but also their package his live too during a botched mission. The package was father of seven kids the youngest only six months ago. The twins were really closed to their father too, two boys only 3 years old next two are girls 6 and 8 years of age then two boys 10 and 14 of age. These kids will never have their father there for important thing in their live and that not right. I hope Admiral Stevenson burn in hell for killing these men. Ensign White, Lieutenant Jonas,  PO Taylor, Chief Kennedy all had kids all girls under the age of 10 they don't have their father any more either. 

It was Eden who asked how she know that to which Evelynn replied "because Lisa and Karin White, Casey and Victoria Kennedy, Kristin Jonas and Jane Taylor are in my gymnastics class. We back really close friend because we all had daddies who were Navy SEAL and we all live on base in Colorado.  It was so much fun on Saturday when they came over we go down to the beach surf and swim until the sun goes down. I am going miss them but them even if I was there in Colorado it never going to be the same with Jane and Kristin moving away after their fathers were killed both their mothers are Navy intelligence we had lot in common"

She sign look around the office she could tell which one washer father's it was the one with all the military awards and sailing ship in bottle. There photo of the memorial where her father's grandfather was still lay under the sea. She knew that the first draw holds a photo of her and her mother which her father don't display has he priority is to protected them. But there was something new about his office there was a ward that was hanging in her officer that didn't belong to her father or her mother. She asked "Dada what that?"

Evelynn call Steve Dada had caught both Governor and Lori off guard. But what really shocked them was that Steve was every open and forward with his daughter. Steve told her "that a ward one of our victim won she was ICE agent she didn’t have any family here on the island so her boss gave it to me he wanted me to have it"

She took Eden by hand pulled him towards Chin's office saying "this is uncle Chin office, see the photo of she girlfriend, she Doctor at Queen's hospital and she can work emergency operations at Triple Army Hospital at Pearl"

She showed the boys around the office while she was show them around she had taken three engine bars from her father office before lead them to the back conference room where she had the boys watched her father's and uncle Chin's old games. Dad had some great moves but her uncle foot work was unbelievable. 

Hour later grandpa Joe came to take Eden and his friend to base. They start their training tomorrow.  She joked with Joe about finely getting one good trainee which made Eden friend asked "what am I chop-liver?"

Evelynn smiled replying "there every good fried with think BBQ sauce" which get her a mocking hurt expression from Eden friend. She smiled tell him "the jury is out on that one". That she would let him know at the end of the week.

She turn to grandpa Joe and asked "grandpa did you head about SEAL team 6 Lueitenant Wolf unit loss 6 members?"

Joe replied "yes I did, they had ask for six replacement from the newly graduated to join the team"

She told her grandpa that it don't help her friend to get over their fathers murder.  Especially Jane Taylor and Kristin Jonas who mothers are Navy intelligence officers it going be hard for them because they have to move around now with they mothers where ever they are stationed. 

The day was about get really interesting when her father took her home to see her bed room for the first time all done up was amazing. The walls were pained with light blue, one of the walls had a scene of the ocean with high wave coming. There on the beach was man in cargo panes and polo shirt boots watching the water. Even tho his back was to her she could tell it was her father, he watching a group on raft in water it look like her uncles, Sam, Mike,  grandpa Joe and grandpa were in the raft. There was two women standing not to fair from dad it was mom and aunty Kono standing to side with surf boards in hand. Next to dad was uncle Chin he and dad were both wearing they vest, uncle Chin had his shotgun. There were two little girls play in sand it was her and Grace with Detective Williams watch over them both. There close to the house on chair was aunty Michelle doing Kym hair and Eden stand next to them with a planet of food.  Grandma was sitting with aunty Michelle laughing at something too. She loved it the fact her Ohana was all there. In the corner was a new surf board. When she took a closer look she saw her mother surfing, there was painting of her  other surfing on it. She loved it, she hung her father it was beautiful her father had done a lot of work in to her room. She had to remember to take photos and send them to her family on the mainland so they would see her new room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is all about Evelynn first year on the island it will forces on season 2 of the show. Coming soon


End file.
